Warrior School
by X-Danni-G-X-have-new-account
Summary: Chichi has succeeded by stopping Gohan training! Or has she? Gohan has been chosen to be trained to reach his full potential at a secret training academy in space with action & laughs along the way with his new friends. What about Cell? who will find out?
1. The return

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'like this' _also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter one, The return**

"Mum, please can I train, pleeease?" begged Gohan as he put his finished test paper on the table.

"I said no Gohan, I said no yesterday and I'm going to say no today!" exclaimed Chichi as she glanced through Gohan's test paper.

"But mum, Mr. Piccolo's efforts will be for nothing!"

"Don't speak back to me Gohan, and that monster will not corrupt my son and make him a blood thirsty warrior!" scolded the young boy's mother, Gohan sighed knowing he wasn't able to win this fight, "Gohan look, you are to become a scholar and get married..."

"You and dad are married… and he is a fighter" Gohan scoffed under his breath as he went into sulk mode.

"Gohan get to your room now, I don't want that attitude!" Gohan watery-eyed walked off into his bedroom, "that boy, ever since he came back from Namek he wants to train with that green monster!" she then muttered to herself as she marked her son's paper, "100, I can still make a scholar out of you yet"

"It's not fair, I don't want to be a scholar, I want to train" Gohan mumbled to himself as he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling with his big, black curios eyes, Gohan looked over to is window to see his mother shooing Iciarus off towards the mountains and sighed, "I don't get to see any of my friends either… stuff it, I'm going to go see Piccolo"

Piccolo was once again meditating nearby the waterfall, the wind was splashing him with the water but that didn't faze the Namek or stop him from his training, but one thing, or person that did was Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo" came a sigh, the green being opened his eyes and growled slightly from the interruption of is training.

"What kid?" Piccolo snarled in reply.

"I'm sorry, but, I thought I should tell you…" apologized Gohan as he walked up to his mentor.

"What, is something wrong?!"

"Not exactly, but my mum wont let me train anymore, I just want to say sorry… for wasting your time" Piccolo raised his eyebrows and frowned as he muttered something about a specific harpy, "I really am sorry Mr. Piccolo"

"It's alright kid, I guess not everybody is lucky, I'm also guessing that you cannot come and visit?" Piccolo half asked and half joked.

"No" Gohan then mumbled and ran over to hug his sensei, Piccolo jumped when Gohan hugged him tight, but smiled as he ruffled student's short black hair.

"GOHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" screamed Chichi as soon as Gohan walked through the door.

"I had to say good-bye to Mr. Piccolo mum" replied Gohan wincing.

"I said you are not allowed to see Picc-a whatever, you have studies now, you have missed out on them because of him and your little dragon friend!" nagged Chichi as Gohan glared at her.

"Why do you have to choose my future?!"

"Because I am your mother!" Gohan then stormed out of the house and flew off towards the tree he and his father used to visit; he had always wondered about the large hole on the side of it but never really asked. The wind blew against him as he landed on the ground that lay before the tree; the warm breeze ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes softly and let the breeze pass his body.

'Being a scholar is her dream, not mine…' Gohan thought as he fingered the bark just below the hole, "Why can't she just let me train…?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her…" came a voice; Gohan swiftly turned his head to see a man standing behind him, the man had short, spiky maroon hair and the same colour eyes to match; he was wearing an armour suit that resembled the Saiyan armour that Vegeta was wearing on Namek but if you look at the design more closely you could tell that they were different, he also had a black sweatband around his forehead and it had a weird symbol on it which reminded Gohan of a star and a sword going through it, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Faita, and you are Gohan, I guess…"

"How do you know my name?" asked Gohan worriedly, Faita just chuckled.

"I know a lot about you, Gohan, I know you went to Namek and fought Frieza and lived to tell your people" he replied still chuckling softly.

"But how- I hope you are not here to cause trouble if you are I-"

"No Saiyan, I am not here to cause any trouble, but I suggest you take up this offer I am about to give you" interrupted Faita, Gohan cocked an eyebrow, "I also know you have not been allowed to train because of your mother"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I have been sent here by Shuhan, our leader to ask you to join our training facility, it's an academy for strong fighters, like you…"

"What, no way… and anyway wouldn't you ask my father or Pi-"

"No, I have been asked to recruit you-"

"I'm sorry but I cannot go, I have been promised by my mother to never fight again" interrupted the sighing Gohan.

"I'm also very sorry to say you don't have a choice" chuckled Faita.

"But you said I had a choice!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Well, to a point… you don't have a choice about viewing the academy, but once you have seen it, I won't make you join" he replied as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and disappeared with the young Saiyan.

Suddenly Faita and Gohan reappeared in a greyish coloured hallway and many people were walking around, they were all strong looking, some with mean faces some that just looked normal, one thing for sure, Gohan was the youngest there, "Where are we!?" exclaimed the young hybrid.

"This is the fighting academy, many of the strongest warriors train here" replied Faita.

"BUT- I said no!" exclaimed Gohan, he then sighed, "Fine, whatever… give me the tour, and then can I go home?"

"Yeah, whatever you want, ok kid, if you follow me down this hall…" Faita just went on about the special school and showed Gohan around, but still the young hybrid wasn't impressed.

"Still a no" stated Gohan firmly.

"Ok then, if I tell you something that has something to do with your home planet maybe you will want to stay then?"

"What?"

"Maybe if you were all destined to die unless you did something about it you would stay?" Faita mocked, Gohan's eyes widened.

"What do you know?!" Gohan then yelled.

"Ok, the only thing I know is that there is going to be some big fight on Earth and it's going to need all the help it can get" he replied smirking knowing that he had just found a new recruit.

"And if I train here… it will help?" Faita nodded, "Ok I'm in"

AT THE SON HOUSE

"Bulma, please say you know where Gohan is!" cried Chichi into the phone.

"Chichi, I haven't seen Gohan since the Garlic JR thing, why, what is wrong?" replied Bulma sounding worried.

"He's gone missing!" as Chichi said that Gohan walked into the Kitchen looking pale, "B-Bulma, I think… I've found him" she then stammered because of her anger.

THAT NIGHT

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a life changing day… for me anyway, I don't know what I have gotten myself into by joining this academy, but if it helps the world by doing so then I'm all for it, plus I want to keep training, I will not let Mr. Piccolo's efforts be for nothing! _

_My mother doesn't understand me, she cant take in that I am not a little baby anymore, I have helped save the world from Garlic JR and I have a great talent for martial arts, I am not going to let it go down the drain._

_Anyway this training facility is meant to be extremely strict and I can get beatings! But I don't think it will be as bad as Mr. Piccolo's training sessions… I hope. Apparently Faita will be my new sensei and training will begin tomorrow, to get there I have to use a locket I received along with a white sweatband, I will get my armour soon, and Faita also told me that all the sweatbands mean different levels._

_White sweatband level one and way, way, way on. Black sweatband level whatever. It makes my head hurt just thinking about all the training. There are many rules but the main one is to tell nobody, nobody can ever know about this. Just a secret my diary and I._

_Good-night diary!_

Ok I hope this chapter is ok, not very long but they will get longer. Ok late again, :P nighty-night, Danni x

Sensei teacher, duh!

Faita fighter

Shuhan leader


	2. The bet

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'like this' _also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter two, The bet**

"Gohan, get out of bed!" came a nagging but warm voice from the kitchen, Gohan looked at his alarm clock, it read 7:00 AM, he then sighed.

"It's seven, sleep, me… please" Gohan then mumbled not making any sense.

"GOHAN!" came the voice again, Gohan then shot up out of his bed wiping the sleep away from his young eyes, he then sighed again remembering last night.

"Ok mum, I'm awake" he replied as he got changed into his casual clothes; after he got changed he zoomed to the kitchen following the wonderful smell.

"Gohan, finally… you are getting lazy"

"I am not; it's just that when I was on Namek and out in the wilderness… I went to bed when I liked and woke up when I pleased" Chichi raised an eyebrow to the statement.

"Well you better change your ways young man, plus you are grounded, pulling that stunt yesterday was a bad move!"

"I know mum, I am sorry…" he lied; he couldn't help but smile at the thought of training.

"Good, you should be, but that won't stop you from being grounded, a good two months…" Gohan gaped.

"T-two m-months?" stuttered Gohan.

"Yes, that means no leaving the house, seeing friends, eating dessert, and you will only stay in your room between the hours of 8AM to 7PM without seeing anybody, including me!" scolded Chichi.

"Your kidding?" asked Gohan still gaped, 'this is not fair, I will be so bored, she is so mean… wait… this is a good thing, I have the locket, I can go train at the academy' he then smirked when his mother turned her back to wash the pots.

"No Gohan, I am not joking, now eat your breakfast then go back to your room"

"Yes mum" he sighed and then gobbled the food before him, after his breakfast he did as his mother told him and went to his room… but what naive Chichi did not know was that Gohan was doing the thing she had feared most of her life, rebel.

Gohan pulled the locket out of his bed side draw and opened it up to find a small yellow button, he then pressed it gingerly as he placed his sweatband in his pocket, soon he was in the same hallway he was in with Faita, many people were walking around it giving Gohan death threatening glares, the young hybrid had no choice but to shrug them off…

"Ah Gohan, I see you have decided to come bright and early" came a familiar voice, Gohan turned his head followed by his short black hair to see his new sensei.

"Yeah well, I kind of got in trouble yesterday and well… I have nothing better to do for the next two months, so you will get used to seeing me around here" Gohan replied sheepishly, Faita chuckled quietly.

"I see, but first, we will have to change those… rags you are wearing to some decent armour" Gohan nodded as he followed Faita into a small room, there was a small bed, a regeneration tank and some other things like that, but the first thing Gohan noticed was the small black armour that laid on the bed.

"I take they are mine?" asked Gohan politely, Faita nodded as he walked out of the room.

"Hurry up Saiyan, I will be outside waiting" said the eldest warrior as he walked outside and sat on the chair next to the door, suddenly two other aliens walked down the hallway, they also had black sweatbands around their foreheads.

"Ah Faita, I heard that you have taken on a pupil, am I correct?" asked the female sensei known as Kobushi.

"Yes, that is correct, he is a Saiyan" replied Faita.

"I don't think any scum Saiyan is a match for my student" stated the other male sensei.

"I don't think you are right there Sune; Shuhan is quite interested in this Saiyan"

"I can feel a bet coming up here" said Kobushi as she brushed her lime green fingers through her long lemon coloured hair.

"I don't think so; he hasn't even started training yet!"

"So… I thought he was meant to be strong?" mocked Sune, just then Gohan walked out of the room wearing the armour and the white sweatband around his forehead looking straight at the three sensei's innocently.

"This is your Saiyan?!" giggled Kobushi, Gohan just raised an eyebrow at the remark; he then discovered he had just walked in on a conversation, "where is his tail?"

"I had it removed" replied Gohan; he then got a painful smack around the head from Faita.

"Do not answer questions addressed to you!" exclaimed Faita as his new student rubbed his head where he had been stricken.

"Disappointing… he doesn't even have respect for you" chuckled Sune.

"Fine you're on, what are we betting?"

"Hmm… how about whoever loses has to clean the whole academy wearing a janitor's outfit" suggested Kobushi.

"Deal" the male sensei's then said in union.

"Your betting on me?!" exclaimed Gohan, but to only find a smack around the head from Faita, Sune chuckled as he looked at his watch that laid on his purple skin.

"We will prepare them to fight in about… a month" stated Sune, "until then" Sune and Kobushi then walked off leaving Gohan and Faita.

"Do you know how much you have just embarrassed me?!" snapped Faita.

"But you were betting on me!" exclaimed the young Saiyan as he followed Faita who was rushing down the hallway in the direction of the training room.

"Yeah, and we are not going to lose!"

"What do you mean, I am not that strong, so I can't win"

"Don't worry you will win or the beatings you will get will be… just trust me, you don't want to lose!" he then threatened followed by a gulp from Gohan.

"Ok, umm… onto a different subject, you know this locket you gave me?" asked Gohan, Faita nodded, "well… what if my mother finds it, can she just you know… teleport here?"

"No, the locket will only work for you or anyone you want to bring here…" he replied, "now lets train"

TWO WEEKS LATER

Gohan was in his room studying, he had just come back from the training academy and he needed to revise for a test his mother had prepared for him, suddenly the phone went off, Gohan then picked up the phone and placed it against his tanned cheek, "Hello?" "Krillin, been a while huh?" "What… yes I can feel it now" "Yeah, I'm on my way" "bye"

"Gohan, you can come out of your room now, the test is one the kitchen table" said Chichi as she walked, but she found no Gohan, only the curtains flapping from the wind coming through the window.

Gohan flew towards where Frieza's energy signal was coming from to find the Z fighters there, he couldn't help a giggle when he noticed Vegeta there… in a PINK shirt.

"Gohan I see that you could make it" said Krillin grinning for a second but the grin faded when he felt the energy was getting stronger.

"Yeah, but my mum won't be very happy, I'm grounded…" replied Gohan, it was then followed by a sigh.

"What for?" asked the monk curiously.

"I went off to go see Piccolo… and well, you should know what comes next…" Krillin then gaped.

"Just because you went off to see Piccolo?"

"Well, I did storm out after that…" he then said sheepishly grinning, Krillin rolled his eyes smiling.

THAT NIGHT

_Dear diary,_

_Today was one of those days where they start of bad then great and then bad again! The bad news was that Frieza returned, good news is… DAD IS BACK! But the other bad news didn't surprise me; another threat is heading our way… I also wonder who that other super Saiyan was, hmm._

_Once I returned I got grounded for even longer… now I'm grounded for three months from today… oh well… back to the academy for me. Dad wanted me to train with him but mum didn't allow it, but that doesn't change anything, I hate to lie to my mother but I have to for the sake of the world… plus I don't want to become a scholar, I want t train and become as strong as my daddy!_

_Guess what? I didn't escape studying… I have to study at the academy too, but I do like what I have to learn… Vegeta would flip if he knew I was learning Saiy-go and about Saiyan history, we mainly learn about our race, it has something to do with honour._

_Also diary… to add to my book of secrets… my tail has grown back, I can't tell anyone; this is going to be hard to keep secret._

_Good night diary. _


	3. Training and the result

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'like this' _also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter three, training and the result**

"Hey dad" exclaimed Gohan as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table for breakfast.

"Hey little man" replied Goku happily as he ruffled his son's scruffy black hair.

"Less talking and more eating Gohan, you know you are grounded!" interrupted Chichi as she whacked Gohan on the head with the spatula; Gohan just sighed as he rubbed his head.

"That's still painful from training" Gohan mumbled to himself as he ate some of the food before him.

"Gohan, why are you grounded?" asked Goku frowning, Gohan pointed his fork towards his mother.

"Ask her yourself" snapped Gohan, but she found another painful smack around his head from Chichi, 'Why are they all hitting me over the head!?'

"Gohan here… gave me attitude about training so now he studies in his room" explained Chichi, Goku just sighed and continued eating his food.

'Yeah… I'm studying…' Gohan then thought sarcastically, "I'm going to go back to my room and… you know do whatever I do"

"Ok and Goku you can't go see Gohan whilst he is grounded" Gohan just walked off to his room sighing and shook his head from his mother's naivety.

THE ACADEMY

"Faita I heard that you took Sune on with your Saiyan kid" said one of the aliens that worked in the hospital wing.

"No, well yes… he asked me to a fight" replied Faita.

"Are you crazy, he will crush you, have you seen that student of his?" asked the alien, "man, your doomed"

"Thanks, I see nobody has confidence in me" came a voice; they both turned to see Gohan standing behind them, tail swinging in the air, he was wearing the training armour as well as a scowl on his face.

"Saiyan, ready for your training?" asked Faita, Gohan just nodded and sighed as he followed his sensei to the training room, Gohan got into his fighting stance ready for the fight, ditto for Faita until he walked over beside Gohan, "look Saiyan, I don't know why you fight in a Namekian style but that has to change"

"What, why, what's wrong with it?" asked Gohan with annoyance in his voice.

"Well, are you a Namek, and there are weaknesses in that stance"

"Piccolo taught me how to fight, so…"

"So nothing, you will learn our style of fighting and Saiyan style of fighting so forget whatever that guy taught you!" scolded Faita, Gohan grinded his teeth and clenched his fists, "Don't you dare look at me like that!"

"Forget this, I quit, why should I train here?!" exclaimed Gohan, he then received a smack around the head.

"You will stay however long you need to stay!" yelled Faita, "you are not allowed to leave, not until you are at the same level as me!" Gohan just growled and folded his arms; Gohan's sulk was interrupted when a fist landed him in the stomach, "don't take your eyes off of the enemy!"

"That was cheap!" snapped Gohan, he then threw a fist landing it on Faita's ribs, "heh, I'm not that bad huh?"

"You still have a lot to learn!" Faita then disappeared and then reappeared behind Gohan and kneed him to the floor, "If you ever want to become a super Saiyan you have to do better than that"

"A super Saiyan… oh… that's the thing my dad can do!" said Gohan as he stood up and aimed a Ki ball for his sensei.

"Your father is a super Saiyan!?" exclaimed Faita as he dodged the energy easily and kicked Gohan in the side of his ribs, Gohan winced but nodded.

"Yeah…" he managed to spit out as well as blood.

"Get up Saiyan; you are a disgrace to your race and your father!" Gohan then stood up but what Faita did not expect to see was the fire in his pupil's eyes, his innocent look had completely disappeared, replaced by a look that could melt buildings, Faita took a step back his eyes filled with fear, "What the…?"

Gohan suddenly flew forward and kicked Faita in the stomach and a fist landed his jaw, not long after that a Ki blast came from Faita attempting to stop Gohan's rage, the Ki blast hit Gohan head on causing the hybrid to hit the ground panting, "Where the hell did all that power come from!?" yelled Faita.

"What power?" asked Gohan with confusion.

"What, don't you remember?!" Gohan shook his head.

"Saiyan, you nearly just-" said Faita but stopped when he thought of something, 'this must be the reason… this is why Shuhan has taken interest, I think we might just have a chance of winning this bet, I know how Sune loves to taunt his competitors… and by the look of it my student gets angry easily… hmm' he then smirked.

"Huh?" asked Gohan sounding worried.

"That will be enough for today, go and work on your Saiy-go and whatever you need to learn"

"Erm… I was also wondering about that, why do I need to learn about Saiyans, I am part earthling too" said Gohan, he then earned another smack around his head.

"You do as I say, but if you must know, it is honourable to learn of your ancestors and heritage, as for your human heritage… I hear that you learn enough of that!" snapped Faita, "now go!" Gohan gulped and nodded as he bowed to his sensei.

WITH GOKU

Goku was training with Piccolo in the mountains as usual, "Man I feel bad Piccolo" sighed Goku as he dodged Piccolo's fists.

"Shut up and just fight!" yelled the Namek.

"I mean poor Gohan is home grounded most likely studying and we are here training"

"I blame your harpy wife" he spat, but he did stop fighting and sighed himself, Goku rolled his eyes.

"I best be going home, dinner is almost ready… I want to see Gohan's face when he is allowed out of his room, see you later Piccolo!" exclaimed Goku as he flew off, Piccolo just grunted.

WITH GOHAN

Gohan was sat in his room studying about Saiyan heritage and learning Saiy-go, "This is amazing…" muttered Gohan, he didn't want to leave the book that the Librarian in academy gave him, "I never knew that Saiyan history was anything like this!"

"Gohan, can I come in?" came a voice, it was obviously Goku, Gohan didn't answer to entranced by the book, the door opened revealing Goku smiling, "you are allowed out now, it's dinner time"

"Yeah, sure dad, whatever…" Gohan muttered in reply.

"Huh, are you ok Gohan?" asked Goku worried, "You never turn down food, are you ill?"

"No, just… reading"

"Aw man Gohan, are you annoyed that you can't train, I wish you could… but your mum and-"

"It's ok, really" replied Gohan shutting the book, Goku grinned.

"You know son, this is like the first time we have talked properly in about… a year and a half" said Goku, Gohan nodded sighing as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"I hope you are learning your lesson Gohan" said Chichi as she placed the food on the table.

"Yes mum"

2 WEEKS LATER…

Gohan was training with Faita in the training centre again, but today was a big day, he was fighting his sensei's rival, if he won then he would be up graded to yellow sweatband which is the second level, "Come on Saiyan you can do better than this, if you don win then you and I will be made fools out of!" exclaimed Faita.

"Well I wasn't the one that made a bet with Sune" replied Gohan cockily, all he got in reply was a whack over the head, "Ow, you know how much that hurts?!"

"Yeah, now go get ready for your match, I expect you to win!"

"Yes sensei" Gohan then sighed as he walked off, Gohan went over to a tree in the yard and meditated under it… until he was disturbed.

"Hey, you must be the Saiyan" came a voice, Gohan opened one of his eyes and looked up to see a kid about a year or two older than him standing next to him.

"Yeah, name's Gohan" said Gohan.

"Cool, I'm Henran, apparently we are meant to fight soon"

"Oh… you must be Sune's student?"

"Yeah, aww man, you're only on your first level" sighed Henran when he noticed Gohan's white sweatband around his forehead.

"Hmm…" Gohan muttered as he went back into meditate mode.

"Your not very talkative are you?" chuckled Henran.

"Nope"

"Ok… I can tell you are a Saiyan!" he joked, "so anyway… Gohan, how old are you?"

"Six"

"Oh… um… you're not very talkative"

"You've said that" he said smirking.

"Well you start a conversation!"

"Ok, what level are you?"

"I'm a level three, that's why my sweatband is orange" answered Henran.

"I see do you like it here?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, I had always wanted to come and train here, I bet you also feel as lucky as I do" Gohan sniggered at the remark.

"No, I was in a way forced to train here"

"I think you will like it… I have trained here for… a year now"

"Henran!" came a voice, they both turned to see Sune looking angry, he was walking in their direction, "what are you doing, speaking to this… this, Saiyan scum!?"

"I'm sorry Sensei" apologized Henran; Gohan gritted his teeth and glared daggers at Sune.

"Saiyans are not scum, they only purged planets when Frieza took over the race, you should know that!" snapped Gohan, Sune raised an eyebrow, "I bet you didn't know that my father was the one to kill Frieza, plus my friends and I were there every step of the way fighting the Ginyu force and any other aliens!" Sune and Henran gaped.

"How dare you lie to me, we know that Son Goku was the one to defeat Frieza not your father!" yelled Sune.

"Who do you think my father is!?" Gohan then found a smack across his head, he turned to see Faita standing behind him frowning, "Um… hi sensei?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were training the son of Son Goku?!" Sune then snapped.

"Why, is it important for you to know?" asked Faita smirking, Gohan knew he couldn't be a smart ass towards Sune, but his sensei sure can.

"But, but that doesn't make a difference!" he then said as he walked off dragging Henran with him.

"How dare you not show respect to senseis!" he then scolded looking at Gohan.

"What he started it, insulting my race and all… and you do it!" spat Gohan as he ducked his sensei's hand but got hit with the other hand.

"I can do it because… because I can, and that's what we do, we argue, bicker and fight, you will find out when you get my job…"

"What, I'm not getting your job!"

"Let's see…" he replied smirking, "Ok, the fight will begin soon, make your way to the ring, I will be in the audience watching… please Saiyan, don't screw this up"

'I have a name!' Gohan thought as he walked over to the ring and got into a fighting stance, the very one that Faita taught him, Henran was on the other side of the ring in a familiar stance, except it looked quite put together, "Good luck" Gohan said politely, Henran nodded but smirked.

"Three… two… one… fight!" came the voice of the referee, Henran then charged at Gohan who disappeared and reappeared behind Henran but to only find a punch in his face.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but you can't beat me, even if you helped fight Frieza-" apologized Henran but was interrupted by a kick in the jaw.

"I don't think so!" Gohan then yelled as he kneed him in the stomach.

"I don't think so either Gohan, I know" with that Henran elbowed Gohan's neck and Gohan then went flying to the floor, after a minute on the floor he stood up grinding his teeth because of the pain, his tanned face was covered in his rich Saiyan blood… but he wasn't going to give, was he?

)Saiyan, can you hear me?( came a voice in Gohan's mind, Gohan knew who it was, his sensei of course!

)Sensei, when have you been able to speak to me telepathically?( asked Gohan in his mind, you could almost hear a chuckle from Faita.

)All the sensei's can do it, Sune is probably talking to Henran right this second… but listen, don't give up, got it?(

)Yes sensei(

"Gohan, just give up, you can't win!" shouted Henran down to Gohan.

"I will not give up!" Gohan then shouted back as he wiped the blood off of his face, "Masenko!" he then yelled firing an energy ball towards Henran but dodged it easily.

"Gohan, nobody thinks you can win. And you KNOW that you can't win!"

"You want a bet?"

"Sorry Gohan, but this is the end" said Henran, he then put his hands together and fired a red energy ball.

"KA…" muttered Gohan.

"What?"

"ME… HA… ME…"

"Huh?"

"HAAAA!" with that final word a large blue energy flew out of Gohan's hands and hit Henran right in the chest, out of the ring.

"And the Saiyan wins!" shouted the referee, Sune gaped.

"I think you have some cleaning to do" chuckled Faita looking towards Sune.

"No way, how… did you teach him that?!" Sune snapped.

"No I learnt It from my dad" replied the panting Gohan as he walked over beside his sensei, he expected a smack around the head for interrupting… again, but Faita just put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and nodded, Gohan smiled but it soon disappeared when he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

2 DAYS LATER…

Gohan opened his eyes, he was in a regeneration tank in his room and a doctor was pressing some buttons on it, suddenly all the liquid flowed out and Gohan was left there in his tattered armour, "Good to see you awake, been sleeping for two full days"

"Two days!?" exclaimed the young hybrid, the doctor nodded and walked out of the room, Gohan then got changed swearing under his breath and walked out of his room throwing the tattered Gi in the bin.

"About time to see you walking around" came Faita's voice, Gohan turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well… I have been missing from Earth for two days because of a certain bet… please don't thump me, I have a killer headache" Faita just chuckled and pulled some things out of his pocket.

"Here's your locket" he then said handing Gohan the small bronze locket, "And this… this is your prize for your fight" he then gave Gohan a small orange sweatband, Gohan grinned taking the sweatband from his hand.

"But, I skipped a level?" wondered Gohan aloud.

"You earned it, Gohan" he replied returning the grin, Gohan looked at his sensei weirdly, that was the first time he had called Gohan… Gohan.

"Thanks sensei, I will see you tomorrow" Faita nodded and walked off.

AT THE SON HOUSE

Chichi was crying into Goku's shoulder mumbling something about Gohan and his studying, "We will find him Chi" reassured Goku rubbing his wife's back, suddenly Goku felt something, well someone running into the kitchen, "Gohan?!"

"Um… hi?" Gohan said sheepishly grinning as he walked over to his parents.

"GOHAN!" they both then yelled running over and hugging their son.

THAT NIGHT

_Dear dairy,_

_Phew, what a close call! When I arrived home they smothered me, gosh, I've never felt so loved. My dad was asking me why I hid my Ki but I didn't know what to say… so I just lied, again._

_Mum says that she has a nasty surprise for me for running away; I don't want to know what it is… I'm scared thinking about it._

_Ok, onto a nicer subject… Faita isn't that bad once you get used to him, I guess… but I think the think about respect and honour is finally drumming into me, I love learning about Saiyans and speaking Saiy-go… that's it! I'm going to start speaking in Saiy-go in my diary from now on; at least I know my mum can't read it. _

_Good night diary!_

Hi, is this chap ok for you? Please tell me if I do anything wrong… sorry if there are any mistakes, by the way, most of the names I use are Japanese, heh heh.

Danni x


	4. From now to the Cell games

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'like this' _also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter four…From now to the Cell games**

"Gohan you can come into the kitchen now" shouted Chichi, the door then opened showing a nervous looking Gohan, Gohan looked around in the kitchen where the tension was so thick it was able to cut, he saw an angry mother and an angry yet disappointed father.

"Do you have anything to say about yesterday Gohan?" asked Goku standing up.

Silence.

"Gohan do you know how worried we were?!" exclaimed Chichi.

Silence.

"Gohan, answer us!"

"I'm sorry" he mumbled looking at the floor.

"You should be, you were grounded Gohan so that makes it twice as worse…" said Chichi firmly, "I have thought of a suitable punishment too, this will make you respect your home and family!" both Goku and Gohan was eager to find out this 'suitable punishment' "Gohan, I'm kicking you out" both of the male's mouths dropped.

"Chi, are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Goku still shocked.

"It won't be permanent, for about a week, it will help him realize what family means!" she then stopped to think "actually maybe you are right Goku I-"

"No mum" Gohan quickly interrupted, "I think you should do that, I need to learn my lesson!" both Goku and Chichi gaped but nodded as Gohan went to pack, 'Man, I never thought mum and dad were so dumb… well not mother anyway, I wander if she knew I survived on my own for six months on my own… huh, oh well!' he thought happily as he packed a small backpack with a Gi and other fighting things his mother didn't know about.

Gohan walked into the kitchen and headed for the door until it was blocked by his mother, "Gohan, I do love you, but I am doing this for your own good, you wont be seeing any of us for the next week, not even Piccolo" he nodded, Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder and nodded, Gohan smiled back and flew off to the forest.

Gohan landed on the ground in front of an oak tree, he sighed as he picked up his backpack and opened it, he got changed into everything he needed and pushed the button on his locket so he appeared at the academy in the same hallway, "Hey Gohan!" came a young voice, Gohan whizzed round to see Henran behind him, "that was a good match the other day, I haven't seen you around though"

"Yeah I was out for a while" he replied grinning, Henran nodded and laughed, "After that I got kicked out for seven days so I decided to come train here for that week"

"Family problems?" asked Henran sighing, "I have that too, but my dad knows, he used to attend this school too"

"Lucky you…" Henran chuckled and they both headed for the café.

Gohan was getting served some food, well not some… a hell of a lot of it! "Um Gohan… are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Why do you want some?" asked Gohan politely.

"Erm… no thanks" Gohan laughed realizing what he had meant.

"Yeah, our race… we are bottomless pits"

"Saiyan?" came another familiar voice, Gohan turned around swallowing his last mouthful of food to see his sensei.

"Oh sensei, I am just eating" he replied grinning.

"Shocker" muttered Faita, "well it's good to see you back and ready to train, now leave the food and come… that's an order" Gohan sighed as Henran chuckled and followed his teacher to the training room.

"Ok sensei, I thought I should tell you that I got kicked out because of your little bet" said Gohan getting into his new fighting stance.

"Aww to bad" said Faita sarcastically as he threw the first punch, "Well you can stay and train here for that week, but I think it would be a good idea if you keep going back every once in a while" Gohan nodded as he wiped blood from his face where a kick had just been landed.

"I should go back at least five times a day just in case my father does try to check my Ki" with those words he dodged a leg coming his way.

"Hmm… yes good call, now back to training!" he replied grabbing Gohan's leg and throwing him into a wall, he couldn't help but laugh at Gohan when he sat up but a brick landed on his thick skull knocking him out, "Wow, two new records: one, shortest training time ever, two, someone was knocked out with a brick here, in the toughest warrior academy in the galaxy" Faita picked up Gohan and walked down the hallway bumping into Gohan's rival.

"Hello sir" said Henran, he then noticed Gohan whose tail was dangling below, "Erm… what happened?"

"You really don't want to know" he replied smirking, "let's just say you lost the match to someone who can't handle a brick to the head" Henran widened his eyes and grinned as he walked off.

4 DAYS LATER…

Gohan had been training none-stop for the past few days, again it was early hours in the morning and he was still fighting with his sensei, "Masenko!" yelled Gohan as he dodged one of Faita's attacks, the beam hit the alien right in the chest but it wasn't that strong so it didn't faze him.

"You are getting close Gohan, so close!" exclaimed Faita.

"Close to what?" he asked, but he didn't get an answer except a punch in the face knocking him back.

"C'mon Gohan, this is stupid, haven't you learnt anything about the Saiyans?! You should know what I mean!"

Silence.

Faita then got a good look at Gohan, he was struggling to breathe, well it looked liked it, he couldn't believe he missed it. The golden aura. Gohan wasn't near the level… he was on the level! "Super… Saiyan" muttered the sensei grinning to actually witness it.

"I can't… control IT!" yelled Gohan as he fell out of his new form.

"Kid, you alright?!" asked Faita running up to the boy, Gohan nodded and smiled faintly as he sat on the ground panting, "ok we can call this a night" he said walking off.

"No, more… I want to learn" Gohan managed to say between the pants, Faita turned around in shock but grinned as he nodded.

The few days after that were used to learn how to control this new power, Gohan, the half breed now knew, and mastered Super Saiyan.

3 DAYS LATER

The door to the Son house opened revealing Gohan in the same clothes as he left in, "GOHAN!" squealed Chichi as she ran up to hug her son, "I am so sorry, I will never EVER do that again"

"Me. Breathe. Now!" exclaimed the newest Super Saiyan, Goku rushed into the room and joined in on the hugging of their son

(A/N: Okay, I am not a 100 percent sure about the time between the episodes, 'The mysterious youth' and 'The Cell games' and I have already cocked up the times so just bare with me, okay?)

4 YEARS LATER…

The ten year old Gohan sat at his desk and studied for his mother, he sighed; he had enjoyed learning Saiy-go but now he knew every damn word in Saiy-go history where was the fun? He had just come back from the academy and was quite tired after his last match with his best friend, Henran. Gohan took his black eyes off of his easy work and watched his father train with Krillin, he couldn't help but laugh as Krillin fell out of the ring which they had drawn out of mud, "moron" he muttered.

"Gohan dinner!" came the sweet voice only a mother could possess, Gohan rushed into the kitchen with his stomach rumbling, "Gohan, really… how you eat all this food and never gain weight is beyond me" Gohan just chuckled placing the food on his plate, suddenly Goku and Krillin rushed into the kitchen sitting at the table. "Men" she muttered, "Food and fighting…" she then turned to Gohan, "But my Gohan is different…"

"Yeah alright" he muttered sarcastically under his breath so nobody could hear him, he then gobbled down the food on his plate and thanked his mother as he did every night and then went for another early night.

"Wow Gohan sure goes to bed early, it's only seven o clock" said Krillin looking at his watch.

"He always does, but he gets up at something stupid like four or five" replied Goku.

"Well I think it is good that Gohan goes to bed early" stated Chichi proudly as she washed the pots.

"I guess it's not as bad as going to bed late" he then shrugged, "but Gohan does act a little weird sometimes, like I asked him if he wanted to watch us train today but he just said it was a waste of his time"

"I guess you can't blame him for not wanting to watch us train, poor kid" sighed Krillin, "he must be jealous" Goku shrugged again.

"Probably"

Gohan sighed to himself hearing the conversation from his room. "So idiotic… me jealous?" he couldn't help but chuckle as he removed his top and jumped into his bed, 'Why do they think I'm jealous, I don't envy people because of their power!' he thought angrily before drifting off to sleep.

THE FIRST DAY OF THE WEEK BEFORE THE CELL GAMES

Gohan had done very well to hide his powers from everyone, he had to fight all urges to help, he had to look helpless. 'They are all stronger than this, they're hiding all their true power, I know they are… I cant kill Cell' thought Gohan watching his father happily meditate under his favourite oak tree, Gohan sighed as he carried on reading an historic Saiyan book.

"Gohan, you are disturbing me flipping those pages" said Goku, Gohan rolled his eyes and jumped up.

"Whenever I meditate I don't give a crap about sounds… moron" muttered Gohan as he walked away with his book under his left arm, "oh well, I am going to go train; boring Earth, stupid Cell, annoying father…" with those words Gohan disappeared to the place he goes to near enough everyday.

"Hey Gohan!" came Henran's voice, Gohan turned around and grinned seeing his best friend, "you know I must see you every time you come here!"

"You must be stalking me!" Gohan joked, his smiled quickly faded when he thought why he had come to train.

"What's up man?" asked Henran, "you haven't been the same for the past few days"

"It's nothing… really, but I need to find my sensei"

"I think I saw him in training in the squad" he replied as he dragged Gohan in the direction of the squad, "Oh yeah he said he had something to tell you" he pushed Gohan friendly and waved a goodbye as he walked away.

"O-k…" muttered Gohan confused as he opened the doors to the quad, Faita was stood on the north-west side of the quad, he wasn't training, it actually looked like he was waiting for someone, Faita then turned his head and watched the young hybrid walk up to him.

"Just the person I wanted to see" he said grinning.

"Sensei, why do you want to see me?" asked Gohan, Faita fingered the red band on Gohan's head and sighed.

"These training years must come to an end for you Saiyan" Gohan cocked his head not understanding, Faita sighed, "This is it for you, no more training unless you take the full course as I did" Gohan gasped as he took his sweatband off of his head and stared at it.

"You mean this is the last level…"

"Not exactly, in seven days you will be graded properly with your friend, Henran I think it is. There will be a formal ceremony"

"But, it's only been a few years… that can't be right!" he exclaimed, Faita started laughing at the site of Gohan 'freaking out'

"Don't be so stupid, did you come to stand around or spar with me?" he asked smirking, Gohan nodded sadly, "now's what wrong?"

"Well, it's going to be weird and rather boring on earth, nobody knows I can actually… you know, fight" Faita blinked a few times then laughed.

"Aren't your parents in for a shock then, huh?" Gohan just chuckled, "Ok now let's spar"

"Wait!" shouted Gohan, "I cant do it in seven days, the Cell games are on!"

"Yeah so?"

"Well, I need to um… you know… comfort my mother?"

"You mean you want to participate?" he asked folding his arms frowning.

"Well… yeah- don't you remember saying something about an evil coming to Earth?!" he asked, Faita smirked.

"I lied"

"WHAT!?" Gohan yelled, "You lied!"

"Well there is a great evil now isn't there?"

"But you won't let me fight him; I can't exactly keep this place a secret as well as fight Cell!"

"Life's such a bother isn't it?" Faita asked sarcastically as Gohan snarled, "You are not missing this ceremony so you better be there… there is no point for you to come back here until then"

"So we are not training tonight?"

"No" Gohan nodded and walked off, "Remember, next week!"

How's that? Confusing? Good, kidding… sorry but I wanted to get to the good part, going to be better next time. Danni x, p.s sorry for mistakes.


	5. Tension

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this'**also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter five… tension **

Gohan sat up in his bed as he thought about the Cell games, 'Damn, why does it have to be on the same day? Anyway it doesn't matter, I wouldn't be able to fight for two reasons, one, my mother will have me in her sight all day and two, if I did fight they will stop me for good' he sighed knowing he was right. "What time is it anyway?" mumbled Gohan just before he read the clock, "Aww man… it's four AM, oh well… might as well meditate to take my mind of things" he jumped out of his bed just before he got changed into his inside clothes, after the young warrior had changed he had changed his mind and decided to go for a walk instead, maybe go see Piccolo, 'It's been a while' he sighed in thought, 'four years… wow'

Piccolo was once again meditating by the waterfall; the warm breeze helped the Namek's meditating, it kept helped him to concentrate and not think of the evil monster they will have to face in the next two days. Piccolo's mind and thoughts were completely blank, until… "Hey Piccolo" came the familiar voice of an old friend, Piccolo's eye's shot open to see a ten year old bellow him, piccolo couldn't help but let a small grin take over his face before replying.

"Hey kid, been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah" Gohan replied quietly and sadly.

"I take you haven't been training" Gohan shot his head up not knowing what to say, but his senses took over.

"No" he lied; Piccolo nodded his head falling for the lies.

"Gohan?" the young Saiyan tilted his head indicated that he was listening, "Your father, I don't know why but… he feels so happy and confident, why?" Gohan just shrugged before answering.

"I don't know. Really… we don't talk as much as we used to, it seems that… we just don't bond anymore" Piccolo looked a little shocked but nodded again.

"So you just… study?"

"Yes" he lied again. Over the years Gohan had learnt to lie for the benefit of his training, nobody ever suspected a thing, that's probably because he was usually locked up in his room. Well that's what they thought.

"Am I the only person you lost contact with then kid?" asked the Namek grinning expecting a different answer to what he got.

"No. I don't speak to anybody except Krillin" he replied actually telling the truth, 'so many questions…' he sighed in his mind.

"Oh I see…" he muttered, "I'm guessing that your mother doesn't know about you being here"

"You guessed correct" they both grinned for second until Piccolo spoke.

"I think you should go kid, your harpy mother will kill you with that frying pan of hers" again Gohan grinned and flew off, Piccolo went back to meditating.

"Piccolo…"

"Yes kid?" he asked opening his right eye, it was then silent until the reply came.

"Never mind" Gohan flew off completely, he then looked at his watch above his left hand, it read 4:45 AM, Gohan bit his lip, he didn't want to go home just yet…

In the middle of nowhere Cell stood before his ring smirking proud of his little creation, "This will make the destruction of Earth even more satisfying" he said to himself , he turned his head sharply feeling someone's ki behind them, "who's there? Show yourself!" nothing happened, nobody turned up in front of the android, 'it must be my imagination… excitement can do funny things to the mind' he then thought grinning showing his small fangs. Cell turned his head feeling the ki again, his angry eyes then noticed someone standing on one of the mountains nearby, "I knew it, you cannot hide from the perfect being!"

"You shouldn't flatter yourself Cell, nobody is perfect, especially you" came the voice of the person standing on the mountain, Cell grinded his teeth as he put his hand out and prepared an attack, he decided against it though, he wanted to see the face of the person who dared stand up against him, the android flew over to see that the person did not move or run in fear, whoever he was stood his ground. Eventually Cell reached the figure; it shocked him to see that he was just a mere child.

"Who are you?!" he exclaimed, the boy smirked, his coal eyes staring into Cell's, Cell couldn't place it, he looked so familiar. But those eyes, they were so intimidating.

"Me?" the boy asked, "that is not important for I will not be fighting you. However my father will be doing the very thing I desire"

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Kill you" he replied coldly, his eye's full of rage, Cell almost felt fear. Almost.

"I doubt that child" he chuckled thinking of it as a joke, "so if you will not be fighting me why are you here, the most dangerous place to be?"

"I'm here to get a look at the monster that has wiped many towns and cities off of the map, but that is not the reason I hate you Cell. No. I hate you for having the nerve to come here. Yet. I almost pity you"

"Pity me?" questioned the android, Gohan smirked once more.

"Yeah, pity you" he repeated, "Cause if anything was to happen to my father, I swear you will beg and grovel for your life"

"How dare you!" Cell gritted his teeth, 'how can this brat be so damn intimidating?!' he screamed in thought, "who are you?!"

"If you really must know, my name is Son Gohan"

"Son Gohan…?" Cell wondered aloud, he soon figured it out, "Ah, you must be Goku's boy, that's why I recognize you" the monster started laughing quietly.

"Yeah you laugh now. But let's see who gets the last laugh"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. it's a promise" replied the hybrid smirking once more, Gohan started to float up as he spoke, "I would prefer this conversion to be kept quiet" he then flew off leaving an angry but confused Cell as he heard the last words Gohan had to say, "Ourya loodba illwa eba noa yma andsha"

Gohan opened the door to his house and crept in quietly, he looked down at his watch which read 5:35 AM. He couldn't stop the smirk creeping onto his face at the thought of intimidating Cell, if Gohan couldn't fight him that shouldn't mean he should miss out on all of the fun; he switched the kitchen light on to see someone sitting at the table tapping his fingers.

"Um… father" Gohan managed to spit out.

"Gohan, where the heck have you been?!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around his son, "with Cell around here you could have been killed!" when Goku pulled away from the hybrid, Gohan could see the tears building up in his father's eyes.

"I…Um…"

"Do you know how dangerous it is now?!" Gohan nodded bowing his head in shame, well that's what they thought, if they knew he had just been acting over the years they would have sent him to Hollywood by now.

"I'm sorry, I needed air father" he replied lying his apology, 'if they knew I just went out to see my old mentor and intimidate Cell they would have heart attacks' he thought as he smirked.

"What's funny about dying Gohan?!" snapped Goku noticing the smirk, "I don't know if I should tell your mother or not"

"Not is nice" he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

"I don't know why you are being like this Gohan!" he practically yelled, "I never ever see you see you around because you are always studying or out playing with Iciarus or whatever!" Chichi suddenly burst through the door in her dressing gown over her nighty.

"That's because you're always training!" Gohan yelled back even louder.

"I'm training to save the world Gohan!" he shouted in reply.

"You would train either way, Cell or no cell! Family is nothing to you!" the only reply to that loud shout was a smack across the face from his father causing Gohan to go flying into the door, the half breed stood up fingering his jaw to find blood pouring down the side of it. Goku looked at his hands and tears started falling down his cheeks, Chichi just gaped placing her hands over her mouth, "Yeah that just proves it doesn't it father, I tell you what. I don't give crap about this planet I don't a flying shit about the people on it either! I don't care if you die!" with those words Gohan stormed off to his bedroom leaving his shocked mother and teary father. Gohan locked the door to his room as he began to change into his Gi and place his sweatband over his head just before disappearing with the locket.

"Gohan, let me in, Gohan, I'm sorry, please!" came Goku's voice, "Gohan if you don't open this door I will have to break it down"

No answer.

"Right, after three; one, two, three!" the door broke down making Goku appear, "Gohan, where are you?"

"Goku, where is he?" exclaimed Chichi who was now crying herself.

"I don't know…"

WITH GOHAN

Gohan appeared in the hallway as he always did, he didn't get the scary and intimidating scowls anymore, just nods or smirks, but nobody was in the corridor, so it was breakfast time for the people who lived there. He walked down to the training area to see if Faita was there, he usually was, he practically lived in there! Gohan had some tears in his eyes and some of the blood was still pouring down his jaw. Gohan opened the doors to the training area to reveal Faita there training, just as Gohan thought.

"What are you doing here; you don't need to be here for at least another two days" snapped Faita until he noticed Gohan's watery eyes and blood dripping down the side of his face, "What happened?" Gohan didn't reply he just stood there shifting his head slightly to the left looking at the ground avoiding his sensei's eyes; Faita placed a hand on Gohan's right shoulder causing the boy to look up and answer.

"Please Sensei, I need to train, I need to become stronger" Faita was quite taken back to Gohan's reply.

"I have nothing more to teach you, you have completed your training"

"But you said there was more" Gohan muttered quietly after a second of silence.

"Yes there is more, but…" Gohan stared at his teacher waiting for an answer, "but that is just for people who are willing to put heart and soul into it, to become a sensei like myself or train to become a warrior and fight in our name"

"I see" Gohan sighed softly still with tears in his eyes.

"Now please, tell me what has happened" he asked, Gohan looked up and nodded.

"My father" Gohan managed to choke out, "I went out to see Piccolo and see Cell seeing I wasn't going to be there to kill him myself. When I returned, my father…" Gohan was trying his best to fight back the tears but they just slid down his cheeks causing some of the blood to fall quicker, "he scolded me for sneaking out and we ended up arguing… I said something. So disrespectful, a lie" his voice was getting louder as it mixed with the cries that Gohan had wanted to scream out, "and… he hit me so I…" Faita nodded expressionless still with his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "I said things so nasty, but…" Gohan looked at the ground watching the mixture of blood and salty tears fall to the ground, "but they were true" he said in a whisper, "I don't care about them anymore… I really don't"

"Gohan" the hybrid's head shot up hearing his name come from his sensei only for the second time, "If you don't care, why do tears fall from your eyes?" Gohan smiled a faint smile and did the unexpected by hugging his mentor. Faita who was again quite taken back didn't have time to argue so he just placed a hand on the top of Gohan's back and smiled back, "I think it is best for you to stay here for a while Saiyan" he then said as Gohan sat down on the chair next to the door.

"Yes Sensei" he replied.

"Now go do what you do best and feed your stomach" Gohan grinned wiping the remains of his tears and blood away and walked off to the café after he had bowed to Faita. Gohan walked down the hallway hoping to spot Henran, he needed more cheering up after his little breakdown and his best friend was the perfect person to do so, the word that sprang into Gohan's mind was 'Pranks' he couldn't help but smirk at the thought, right on queue Henran appeared so Gohan ran over to him.

"Hey Henran!" exclaimed Gohan happily, Henran turned around and grinned at his best friend.

"Hey Gohan, what are you doing here?" asked Henran curiously, "I thought you didn't have to be back for another two days"

"What are you, my personal organizer?" joked the young Saiyan, "well something came up, anyway what are you doing here?"

"I'm always here!"

"You don't have much of a life do you?"

"Oh really?" asked Henran, "You're the one who has to study" Gohan just grinned.

"Anyway, can we go to the café, I'm so hungry!"

"What's new?"

WITH GOKU

"Goku cant you do that ki trick thingy you do?" asked Chichi who was still crying after two whole hours of weeping.

"Chi, I can't! I can't track him, he's hidden his ki!" exclaimed Goku who was on the verge of crying himself but didn't so he could be strong for his wife, "man… this is my entire fault, I never knew he felt like this…" he mumbled.

"Goku, please don't blame yourself, he has to be out there"

"Chi, Cell is out there!" Goku said loudly forgetting about not to worry his wife, "And that monster won't give a flying monkey about killing our son!"

"Please Goku" she said weakly, "just find our son"

"I can't…" he whimpered in reply, Goku wrapped his arms around Chichi and just hugged her worried about their son.

WITH GOHAN

Elsewhere Gohan had finished eating a few hours ago and it had just turned 3:00 PM; full of boredom and mischief the two young warriors began to plan a prank on their favourite target, Sune (Henran's sensei). The funny thing was that Sune had no idea it was them which made that always tricked him so it a hell of a lot easier for Henran, Henran never really felt guilty seeing he hated Sune's guts, he sometimes envied Gohan for having Faita as his sensei "Gohan, listen to me, dying his hair pink is too 70's" sighed Henran.

"C'mon Henran, don't be so boring… fine" Gohan replied, "Hmm… is he allergic to anything?"

"Umm… he is allergic to something, I think its nuts" Gohan's face lit up as he smirked deviously.

"Ok, progress…"

2 DAY'S LATER

Cell games

Formal grading ceremony

Gohan changed into his black Saiyan armour which was made especially for the grading, once he had changed he wrapped his brown tail around his waist and walked out of his room and into the great hall where he was going to finish his training, there were about five people there including himself, there was; Faita and himself, Sune with Henran and there was a man who also wore armour but his was in an ancient style and it was green.

"Ok we may begin" stated the man in the green armour, "You must be Henran, from the planet Lantirium" he then said looking in Gohan's best friend's direction.

"Yes Shuhan" replied Henran bowing his head to the man.

'This is Shuhan?' Gohan thought watching as the ceremony begun, 'I have heard so much about him… I don't understand he looks human! But so many people around here do' Gohan turned his head and looked in Faita's direction, he saw something on his face what he didn't expect to see on a day like this… disappointment. The confused Gohan turned his head back to Shuhan who was grading Henran first, 'shouldn't I feel excited? I mean… I know I will miss it here but… this day should be a glorious day, but I feel like something is wrong…' after fifteens minutes Henran's grading was over surprisingly, so Henran took a step back and let Gohan have his time in the light.

"Gohan" said Shuhan catching Gohan's attention, "the Earth raised Saiyan" Gohan nodded still not focused, "Faita has told me so much about you, he should feel proud, his pupil aged ten earth years standing before me" Gohan looked at Faita to see no expression on his face, he couldn't even meet Gohan's eyes. "Ok, first I need to ask you some questions like-"

"I'm sorry Shuhan, I cannot do this" interrupted Gohan.

"Gohan, there will be no second chances for your grading"

"I know I'm really sorry" he apologized before running out of the room.

"Faita I see your pupil has disgraced you once again" snorted Sune as Henran watched his best friend run out of the room gaped, Faita only responded with a grin on his face.

Ok how is this? I'm sorry it took a while to update and I'm also sorry for any mistakes. Danni x. update soon promise!


	6. Cell

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this'**also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter six… Cell**

Gohan ran to his room looking through his draws trying to find something, "got it!" he exclaimed pressing the button on the locket, he appeared in his room on Earth still in the special black armour, he placed the locket around his neck using the chain attached as he ran out of his room and headed for the front door.

Gohan flew straight out of the door and zoomed off thanking Kami he didn't run into his mother, 'right if I power up a quarter now then that will save some time' with those thoughts the young hybrid powered up to a weak form of super Saiyan, 'and Kami… please don't let them recognize me!'

WITH GOKU

"Goku, I thought you could fight better than this!" exclaimed Cell grinning evilly as he slammed Goku into the wall, the Saiyan quickly moved as soon as the wall made contact with his Gi.

"Why the hell has Goku been so damn confident then, he is losing!" exclaimed a confused and angry Piccolo, "Damn you Goku!"

'Why is he so strong?!' Goku thought as the android punched his enemy in the face, "this is not possible!'

"How are we going to stop him guys?!" exclaimed Krillin looking at his fellow warriors, "Goku is not strong enough!" there was no answer from the pale fighters, until someone spoke up, that someone was Vegeta.

"Kakkorot! You moron! If you went in the hyperbolic time chamber one more time then you could have stopped him!" he yelled causing Goku to feel even more guilty, suddenly Vegeta and the other fighters turned their heads feeling a strong ki coming their way.

"W-who is that?" muttered Yamcha, they soon noticed a golden aura heading towards them, "it can't be another Saiyan!" the aura came closer making a young boy appear, the boy looked around 12 years old maybe younger, his teal eyes had anger locked inside of them as his blonde hair swayed in the mild wind, the boy stopped just above Cell who had now stopped attacking Goku.

"Who are you?!" asked Cell eyeing the boy, "another Saiyan, it's impossible… unless, your- your-" before the tyrant could finish his sentence the young super Saiyan zoomed down and punched the android in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"I'm glad someone recognizes me" the boy said under his breath, "but like I said I would like to stay anonymous" Cell smirked.

"As you wish boy, but let me finish my little fight with… Goku" replied Cell wiping some blood off of his cheek; the boy snarled just before powering up further, his power level shot up double of what it once was as screams filled the air.

"That boy is stronger than Goku!" exclaimed Tien in shock.

"His power level, it's huge!" Piccolo shouted as he watched this mysterious warrior power up, 'but… it feels so familiar, I cant place it though…' he then thought, everybody watched this fighter in shock except two Saiyans, Vegeta and Trunks; a little further away from the other fighters Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger before saying anything.

"How dare he come out of the blue and attack the monster that I should be killing!" said Vegeta angrily, he turned to see his son grinning at this boy who was stronger than any of the Z fighters, "What are you grinning at boy?"

"Cant you see father?" asked Trunks turning to his father still grinning.

"See what?!"

"Who it is"

"Who is it?!"

"I knew he wouldn't quit training, I just knew it!" he answered, "in my timeline he always told me to never give up and to always-"

"WHO IS HE?!" Vegeta snapped.

"It's Gohan"

"What?!" he exclaimed so the Z fighters could now hear him, he quietened down before responding, "But that is impossible I have never sensed him training, the last time I sensed him was when you first arrived!"

"I'm just telling you what I see and sense, but his ki seems different, a lot different to my Gohan but I can still feel the similarities" Vegeta closed his eyes and tried hard to concentrate.

"IT IS HIM!"

"What?" said a confused Krillin, "do you know who he is Vegeta?" nobody answered him though; they turned back to the boy who is now known as Gohan to Vegeta and his son, he had finally finished powering up. Gohan stopped his yelling and looked down at his father; the man looked confused and shocked at this much power from a small boy.

"W-who are you?" asked Goku looking up at a familiar face, he didn't get a reply just a hand smashing into his neck causing him to black out, Gohan picked up his father and teleported him back to his 'friends' just before going back to face the android; Gohan stood before Cell with bolts of lightning radiating his golden aura and his teal eyes intimidating the monster. Cell stood in front of the hybrid grinding his teeth.

"How are you this strong!" he asked trembling with anger, confusion and fear.

"You're an idiot Cell, I warned you that night I came here, so here I am" Gohan replied coldly and quietly in a threatening tone, "I hope you're ready to die"

"How dare you, you little brat!" the young warrior couldn't prevent a smirk plastering his face, the android growled to himself still with his eyes locked on Gohan.

"What's wrong Cell?" asked Gohan in a mocking tone, "I'm awfully sorry that I have to stop your fun and games, but all good things must to come to an end" Cell suddenly threw a fist in Gohan's direction but he easily dodged, "So slow" the hybrid then kicked the monster in the jaw knocking him to the floor.

"That brat cannot be him, it's not possible… but… but" muttered Vegeta looking back and forth between Gohan to his unconscious father, the Saiyan smirked to himself realising something, 'So that Gaki doesn't want anybody to know of his little training sessions, I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me' he thought just before looking down to the Z fighters who had no idea, 'Idiots…'

"Get up monster!" exclaimed the mixed breed folding his arms, "I know your faking" you could hear a grunting sound coming from Cell as he stood up.

"You cannot be the son of G-" Cell began just before he got another swift attack in the face causing purple blood to crawl down his cheek.

"Like I said I prefer to be known as anonymous"

"Fine, it's a parting gift from me to you!" Gohan shook his head in disappointment as he frowned in the direction of the tyrant.

"Whatever…" with that word the warrior disappeared and reappeared behind Cell and punched him in the face, then kicked him in the gut before firing him in the back with a ki blast, Cell managed to land a punch or maybe a kick to Gohan's every five attacks and the evil android was getting worn out, "want to take a timeout Cell?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"DIE!" he screamed aiming his fist in Gohan's direction, Gohan sighed and grabbed the fist, twisting it back causing Cell a lot of pain, the monster screamed out in pain as Gohan smiled a well earned smirk.

"C'mon Cell, I missed something very important to be here!" he said whilst obviously enjoying hurting his enemy.

"Kill him now Gaki! We don't have all day" came a cold voice which belonged to Vegeta, the pure Saiyan was now in the spot light, Gohan gazed over to see Vegeta smirking in his direction.

'Does he know' the hybrid thought as he twisted the arm further back making Cell scream out once more, Gohan gave out a humph and a disappointed frown before doing as he was told, he removed one of his hands and caught Cell's free arm with his other hand which now held two arms locked in place, With the arm Gohan had just removed he made a light appear in his hand before mumbling, "like I said Cell, Ia illwa aveha ourya loodba noa yma andsha, one last word… Ka… me… ha…me… HA!" he screamed the last bit as he put the hand to Cell's back instantly killing the monster who was screaming in the attack, dust flew everywhere covering the two fighters, one now since Cell was dead, once the dust cleared one person was standing and looking at where the tyrant was standing.

"He did it…" muttered Krillin, "who is he?" the bald warrior jumped down from the cliff to congratulate the young fighter but noticed Vegeta flying towards the boy himself so he backed off knowing the boy could defend himself, to Krillin's surprise Trunks followed his father t where Gohan stood.

'What now?' wondered Gohan deep in thought still staring at the spot, 'what are they going to think of me when I return?' the hybrid sighed quietly, 'but I still cant tell anybody not just yet…' all of a sudden Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Trunks behind him grinning, 'Yeah they know…'

"Wow that was amazing!" exclaimed the happy Trunks, "why didn't you tell us?" all he got in reply was a death threatening glare from the young fighter.

"How the hell did you get so strong brat?" asked Vegeta looking more angry than happy.

"Who else knows?" Gohan finally asked neutrally avoiding answering the questions.

"Just us… but that depends on how long I want to keep this to myself of course" the prince smirked but Gohan didn't seemed fazed, he had something else on his mind.

"I would prefer to keep it to yourselves for now, when I return we will discuss this" he replied in a cold and unusual tone for him, he then got the locket from out under his shirt as he noticed Piccolo coming their way, "maybe sometime in the next few days…" he opened it and pressed the button before disappearing. Vegeta growled to himself in confusion and anger as he watched Gohan disappear.

"He said he would give us answers!" Trunks eventually said, "but I will be gone by tomorrow, I need to defeat the androids in my time" a small frown had set itself on his face just before he noticed the Namek coming over followed by the other fighters, minus Goku.

"Where is he?" asked Yamcha looking confused, "better question, who was he?"

"That is none of your concern" Vegeta snapped before flying off, Trunks sighed.

"Sorry I can't tell you guys that… umm… what about Goku?" asked the hybrid looking in Goku's direction, they then heard groaning sounds from him which made them think he was waking up, they were correct. Goku sat up rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Goku wondered aloud, "CELL?!" he yelled all of a sudden.

"Oh man you missed it Goku!" bellowed Krillin running over to his best friend helping him up. He soon started to explain what had happened.

WITH GOHAN

Gohan appeared in the hallway as usual, some of Cell's blood was on his armour as well as some of his own that Cell had managed to get out of him, his face was dirty as his hair was messier than normal. Gohan powered down to his regular state and walked down the hallway looking for his mentor, 'I bet they're going to kick me out' he sighed in his mind, lost in his thoughts Gohan had bumped into someone, he looked down to see Henran on the floor rubbing his head.

"Gohan!" exclaimed Henran realising it was his best friend, "where have you been and… Oh" he soon noticed he was covered in blood, dirt, sweat and other stuff.

"I'm sorry about today Henran; I didn't mean to walk out"

"I know something big must have come up man, but if you want to apologize than I think you should talk to Faita, he is in the training area" Gohan nodded as he walked off in the direction of his sensei. Faita was training again, but he stopped as he felt a familiar ki heading his way, as soon as he recognised it to be his student, Gohan appeared.

"Sensei…" Gohan muttered sadly, "I'm sorry that-"

"Don't blame yourself; you made the right decision" interrupted Faita.

"I did?"

"Don't be so idiotic, your planet would be gone by now if it wasn't for you"

"But I can't complete my training…" he sighed lowering his head.

"Well, there is one way" suddenly the hybrid shot his head up, eyes widened, "like I said, some people stay longer to learn how to either be a sensei or fight in the wars"

"But, that's a full time thing!"

"Beggars can't be choosers" he then smirked, "maybe I could try and persuade Shuhan…"

"Oh please!" he exclaimed, "please sensei!" Faita let a small chuckle out.

"Maybe, but for now I think you should go back to your room and sleep before you go back to your planet" he replied, Gohan nodded and walked down the hallway, well limped, "actually I think you should go in the regeneration tank"

"Erm I second that!" the Saiyan chuckled.

BACK ON EARTH…

"No way!" Goku bellowed, he was grinning though, secretly thanking the young fighter for what he did for them.

"Yeah and I think Vegeta knows who that guy was" replied Krillin, "but I doubt he will tell us"

"I bet I can get it out of him" the Saiyan joked, he soon frowned, "anyway I need to start looking for Gohan again…" Krillin sighed and nodded.

"I'm right behind you buddy"

End of chapter.

Muahaha, they don't know, I'm evil. Will they ever find out? Well Vegeta knows but will anyone else? Ok sorry about any mistakes and I'll update soon! Danni x


	7. explanations

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this'**also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter seven… explanations**

"I expect you to be back here tomorrow, then we can decide what we are going to do with you" stated Faita with his arms folded, it had been two days since the struggle for Earth's fate and Gohan was ready to go home and face his parents and… Vegeta.

"Yes sir" Gohan responded bowing his head to the alien, he stood up properly again and grabbed hold of the locket which was around his neck, he smiled grimly before pressing the button to return home. The Earth's savour was back in his room where he had studied since he was two, he didn't have much time to notice anything that had happened to his room when he last returned to kill Cell, it was just a rush, but he soon noticed the door was on the floor with broken hinges scattered everywhere, it made him shudder remembering that dreadful night. The hybrid gulped as he walked out of his room to the kitchen to find his mother and father talking, they looked pale, tired and it had been obvious that they had been crying, Gohan didn't know what to say so he just walked slowly closer to them which defiantly got their attention.

"Gohan!" his parents exclaimed in union, they both leaped forward and crushed their son in a family hug, they eventually let go of the stiff boy and Goku was the first one to speak.

"Where have you been?!"

Gohan was silent still looking at the ground.

"Please answer me…" he asked in a pleading tone which surprised the young fighter.

"Just away…" he said weakly.

"Look son, I'm really, REALLY sorry, please just look at me" Gohan did as he was asked and looked up at his father, "I really am sorry" the hybrid nodded and smiled weakly.

"Me too"

"Please don't ever run off like that again, especially when that monster was around" interrupted Chichi.

"Was?" he asked playing dumb, Goku grinned before answering.

"Yeah he's gone!" he said in a happy tone, "gone for good"

"Oh" he replied flatly, "did you kill him?"

"Um… no, actually" he started to chuckle, "I don't know who killed him"

"Oh"

"You must be tired son; I never knew you could suppress your ki for so long, why don't you go rest?"

"No, I'm ok. Really. I'm fine" Chichi just hugged him again but didn't let go after five minutes.

"Erm Chi, I think you should let him breathe, why don't you call the others to let them know he's ok?" he suggested, the woman sighed and let go of her son who was still staring at the ground, she walked off into the living room after she brushed her hand through his black hair. "I really need to know what happened out there"

"Out where?" the hybrid asked.

"When you was gone"

"Oh" he said flatly for the third time, "Nothing happened, I was staying out in the wilderness-"

"But we looked there" he interrupted.

"Which wilderness father?" Goku immediately closed his mouth, Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"Just don't ever do it again!" he wrapped his arms around his son and gave Gohan his third hug in ten minutes.

"Please, (choke) may I, (gasp) go study" he asked, Goku pulled away and looked at his son oddly before he placed a hand to his forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"A-huh" he replied slowly, "I just want to study…"

"O-k… no really, did you bang your head or something?" the hybrid sighed as he walked off back to his room, but before Gohan could enter his room he was stopped by his mother.

"Gohan, I don't know why but Bulma wants to see you it's something about your ji" she said blocking him from getting into his room.

"Don't you mean ki?" he asked raising his eyebrow, "Um… I'm guessing you want me to go over there then?"

"I don't want you to; you've only just come home!"

"So I don't have to go?"

"No, your going, it would be rude otherwise" the young fighter sighed but nodded, before leaving.

'I wonder why mother is letting me go to see Bulma as soon as I returned, it must be an 'I think he needs freedom thing' oh well…' he thought as he flew off.

AT CAPSULE CORP.

Bulma was standing outside waiting for Gohan; she was wearing a thick woolly coat seeing it was raining, her hood was also up which covered her medium length blue hair. She soon noticed a figure heading towards her, it got closer and closer making Gohan appear in front of her.

"Gohan!" she squealed hugging the hybrid, "Ho my gosh, Gohan! Look at you, you are so big and- we were so worried!" she let go eventually let go of Gohan got a proper look at him, she grinned, "you look so much like your father"

"Um… thanks, I guess" he couldn't help but roll his eyes, thank Kami he didn't get the brains from him, "so what did you want to see me about?"

"Oh right, yeah!" she started, "well I was wondering if you felt that ki, the one that destroyed Cell?" she started walking into capsule with Gohan following with a worried look on his face, he didn't want to run into Vegeta just yet.

"Um… no" he lied.

"Oh, really?" she said surprised, "well I'm sure you felt it, it shook the earth!"

'Wow never knew I was that strong' Gohan chuckled in his mind; he gave a small shrug still following Bulma to her lab.

"Well you see, I have created a device that will be able to track down this mysterious fighter, all I need is someone that can sense kis and will agree to help me, what do you say?"

"Why cant Krillin or Yamcha do it?"

"I need a Saiyan"

"My dad or Vegeta?"

"Goku wont take part because of a um… you'll see and Vegeta doesn't care for some reason"

"Oh… well why wouldn't they help you out of kindness?" Bulma gave a snort.

"Because Gohan, they can't trust me, stupid men, but you can trust me cant you Gohan?" she then began to give the boy the puppy-dog eyes hoping he would help.

"Well… I don't know"

"So you can't trust me either?!" she exclaimed, "Fine then, I guess you will never know who this person was"

"Oh well" the scientist blinked a few times in confusion.

"Oh well? OH WELL?! I need to know!"

"Fine I'll help you!" he replied quickly and nervously, Bulma smiled and handed Gohan the device and some other equipment.

"Ok Gohan, I will need to take a blood sample from you first" she said squinting her eyes expecting Gohan to fly up the wall.

"Right… I guess that's why my father said he wouldn't help you" he answered in a bored tone putting his arm in front of Bulma ready for her to take the blood; she again blinked in confusion before taking the sample.

"Ok I'll put this in the second device, your half Saiyan genetic makeup will help track down the other Saiyan that killed Cell" she said as she put the blood in another device that linked to the one Gohan was holding, "Right, attach that wire to your forehead, and the green plug goes into this socket" she pointed down to the wall where a socket was placed.

'Great how do I get out of this one?' Gohan thought doing as he was told, 'I'll just blow the device up when she isn't looking' he looked down to the device he was holding and frowned, 'aww I feel tight, Bulma put a lot of effort into this and it's obvious she wont be able to make another one… oh well'

"Ok Gohan, I will be right back, I'm going to go get some more important things from my dad's lab, I'll be back in a few minutes" she said after attaching everything together leaving Gohan looking like an idiot. After about five minutes of Gohan looking like a moron a familiar face met Gohan's eyes, he gulped.

"Vegeta" he muttered removing the wires, Vegeta smirked as he walked in, it was obvious he had noticed Gohan with the wires on, but the smirk soon faded to a scowl as he walked up closer to Gohan and pinned him up against the wall.

"Brat spill" he snapped, the hybrid let a smirk which mirrored Vegeta's onto his face, "I said spill!"

"What is there to say Vegeta?" he also snapped, "you know so what do I have to say to keep your mouth shut?" the pure blooded Saiyan dropped 'the brat' and placed a finger to his chin and made a 'hmm' noise before answering.

"I want to know where you have been training first and then I will tell you what I want out of this" he replied smugly, by now Gohan's smirk had disappeared and was replaced with a scowl which also mirrored Vegeta's.

"That is none of your concern!"

"But it is, you obviously don't want your parents to find out, do you not?" Gohan sighed and took a seat on a nearby stool and began to tell Vegeta about his secret…

"B-but that is impossible, it's a myth, a legend, NOTHING MORE!" Vegeta exclaimed once the warrior finished his story, Gohan shrugged.

"Guess not"

"Why didn't you say anything of this before?!"

"Who to? I'm not going to stop training because mummy said so" he spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

"My father said that place was nothing but a mere myth, a children's fantasy!"

"Ok, get over it. So what I train there, no big deal… unless anybody else finds out"

"Don't backchat me brat" he spat then muttered in saiya-go, "ockyca ittlea watta" Gohan snorted.

"Looks who's talking"

"What was that!?"

"I prefer not to be called a cocky little twat please" the hybrid let the smirk return to his face.

"But how?!"

"I'm just full of surprises" he stated cheekily, "so what are you going to get out of this?"

"Me?" Vegeta chuckled, "I get a sparing partner"

(A/N: if you have read all of my other stories you will have noticed Vegeta and Gohan are always sparring partners, I don't know about my next fic though, maybe! lol, oh well… I like Gohan with a bit of an attitude:P)

"What?!" Gohan exclaimed gaped, "I don't even have enough time for my studies never mind more training!" the prince folded his arms and raised an eyebrow "… Fine! But how am I going to spar with you without anybody knowing?!"

"Your problem, not mine" he smirked, "I expect you to be here once you get back"

"Yes sir" Gohan snorted definitely full of sarcasm.

"You must want to train a hell of a lot"

"More than you will ever know" the youngest fighter said glaring at Vegeta as he pointed his finger at the device, suddenly a pink beam appeared and completely destroyed it, Vegeta once again smirked as he walked away. Bulma eventually came back after 15 minutes to find a wrecked device and Gohan sitting on the chair deep in thought.

"What happened?!" she screeched.

"Your device wasn't strong enough to hold the genes of a Saiyan causing the device to malfunction; it was going haywire and could have damaged the lab so I had to stop it before anything bad could happen"

"B-but"

"I'm sorry Bulma, maybe he just wasn't meant to be found" Bulma eventually nodded with a sad look on her face.

"I guess…" she sighed, Gohan smiled at her before walking out of the room t fly home.

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan had just showed up at the 'school' and was heading to meet his sensei and Shuhan in the main hall, he gulped nervously as he entered the room to find them standing at a desk, the desk had some papers on it and they were going through them. "Ah Gohan" came Shuhan's voice as he noticed the hybrid present, "come here" Gohan obediently walked over to them before bowing.

"Do you know what these are?" Faita asked pointing down to the papers, the child shook his head, "these are your files, we all have them, and they determine where you will be training and who will be your teacher"

"Oh" Gohan replied looking down at some of the graphs of his power level, "what does this mean?"

"We decided that you should take the AB46F21 course"

"The what?" Faita sighed.

"The AB46F21 course, it's just a name, it's one of the harder ones, if you say"

"Wait, what will I be then?" asked the hybrid, "A warrior or a sensei?"

"Well…" Shuhan chuckled, "It's like a diploma, there are many options from this"

"Like?"

"Well that doesn't matter right now, but I have already put you on this 'course' so it's settled"

"Oh, I guess I don't get a say in this, in my life?" muttered Gohan, he soon got a smack around the head from Faita, "Ow! Can't you hit me somewhere different? It's always in the same place" and again another smack, the hybrid decided to close his mouth unless he wanted a bruise.

"Good Saiyan" mocked Faita as he walked off.

"I'm not a dog" mumbled Gohan under his breath as he followed Faita, only Shuhan heard and it brought a smirk to his face.

'His attitude will eventually change through the next years of training with Faita' Shuhan thought as he too went off in another direction.

"Erm sensei" said Gohan nervously to Faita; they were now out of the hall and in the main corridor.

"Yes brat?"

"Wow that's new" Gohan winced at his remark expecting a smack.

"I'm feeling merciful so hurry up" said Faita.

"Well you know when I went back to fight Cell, I did tell you that Vegeta recognized me did I not?"

"NO!" he exclaimed, "No you did not!"

"I'm sorry" he squeaked, "He said if I spar with him he wouldn't breathe a word"

"He better not or you will be paying the price"

"Well I was wondering if you had a device that could wipe his memory?"

"No"

"Oh man… what am I going to do now? I don't have anytime for myself, it's just train, train, TRAIN!" he yelled in frustration, Faita couldn't hold himself any longer and started laughing.

"Poor you" he said sarcastically, "C'mon I need a good spar and bloody hell brat, don't let anybody else find out!" Gohan nodded as he followed his teacher.

'Phew that went better than I thought' he sighed in his mind.

THAT NIGHT…

Diary,

It has been a while since my last encounter with you, many things has changed since then. I was surprised to see you I thought I lost you forever but when I found you under my bed covered in dust I was so happy! Anyway long story short, mother is pregnant! I can't believe it! Ok no I've said it I'm going to calm down, but I really am happy!

Dad and I are getting along ok, but we aren't as close as before, but some of the things I said were true, SOME.

And I wonder what my future has in store for me at the academy, I heard Henran has started training to become a warrior, I'm glad that my best friend is going to be there with me, also some other kids will be there so I'm in luck!

Anyway I'm sleepy, goodnight!

End of chapter.

Ok how's this for you? I know not one of my best chapters and I haven't updated my stories in a while but I'm attempting to be more social! Lol, anyway sorry if there were any mistakes and in the next chapter it will go by a few years… I think. Lol Danni x


	8. 5 years later

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this'**also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter eight… 5 years later**

A fifteen year old Gohan was sitting on his bed messing around with his brown tail, he had no other source of entertainment seeing his studies were completed and he couldn't go back to the academy until 8:00 Pm and seeing it was only 4 Pm he had no chance of return until much later. "Gohan!" came Goku's voice, the teen jumped off his bed hiding his tail and walked off into the kitchen to find the kitchen covered in some green mush.

"Do I even want to know?" Gohan asked eyeing the kitchen.

"Um… well your mother is out and Goten was hungry" Goku replied sheepishly staring at the five year sitting in the seat who was also covered in the green substance, Gohan walked over to the microwave, it was obvious that his father had used it to create the 'food' seeing it had looked like it had exploded, he looked down at a can which had the word 'peas' written on it.

"You can't just feed him pea's idiot" he snapped throwing the can in the bin.

"That doesn't matter!" Goku exclaimed, "What really matters is that Chichi is going to kill me when she gets back, and you're the only one that knows who to clean as good as she doe's!"

"Don't dump this on me! And why should I know how to clean?"

"Well, you're here more than I am!"

"So what, why should I- wait what do you mean? Where do you go?"

"Well I have to train Goten don't I?" he asked pointed down to his mini clone who was picking his nose.

"EXCUSE ME?!" he shouted, "you train him but not me?!"

"Well Chichi said that she is ok for having one scholar in the family…"

"Nobody cares about my thoughts?!" he again shouted as he walked out of the front door.

"Gohan! No please don't be like this!" he pleaded.

"What? Reacting normally?! Fine you go train Goten!"

"Wait Gohan"

"WHAT?"

"So are you going to help me?" it took all his power to fight his urges to kill his father and walked through the door slamming it shut.

AT CAPSULE CORP.

"I want another 100 push ups!" exclaimed Vegeta to his son, Trunks was sweating madly and was red in the face, all of a sudden his arms gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry dad" he said panting on the floor, Vegeta made a 'humph' noise and threw a towel down to his son before he walked from the garden to his beloved GR to find his teenage sparring partner sitting on one of the computer panels waiting for the prince.

"Humph, about time too, I thought I was going to have to set camp" Gohan snorted.

"You're early" the prince snapped.

"Why are you complaining? I'm the one that's always busy" he said in the same tone.

"If you're so busy why are you here so early?" he again snapped.

"Cause I'm pissed off and I need a decent spar, problem?"

"Well stop complaining and fight me you low class Baka!"

"Actually" he started standing up, "My father is a low class Baka, I have no class which makes me a rebel to the Saiyan society, I need to be assigned one before you can insult me" a small smirk formed on his smug face.

"Shut up! I'm the one that makes up the rules seeing I'm royalty! I can put you in the bottom class if I wanted too!"

"Except my apologies your highness, as well as a beating" he commented sarcastically before throwing a punch in his direction, Vegeta being off guard took the punch and went flying into the wall, "sorry I slipped" he then started laughing at his own joke, the angry full blooded Saiyan saw his chance and knocked the teenager to the ground.

"Me too" he walked over to the panel and pressed a purple button raising the gravity to about 1,500, Gohan was just about to stand up when the gravity hit him and fell back down to the ground again, "C'mon brat I thought you was stronger than that!"

"Oh thanks for telling me that you were going to turn the gravity on"

"Just shut up and fight me!" Gohan stood up now used to the gravity, he powered up to super Saiyan smirking.

"I'm still impressed that Bulma updated the GR, how you got her to… I don't want to know" he shuddered, "maybe she can show me how to make a ki blocker, hmm…"

"C'MON!" he exclaimed, Gohan gave a snigger before kicking Vegeta in the gut, the prince placed a hand on his gut where the hybrid had just kicked him, he used his other hand to block the next attack, he then used his right leg and kicked Gohan's side, about three hours later Gohan was once again victor.

"Until next time" stated Gohan as he put two fingers to his head, he then disappeared using the famous instant transmission which his father didn't teach him, he left Vegeta on the floor covered in blood and sweat.

THE SON HOME

Chichi opened the door to her home to find HER kitchen covered in some green mush like substance, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, Goku walked into the room and smiled a sheepish grin placing a hand on the back of his head, "Erm hi honey"

"GOKU!" she eventually shouted.

"I'm so, so, SO sorry!" he said in a pleading voice, "Please forgive me!"

"B-but how?!" right on time our favourite teenage Saiyan walked through the door and brushed his mother as he walked past her, "Gohan! Come back here! Did you have anything to do with this!?"

"Me?" he questioned, "no, I don't have much to do with this family, you see, I study" he soon stormed off to his room leaving a confused Chichi and a guilty

Goku.

THE ACADEMY

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Henran.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you should tell him" suggested Faita.

"Are you kidding?!" the 16 year old exclaimed, "You know how much he worships his family!" again Gohan appeared in the room right one queue.

"I hate them, I hate them all!" the hybrid exclaimed slumping in a chair near the two.

"Hate who?" Henran wondered aloud.

"My parents! Who else!?" Faita gave out a snort before walking out of the room leaving the two friends alone, "I'll be there for a spar in a minute"

"Yeah whatever" Faita again snorted.

"Gohan what are you doing here early?!" asked the eldest teen.

"Cause my stupid parents are training my brother!" the hybrid snapped, Henran raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Man I'm sorry"

"Yeah whatever "

'Is it me or did he just sound just like Faita? I hope I'm nothing like my sensei!' he thought with a shudder before stating, "Well… I was just talking to Faita"

"Yeah and?"

"Well he was just saying that just sparring isn't enough"

"And?..."

"Well, I know we do different sorts of training but Faita asked me to tell you that…" he started, 'because he hasn't the guts' he thought before carrying on, "I know you um… care a lot for your family-"

"Get to the point"

"W-well we think in order for you to complete your training of independence, you should, well maybe you could train for a while in space" this caused Gohan to raise an eyebrow before responding.

"I have been on my own in the wilderness for six months before why else should I go?" he asked.

"Well you need to know about the universes" he said with more confidence now he knew Gohan wasn't going to get mad.

"Hmm…" the youngest shrugged, "maybe, I'm really pissed with my parents" Henran shook his head sighing.

"I know that they upset you Gohan, but you will have to forgive them"

"I thought you were trying to persuade me to go off into space, not to stay on earth and play happy families!" Gohan chuckled, even Henran grinned before replying.

"I'm just saying, but we think-"

"We? Why are you so involved?"

"What?" Henran grinned once more, "Can't a friend be somewhat interested to what should happen to you"

"Meddling?" he joked.

"Well at least I'm a good enough friend to care" came another joked.

"Yeah good enough to meddle" the hybrid paused for a second, "yeah your right, maybe I should go off into space for a break, maybe then nobody can meddle with my life!" Gohan let a snigger out, as did Henran, "anyway later, I'm going to go do some sparring with Faita"

"See you later!"

THAT NIGHT

Gohan appeared in his room with his trusty locket in his hand, he looked at his clock, "10:00 Pm whoops" he let out a chuckle as he walked out of the room to the living room to find his parents sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"MR SATAN! MR SATAN!" they heard coming from the TV which made Chichi sigh.

"That man" she said, "I don't know why whoever that guy was that killed the monster would let that monkey steal his credit!" Gohan smirked.

'Aww, they are so naive' he sniggered in his brain, he soon frowned at the term 'monkey', that's what they called Saiyans by people who hated or were jealous of them, Goku turned his head thinking he heard a sound, he was right.

"Oh Gohan!" he exclaimed happily, "we thought we should let you have some time to yourself, feeling better?"

"Yeah" he admitted, he flashed a small smile.

"So still not sore?" the teen let out a long sigh.

"Nope" he half lied, "but I have decided that I'm going to go travelling"

"You've decided?" interrupted Chichi.

"Yes, I've decided" he snapped, Chichi looked taken back, it was very rare that Gohan rarely spoke to his parents like that.

"B-but you can't go out there on your own!"

"Why not? I think I can look after myself"

"Man I don't know Gohan, you haven't been training as hard which makes it quite dangerous out there" stated the full blooded Saiyan.

"Actually Goku he doesn't train at all" added Chichi.

"So what… please!" the teen pleaded, "I don't need any money, I don't need anything!" he quickly added before thinking, 'anyone…'

"I don't know, how long are you planning on being gone?" Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know, it could be anywhere up to two weeks" the two parents looked at each other.

THE NEXT DAY

"Oh be careful Gohan" exclaimed Chichi hugging Gohan tightly, the teen smiled faintly nodding to his mother, he turned to his father and nodded before flying off with his backpack. When Gohan was far away he opened his backpack and got his locket out and pressed the button.

AT THE ACADEMY

"Damn that brat!" snorted Faita, "where is he?!" the sensei was waiting for his pupil by the ship he was meant to be travelling in, suddenly Gohan appeared in the room.

"Sorry… late… me" he panted, Faita raised and eyebrow before handing him a package, "what's this?"

"Oh, didn't Henran tell you? We need someone to deliver this package to a planet known as Elleinad"

"What?!" the hybrid exclaimed, "are you kidding me?! I lied to my parents to take some stupid package to a stupid planet!?"

"And train" he added chuckling, "anyway get going, I will see you next month"

"Next month?!" he spat in shock, 'great can this get worse?' he thought whilst getting on the ship.

THAT NIGHT ON THE SHIP

_Dear log,_

_Another hard day for me, first I find out that my dad is training my brother, then I have to play delivery boy, I mean c'mon! I was the one that defeated Cell now I'm taking some stupid package to some stupid far away planet!_

_I just checked the computer and it said I have to wait another two weeks before I land, fun. Anyway I'm bushed, good night._

End of chapter.

Ok I hope this is ok for you guys, I am thinking of making this a romance too, not much though because I'm not really into the lovey dovey stuff, this will be mostly an action/adventure. Anyway tell me what you think, and tell me if I should add some romance, see you later! Danni x P.S sorry for mistakes!


	9. Spaced out

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream"

**Chapter nine… spaced out**

"10 days until we reach our Destination" came a robotic voice from the main computer, Gohan sighed.

"Stupid Henran" he muttered as he read through one of his study books, "I'm going to kill him when I get back, why couldn't he go? Lazy son of a-"

"We are now landing" came the robotic voice once again.

"What?" the hybrid jumped up out of his seat and walked over to the computer, "no this can't be right" he then started typing, as he did loud beeping noises began to sound.

"Warning. Warning. A virus has been detected, the ship control panels are going to terminate" as the computer said that all the lights turned off along with the computer itself.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, something was wrong and he knew it, he started to feel the ship's speed decreasing, eventually he could feel the ship falling along with himself. Gohan ran back over to his seat and began to buckle himself in, "this cannot be happening!" as those words escaped his mouth he could feel the ship starting to crash, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping for the best.

SOMEWHERE ON A RED PLANET…

"Hey Shokora! Wait up! Don't run off like that!" demanded a young alien, the alien looked much like a human as did many other species but this particular breed was very tanned seeing that they were very close to a star, they all had either blonde or light brown hair, maybe the odd one or two red haired people but nothing more, this young boy around the age of 12 was no exception, his light brown hair chased him as he ran after his sister.

"Don't be so boring Kirik! Papa won't find out" replied his sister who had stopped running, but she had only stopped running so she could fly off. Laughing then could be heard.

"Oh c'mon Kirik don't go lame on us" stated one of Shokora's friends.

"I'm not going 'lame' so don't use that line on me!" he snapped, "Your father isn't the king of Nahtan, is he Budou?"

"No but he's mine so stop moaning and come on" Shokora snapped back, just as Kirik was about to respond they could hear a loud noise coming from the air, all of the friends looked up into the sky and saw a spaceship flying down at an intense speed, soon the ship went out of sight into a forest nearby, they eventually heard a 'BOOM' as it crashed. They all stared at one another waiting for someone to say something, Shokora sighed, she had, had enough of the waiting and started to fly off in the direction of the crash.

"Shokora!" her brother yelled once more, "are you mad? You could get killed!" she turned around slowly as her long, blonde hair followed her, she folded her arms and looked at her brother and friends.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked, all she got in reply was silence and a red in the face little brother, "well?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Shokora, it's not the smartest thing to do is it?" asked another of her friends, Miruku, Shokora frowned as she knew her brother and two other friends agreed with her.

"Please come guys" she pleaded, no faces changed, they were all still plastered in a look that read 'I'm scared', she then let a smug look take over her face as she turned to Higashi, the toughest of the group, "anyway if anything should happen, Higashi can take care of us" she knew how their group leader couldn't resist to brag or boast about being the strongest, sometimes she wondered if they couldn't spell arrogant without his name in it.

"Yeah" Higashi quickly stated without thinking, he instantly regretted what he had just said but didn't show it, "Yeah I can look after you guys out there"

"See, he'll look after us" she chuckled, "please" she gave her friends her best impression of the famous puppy-dog eyes, they all sighed and gave in.

"No way! No-huh!" yelled Kirik, "I'm not going!"

"Fine" she smirked, "stay here on your own, where anybody can attack you-"

"From behind!" exclaimed Budou as he jumped the youngest in the group, the four teens started laughing as Kirik stood up wiping the dust off of him with a scowl.

"C'mon lets go!" proclaimed Higashi as he flew off in the direction of the crash, the others followed including Kirik, he was regretting it though as he thought of the dangers.

They eventually came across where the ship had crashed, the five noticed the ship was in a very bad condition too, "Wow, is that one of ours?" asked Miruku, Budou shook his head.

"No, it looks like it has been chewed and spat back up again though" he replied.

"So are we just going to stand here or see what's inside?" half asked, half demanded Shokora.

"Are you being serious?!" snapped her brother, he gulped before continuing, "Maybe we should leave whoever in there alone"

"C'mon little bro, if there is somebody in there, he's got to be dead"

"B-but-"

"Baby" snorted Higashi.

"Hey don't be so mean, I'm not going in there either" protested Miruku.

"Oh c'mon!" the princess pleaded.

"No" Budou answered for her.

"What your not coming either?" asked Higashi, Budou shook his head as did Miruku and Kirik. The two daring teens looked at each other and nodded just before they entered the ship.

"Wow this place is so big" Shokora whispered to her friend, he nodded and then turned down a corridor followed by Shokora; they soon started to hear low beeping noises coming from one of the rooms which they guessed to be where you drove the ship, the female teen let a gulp slip.

"I d-don't think we should go in there" she stuttered.

"Hey don't worry princess, I'll look after to you" he boldly and bravely promised as he opened the door slowly, the room was dark except for a red beeping light in the corner which was flickering, the light gave the room a crimson and grim look, the two couldn't make out much, but Higashi managed to find the emergency power box next to them, once he had pressed the power button all the lights flashed on as did the computer.

"Wow, look at this technology, its amazing!" exclaimed Shokora in shock, the male grinned until he came upon a gruesome sight, she soon noticed the look on her friend's face and looked in his direction, "Oh my Kami!" she again exclaimed but in a different tone, "Is he still alive?" she asked staring at a body floating on it's stomach in a pool of blood on the floor.

"I don't think so, did you see how fast he was going?" he answered, she sighed feeling sorry for the guy. But what they saw shocked them, the body started moving, slowly and shakily the male started to push himself up with his arms, he lifted his face up to see two blurs standing before him.

"Oh my gosh" she gasped under her breath, she pulled her friend's top getting his attention away from the machinery, 'how can he survive that?!' she thought in confusion and shock.

"He's alive!" Higashi exclaimed just as shocked as his friend, the bloody body fell to the ground from exhaustion; there was a slight splash of blood as his face hit the cold floor.

OUTSIDE OF THE SHIP

"Oh man I feel so bad" sighed Budou who was sitting on the ground moving his foot along the dirt, "we shouldn't have let them go in there alone"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I hope they are ok" replied Miruku, even though Kirik didn't regret not going in the ship, he sure did feel bad about it.

"Me too" said the12 year old. All of a sudden the princess appeared panting, "Shokora!" the three yelled in union.

"Get my father!" she demanded.

"What? Why do we need dad?"

"Go get him Kirikuzu!" she yelled calling her little brother by his full name.

"What why?" he asked, just as he said that Higashi appeared from the mysterious ship with a bloody body in his arms, he suddenly turned pale along with Budou and Miruku.

2 DAYS LATER…

Gohan opened his eyes to find he was staring at a white ceiling, he shot up to see he was in a medical looking room, he then looked down at his chest to find bandages wrapped around his muscular torso, he pulled the white sheet which was covering him off before standing up shakily, he was only in his Gi bottoms which were covered in rich Saiyan blood. "Your awake!?" came a shocked voice, the 15 year old turned his head sharply to see a man that he guessed to be a doctor behind him.

"Where am I?" the hybrid asked walking up to the man.

"I think you should take a seat" the doctor suggested not answering the question, "I don't understand how you can be awake so quickly, especially from a crash like that!" Gohan flashed a smile before sitting on the bed.

"I'm awake that's all that matters" the doctor grinned.

"Yes that's true, but seeing that you are, um… healed would you be able to answer some questions for us?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of questions?" the doctor smiled once more before answering.

"Don't worry kid, they won't hurt you, you've just got to be thankful you didn't come across any Saiyans!" the doctor shuddered, "most of them are gone now but some lucky ones are still floating around out there like" he shuddered again, "Broly or Turlis…" Gohan crossed his arms across his sore chest.

"What do you mean by that?" he practically spat.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Don't you know what Saiyans are, they're-"

"Another species that were over taken by Friezer's empire and was forced to purge planets or death would be the punishment. Friezer was actually scared of the Saiyans so was forced to destroy them in fear of a rebellion, legend has it, one of the Saiyans foretold of this event and warned the others, yet nobody believed and he was doomed to knowing the fate"

"Um… well yes, you must know a lot about the universe then don't you?"

"Not really" he said simply, the doctor soon realized he had upset the teen.

"Have I somehow offended you?"

"Not really, I'm used to it. Anyway where actually am I?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have any authority to answer any of that sort of questions" the teen rolled his eyes and stood up again, "are you sure you are able to stand, I mean that was a heck of a crash" the hybrid shrugged.

"I guess"

"Okay, I will call our king and I will arrange a time for you to tell him why you are here" stated the doctor before walking out of the room.

"Wait" but it was too late, he was already gone, he sighed before walking over to the window, he leaned on the window and admired the view, the ground was red and looked rather depressing but the plants were beautiful, all the flowers were red to match the ground and the water was a beautiful, clean blue. The teen sighed again as he wondered where his ship was, he eventually turned around and sat on his bed, he soon realized that his backpack was on a chair near him so he grabbed it to see if they had taken anything from it, surprisingly everything was still there from his extra Gi to his locket, he grinned as he took the locket and pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Gohan growled knowing he was too far away form Earth, so he just changed into his extra black Gi and put his rags in the bin. The doctor eventually walked back into the room and smiled at the teen, "I see you found your things"

"Yeah" he said rather angrily, he just wanted to get back to the academy! His tail suddenly started swinging behind him uncontrollably.

"Good" he smiled again, "anyway the king said that- WHOA!" he yelled backing away slowly, "Y-you're a Saiyan!" Gohan smirked before answering proudly.

"Yup" he did start to feel quite bad when he noticed the doctor was probably having a heart attack, he shook his head grinning before standing up, "look I'm not going to hurt you" he then thought this was his best opportunity to get his ship back, "unless I don't get my ship…"

"I C-cant d-do that" the hybrid rolled his eyes, so much for plan A, the doctor was now at the door, he opened it quickly and ran away fast, fast as hell. Gohan snorted as he tucked his tail into his pants so nobody could see it.

'Wow I never knew they were so scared of Saiyans… oh well, best not let them see my tail or they'll freak' he thought with a snigger as he walked out of the door with his backpack on. Gohan walked out of the room into the corridor, it was very busy, that's when he noticed what looked like the media, he raised his eyebrow as he walked over in that direction. Once he got over there he soon realized he was the reason the media was there, they were all staring at him and asking him lots of ridicules questions, he didn't open his mouth once, soon he had enough of all of the attention and sent them a glare that read 'back of or die', they too backed away slowly now scared of this mysterious young man. He turned around and walked off further into the corridor where he saw the same doctor from before, "hey, I need to talk to you!" he exclaimed running up to him.

"I- I… I" the doctor stuttered as he stopped.

"Grow up" Gohan demanded, "If I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now" he placed a hand on the man's shoulder which made him feel even worse, "listen, I just need to get to Elleinad"

"W-well you have a meeting with our king" he squeaked, Gohan sighed, he knew never to reveal his secret to anybody but this is just stupid! He knew there was no other option and even Faita said to use his common sense when it came to this sort of thing.

"Right" Gohan sighed again placing his hand in front of him, "my name is Gohan, I train at WS academy" the doctor went wide-eyed.

"Y-your training at WS?" he repeated, Gohan smirked, "It's an honor sir" he then said shaking Gohan's hand.

"Yeah sure. Just don't call me sir again and don't open your mouth, got it?" he snapped, the doctor smiled faintly nodding, "good, now where do I go to meet the king so I can get off this planet?"

AT THE PALACE

"Papa, is it true that you are meeting with the space traveler?" asked Shokora, the man smiled down to his daughter before nodding a yes, his son gulped.

"W-well I'll be out for then" he nervously chuckled.

"You have nothing to worry about, my son. I'm able to fight off any unwanted visitor, do you remember our last, Broly?" the king asked, his children nodded, "good, he was a super Saiyan was he not?" again another nod.

"Your majesty!" came the voice of one of his workers, "he has arrived"

"Send him in"

End of chapter.

I got this done in one day! Woohoo! Lol anyway thanks for the updates people, I left it for like 15 minutes and when I returned there was like 4 reviews, wowie! Ok, ok sorry if there are any mistakes, and I still haven't decided on romance or not, so if you're thinking 'hmm… princess I know what's going to happen here…' well think again! Lol actually you might be right heheh I don't know :S. Anyway if you don't or do want romance just tell me! Thanks guys! See you later! Danni x P.S if you read any of my other stories that aren't completed, don't worry I will get back to them I just want to write this one more, and if I write another story when I can't be arsed with it, it ends of dead crap. Oh well see ya!


	10. What are you doing here!

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!"

**Chapter ten… What are you doing here?!**

Kirik stood close to his father worried about their new arrival, Shokora on the other hand stood in front of her father eager to see this space traveler in person, the king grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer towards himself, "Papa I can protect myself" she hissed.

"Shokora, I will not take any chances" he stated, soon the door opened making a young teen appear, everybody knew he was this 'alien' seeing he stood out like a sore thumb with his short, spiky black hair and midnight black Gi, once the fighter had entered the main hall the doors shut behind him almost instantly, the king smiled faintly before saying anything, "Hello young traveler, what brings you to our planet?" he asked in a curious but firm tone. The teenager let his cold face crack with a smirk.

"Nothing brings me here, I simply crashed on this planet" he answered truthfully, "personally I want off" the king raised his eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Doesn't this planet interest you?"

"All planets interest me, I have only been to about three, but my home planet is the most beautiful, I don't care what I have to do to get back to it" the king frowned, how dare this kid speak to him like this?!

"You surprise me with your tone, not many speak to the strongest in the universe like you dare to" the one before him let out a small chuckle, "I don't understand what you find humorous, I hope you know of the Saiyans, young one?"

"You could say that"

"I have defeated Broly, the legendary super Saiyan" he boasted proudly, the teen fighter smiled a genuine smile.

"How I love to hear of his demise" he soon chuckled, the king also let out a small laugh before carrying on.

"Anyway, what shall I call you by and what race are you amongst?"

"My name is Gohan" he stated, "I am a hybrid, half earthling and my other half is an extinct race which is obviously known throughout the galaxy"

"What's your other race which is so fantastic that it's known throughout the galaxy?" interrupted Shokora with sarcasm mixing in with her question; the man looked at his daughter angrily.

"Shokora, don't speak unless spoken to first!" the king demanded.

"I'll show you" he stated as he felt something wrap around his waist, the king's eyes widened.

"You two leave the room now!" the king shouted at his children, Kirik started to back off slowly dragging his older sister with him, they soon ran out of the room scared, "What are you doing here Saiyan!?" he quickly raced up and pinned Gohan up against the wall.

"I said I wasn't planning on crashing here" he stated calmly.

"Lie!" he screamed squeezing Gohan's throat tighter, the hybrid placed his fingers on the king's hand.

"I tell no lies" he spat, "But kill me if you must, I'm not afraid"

"Don't tempt me"

"So what now, are you going to keep me dangling up here all night?" he mocked.

"Shut up!" the teen smirked.

"You can't; you wouldn't kill without a reason"

"You are all cannibals!" he yelled.

"What do you have against me?" the hybrid choked out, "Not all Saiyans are bad!"

"Name three and then I'll let you have your liberty"

"Prince Vegeta, my father and myself"

"Lie" he squeezed his throat even tighter.

"Father?" came a voice from behind them; the king turned around as Gohan lifted his head and what he saw shocked him.

"Henran" the hybrid muttered, the king sharply turned to Gohan with confusion before turning back to his son.

"Gohan!" Henran exclaimed as he ran up to the two, he pushed his father which made him drop the teen, Gohan fell to the ground, "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I was wondering the same thing about you" Gohan replied sitting up rubbing his throat, the king watched in amazement.

"What is going on here?!" the king snapped.

"Father you have just attacked my sparring partner!"

"Sparring partner?!" he spat in shock.

"Father?" Gohan chuckled standing up still rubbing the sore spot where he had just been attacked, his face soon turned cold, "And how dare you lie to me! I should kill you!" he half joked, half threatened which made Henran chuckle nervously.

"I want to know what is going on here!" demanded the king.

"Well I want to go back so give me your locket Henran" Henran looked down to his locket and back up to his friend.

"Sorry man, only works for me, you should know that" he apologized before he turned to the king, "and father, Gohan trains with me at the WS academy"

"W-what?" he stuttered, "You mentioned no Saiyan to me!"

"Oh thanks, you don't even tell him about your best friend" Gohan chuckled, "and the only reason I'm not hurting you right now is because you're the key to get off of this planet"

"Well at least I told my father I train at WS" he chuckled back as he ignored the last part Gohan had added.

"Wait!" the king exclaimed, "how long have you two known each other?!"

"9 Years" the two teens said in union as the king's eyes widened, Gohan then turned back to his best friend and grinned, "why are you so happy?" asked Henran in a worried tone.

"Can't I be happy?"

"No you can't! You're stuck on a planet that isn't yours so what do you want from me?"

"Nothing…" he said slyly.

"No really… tell me"

"Ok" he sighed before carrying on dryly, "first I need you to tell my sensei I'm stuck here, and then bring me a new locket!"

"A new one?"

"Well mine won't work from here will it?" Henran sighed and nodded as he opened his own locket and went to press the button but strangely nothing happened, "well?" asked Gohan impatiently.

"It doesn't work!" he bellowed full of nerves and confusion as he looked at the red in the face Gohan.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" he asked calmly which scared Henran even more.

"I don't know" he squeaked.

"I think I can answer that" stated the king, both of the teens turned to face the man waiting for him to carry on, "I am rather disappointed you didn't remember Henran, it is the time of the festival"

"Oh right, yeah" he said slapping his hand against his head.

"What?" asked Gohan with anger in his tone.

"I'm sorry Gohan but you can't get home until the end of the festival which is in the next few days"

"What?! why?"

"Well" he chuckled, "I had promised my siblings that I would be here for this week so I deactivated the locket, I remember now"

"Couldn't you trust yourself not to go back over a course of a week?!" he growled which caused Henran to smile nervously and shake his head meaning 'no'.

"Look at the bright side" he soon chirped grinning, "you can stay for the festival" he quickly turned to his father you was watching in amusement at the angry hybrid, "can't he father?"

"My only concern is if the Saiyan behaves" he answered as his small smirk disappeared.

"It's Gohan, not Saiyan" the hybrid said still annoyed.

"I call you what I wish to call you"

"I wish to call you a shallow and arrogant alien but you don't see me doing that, do you?"

"This is not going well…" Henran muttered under his breath.

"How dare you say that to royalty you low life Saiyan!" the king yelled.

"You're not the only royalty here!" Gohan spat.

"Oh really who else is royal in here except for my son?"

"You're looking right at him; I am the next to rule over a kingdom!" he snapped before muttering, "Before I decline to do so"

"You never told me you were a prince Gohan!" said Henran in shock.

"You never told me you were! Guess that makes us even" the young warrior chuckled.

"True…" he shrugged, "but please can you two stop arguing! The two most arrogant people I know in a room together… Kami"

"Humph" Gohan snorted folding his arms, "so over all when can I get off of this planet?"

"Hopefully soon" the king answered, "As soon as the festival is over until then you are stuck on this planet, for now you may stay in the palace but just keep away from me"

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks, I would prefer to stay in my ship unless you have got rid of it"

"Fine" he growled, "your ship is where it crashed, Henran you take him there" his son nodded as he walked out of the door followed by his best friend.

'I wonder why father asked Gohan to stay in the palace…'Henran thought as he carried on walking down the hall, 'I think he wants to keep an eye on Gohan, I don't understand why he hates Saiyans so much? Hmm…' he then turned to Gohan who was walking next to him "Are you angry with me Gohan?"

No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Shut up" he snarled.

"Look I'm really, really sorry, I didn't know you were going to crash and you did say you needed a break from your parents"

"You still tricked me to take this dumb package" he said pointing inside his backpack.

"Hey! It's not dumb…" he snapped before adding, "Actually, I don't know what's inside it"

"Well let's open it then!" Gohan suggested suddenly in a happy mood as he took the bag off of his back and grabbed the parcel, he then went to rip it open but Henran snatched it out of his hands before he could do so.

"Don't you have any respect for the academy?!" Gohan then frowned and snatched it back.

"Oh c'mon you know you want to" he tormented childishly shaking the wrapped box around.

"No!" Henran snapped as he grabbed it out of Gohan's hands, "and why are you suddenly Mr. happy all of a sudden" the hybrid just shrugged as he answered.

"I don't know, maybe curiosity gets the better of me"

"Yeah sure" he said sarcastically flying up into the air into the direction of the crash followed by Gohan, once Henran and Gohan arrived they both went into the ship to find it to be fixed but they both knew if Gohan went back up into space he wouldn't return alive, "It's getting late man, I'll come by tomorrow morning"

"Right" he said walking off into another room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to train, duh" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he dropped his backpack on the floor, Henran watched his friend walk off before grabbing the package in the bag.

"Just so he doesn't get tempted" with those last words he flew off home.

End of chapter.

Ok, ok I know this wasn't a long chapter but I have exams and crap like that plus I have a social life… but I'm going to update in a good record of time, like once or twice a week. I'm sorry for any mistakes, yadda, yadda, yadda and tell me what ya think, any suggestions, advice, even flames (I want a good reason though!) You see I have had a bet with my cousin on here heh, heh, but I don't want to go into that sort of stuff because I will go all competitive… I think I have decided that romance is going to be in it, kidding! Na I think I can tell that you don't want romance in it, I can take a hint :P.

Danni xxx


	11. Friendship

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!"

**Chapter eleven…Friendship **

Gohan let out a long, bored sigh as he stared outside of his window; the first night on the planet since he had woken up hadn't been that bad seeing there wasn't much for the demi-Saiyan to do, but now that he was full of energy and curiosity he could kill for something different to do, but he also knew that he had to stay on the good side of the king or he might not even get a chance of getting home. So here he was glaring at some of the creatures that lived on the planet full of envy as they frolicked along the land, he sighed once more as he moved away from the window already bored from watching the native animals play. He growled as he noticed his backpack hiding behind a chair, thoughts of hurting his best friend soon popped into and out of his head. He just couldn't believe it! After everything that had happened to him from the actual crash to being threatened by his best friend's father, Henran still didn't let Gohan open the damn package, what cheek?! Gohan looked at his clock which was hanging over the fridge, it read 1:30 AM but on the foreign planet it was bright, so Gohan had to guess the time to be around noon, he let his eyes drift down to the fridge under the clock, suddenly he beamed a smile as one word went through his mind, 'Fooooood' he walked over to the thing he practically worshiped and opened it and went to grab something but was interrupted by somebody he could happily place his hands around their neck.

"Hello Gohan!" came a enthusiastic voice which caused Gohan to turn around and slam the fridge door shut, "Aw don't let me bother you and stop you eating, I know how much you Saiyans love to eat"

"Shut up Henran" the hybrid snapped as he walked over to his friend placing his arms by his side so he was not in any way tempted to murder the young prince.

"What happened to your good mood?" he asked innocently but there was some mischief detected in his tone.

"Don't push it, you have already pissed me off by taking the stupid package" he swore.

"Oh c'mon" he laughed, "look Faita will be proud to know you have done good by not looking inside the package" Gohan sighed loudly and glared one last time at Henran, why couldn't he ever stay mad at him?

"Fine, but _please _can we do something interesting" he pleaded as he emphasized the word please, Henran laughed again as he rested his elbow on Gohan's shoulder.

"Actually, I came here to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the festival" he stated grinning, "what'd ya say?" Gohan just shrugged knocking Henran's elbow off of his shoulder.

"Aren't you going with your siblings?" Gohan paused to think, he let his mind wonder as some thoughts came flooding to him, 'speaking off siblings I hope Goten is ok, I bet he thinks I really hate him, I'm not angry with him it's just… I envy him, why can he train and I can't? It's not fair… but man, he must feel really guilty'

"So do you want to come?" Henran's words caused Gohan to come back down to earth… Erm Nahtan.

"I asked you about your siblings"

"Yeah and I sad they will be coming with us too, weren't you listening?" he asked whilst smirking slightly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned the Saiyan, "I don't think your brother and sister are very fond of me" he finished with a light chuckle, Henran joined in before he continued.

"Well they don't know you properly do they?"

"You know me properly and I bet you still don't like me" he chuckled once more, Henran slapped a hand on Gohan's back.

"Course I do! You're my little bud" he grinned full of pleasure that he could taunt his slightly younger friend about his age.

"God damn it! Your only a year and a half older than me!" he snapped full of dander but he soon smirked, "but who is stronger?" Henran's face paled before it reddened with the same anger as Gohan was feeling before.

"Really? Who won the last spar?" Henran gibed.

"Me"

"Really?" he wondered allowed with shock evident in his voice.

"Yup"

"Ok, how about the time before that?!"

"Me"

"And before that?!" he growled through his teeth.

"Me once more…"

"And the time before?"

"Do I have to repeat myself all night? ME!" he exclaimed with triumph, "I am stronger than you! And I'm younger than you so that makes it worse! Ha!" Henran blinked several times in confusion before stating.

"Age doesn't matter"

"Exactly" he smirked as he brushed past his friend and walked back over to his beloved fridge and grabbed something to snack on, nothing much though like a gallon of cola or maybe an apple or ten.

'Damn' Henran mentally cursed himself as he sat down on one of the lounge chairs, "So are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure" Gohan replied as he took one last bite of an apple just before dumping the rest into the small bin under the sink, "better than staying around this dump, isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess" he laughed, "we can actually have fun, you know not just sparring"

"Like real best friends" he jeered with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't mock me!" he stood up and gave Gohan a playful push, the hybrid rolled his eyes but he was grinning.

"Or else?" he scoffed.

"Um… I'll… I'll-"

"Oh whatever, tell me when you come up with an idea" interrupted Gohan, "but for now I'll come" Henran grinned as Gohan walked into a different room to change out of his Gi.

"Oh and Gohan" he said to the hybrid in the other room.

"Um?" came the response.

"I was wondering if you can turn into a super Saiyan and lower your power level to its original state, can you do that?" there was then a moment of silence before a 'hmm' noise came from Gohan's room.

"I guess so" he said unsteadily but he then added more confidently, "yeah, yeah I can, why?"

"Oh, well I think you should turn into a super Saiyan whilst you are here"

"Oh and why is that?" Gohan asked as he walked through the door in a more casual outfit, he was wearing some dark denim jeans and a black top which read 'Nobody is perfect, I am nobody'.

"I don't know what that t-shirt says but I am sure that it either insults somebody or flatters yourself" he joked, they both started laughing as Gohan nodded and told him he was correct, "but anyway" he said calming down, "I don't think you want the paparazzi on your case all the time, so if you change your hair to blonde then-"

"-I wont stick out like a sore thumb with black hair, got ya" he grinned, he then started to concentrate as he felt the ground beneath him began to rumble slightly, he knew now that he had mastered super Saiyan that it wouldn't be such problem transforming, the rumbling only lasted a few seconds but his concentration didn't break, his eyes flickered slightly with determination easily seen within them, after a couple of seconds his eyes turned a sparkling teal and his hair a light gold-blonde colour.

"I still think that is so cool" exclaimed Henran, "you go from black to blonde within seconds, jeez I have to stay with my boring spiky brown colored hair" he added pretending to sound hurt.

"Aww" he said flatly, Henran grinned.

"Ok lets go!" he then dragged his friend out of the ship and flew off in the direction of north-east.

WITH SHOKORA

"Where is he?!" exclaimed Shokora angrily, "he should be here by now! He is always late…" she let out a long, loud sigh as she sat down on a bench; she then cradled her delicate face in her hands.

"Don't worry Shokora, he'll be here!" said Budou who was also waiting for the young prince, standing by him was his other friends; Miruku, Higashi and Kirik the youngest of them who was also Henran and Shokora's younger brother.

"Yeah, don't worry Kora" Miruku smiled sweetly as she called her best friend by her nickname, "you just need to relax"

"I don't need to relax!" she bellowed causing her friends and brother to look taken back, she sighed "I'm sorry guys" she apologized, "I'm just a little shaky, I heard Henran talking to papa this morning"

"Yeah and?" asked Kirik.

"Well-" she started but got interrupted.

"Hey folks sorry I'm late!" came Henran's voice as he entered the park followed by a blonde haired teen who was slightly smaller than Henran himself but was slightly taller than Bodou. Kirik eyed the teenager trying to remember his face, but nothing came to him but the feeling that he knew him was still there. Gohan looked at the other five natives of the planet, he recognized Shokora and Kirik from before but he knew nothing of the other girl and one of the boys next to her, but then there was the other lad, he was taller and better built than the rest, he seemed about a year or so above Gohan but that didn't matter, where had he seen him before?

"How?!" exclaimed Shokora running up to Gohan, "how?!" the others stared at her like she had gone mad.

"How what?" Gohan finally asked.

"You can't be any older tan Henran!"

"Actually he is a year and a half younger than me" Henran sniggered.

"Shut up!" Gohan snapped whacking his friend in the arm. Hard.

"N-no! Not that, you can't be a super Saiyan so young! How is that possible?!" Once Shokora had said that the others (with the exception of Gohan and Henran) took a gasp and backed off from the three, Gohan raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I've been a super Saiyan for how many years now? 8, 9 years?" he replied with a proud smile on his face.

"Y-you're that Saiyan!" stuttered Kirik loudly pointing at Gohan with a shaky finger.

"Well duh" said Henran grinning, he then noticed the shocked and scared faces on his friends, "oh don't worry, Gohan won't hurt us, will ya Gohan?"

"You'll be the exception" the hybrid joked with a smirk, "you owe me bad, seeing the whole crash thing is your fault" Henran gulped slightly but then punched Gohan on the arm lightly.

"You won't hurt your best friend now would you?"

"You want a bet?"

"B-best friend!?" Kirik stuttered once more.

"Yeah!" said Henran grinning, "I've known Gohan for over ten years!"

"Wait, you've known a living Saiyan and didn't tell us" said Miruku with hurt in her tone.

"Wow I never knew Saiyans was that important?"

"Gee thanks" came a sarcastic reply from Gohan, he then smiled before placing out his hand to Kirik, "seeing we never properly introduced, I'm Gohan" Kirik looked down at the hand anxiously before looking back up to the Saiyan who had an eyebrow raised, he smiled warily and accepted it.

"Kirik" he stated still shaking his hand, he never thought he would be one to actually shake hands with a Saiyan, he had always thought of Saiyans being evil space pirates trying to kill and hunt their victims, but this Gohan was a hybrid so he might not be like that, right?

'I don't know if I can trust this Gohan guy' Higashi thought, 'maybe it wasn't such a good idea saving him, yet Henran seems to be close to him, he even says they a friends! I just don't know…' Higashi's thoughts were interrupted as Henran proclaimed their departure to the festival, 'I'll just have to keep a close eye on him'

"So what is the festival thing anyway?" asked Gohan who had his hands in his pockets and had a bored look plastered on his face.

"It's were we all celebrate this time of year, it's a bit like what you call new year but ours is in the summer" answered Shokora.

"Yeah but you celebrate it with just a small party Gohan, we celebrate with huge concerts and fair ground rides and all the cool stuff like that" said Henran.

"So I came at right time of year huh?" the hybrid chuckled.

"Guess so" Higashi agreed still eying the younger teen; Gohan looked up to the red haired boy and frowned as he tried to remember where he last saw him.

"I remember now" Gohan stated out of the blue, "You're the one who found me in the ship weren't you?" Higashi nodded a yes, "thanks" Higashi nodded once more. Gohan didn't really speak from then on, he just looked around him admiring the view, it was beautiful even if it wasn't as nice as Earth, the soil was a light red as the grass like substance was crimson and the sky was a teal colour to match his eyes, there were also a lot of stunning lakes which some of the bird like creatures swam in, they looked a lot like ducks but were a mix between lilac and orange.

"Hey Gohan, look!" came Henran's voice which snapped Gohan out of his own thoughts, "you can see the festival from here!" the hybrid turned his head to see all the things Henran had mentioned, from the rides to rock concerts, he was not kidding when he said it was a big celebration.

"Wow" he muttered, the whole festival must have gone on for miles.

"C'mon!" Shokora exclaimed excitedly as she flew over to it, the others followed except Henran and Gohan who flew a little slower, Gohan could tell that the others were scared of him, except Shokora who he just thought was plain weird, he guessed that everybody had to agree with him in that aspect.

"What's up man?" Henran asked his friend.

"Nothing…" the Saiyan replied obviously lying.

"Na, c'mon I know you have something on your mind"

"Well" he sighed, "I was actually wondering why does your father hate Saiyans so much?" he soon noticed his best friend's usual happy face turn sad as he had hit a sore spot.

"A Saiyan killed my mother"

"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized, after a few minutes of silence Gohan decided to speak again, "so why are we friends?" Henran turned to the hybrid shocked with his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be angry with my race as your father is?" Henran smiled sadly as he spoke his next sentence.

"I don't believe you should judge people by what race they are, everybody else does around here, most people has good in them like you and me"

"So the moral here is don't judge a book by its cover?" he laughed lightly, Henran too started to chuckle as he replied.

"I guess so, but that's why I'm glad you are here, you can prove to them not all Saiyans are bad"

"I think you have picked the wrong Saiyan here, my brother would have been a better choice, he doesn't have an attitude problem, heh"

"Hmm… to think of it… where do you and your brother live?" Henran joked; all he got was a light punch in the arm before they flew faster to catch the others up.

End of chapter.

I know things are kind of slow at the moment but I'm sure things will heat up later… for now I want to build some characters up. So… anyway sorry if there are any mistakes, I always say that don't I? But hey! I'm nice because I apologize! I bet you won't get any other 13 year olds out there apologizing all the time:D. I should be updating more in the next two weeks because it's the Easter holiday. Do you know why I love Easter? No, not because of the chocolate… actually that is one of my least favorite things about Easter… My birthday!! Woohoo! 14 at last… in 10 days… :P. Ok enough with my boring personal details, I will update soon enough! Oh yeah like I said don't think there is going to be G/Oc, to make you all happy, oh and if you are reading my other story 'Gohan, the Saiyan warrior' I will update soon but not as much as I will update this.

Anyway laterz,

Danni xxx


	12. Boardskate?

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiy-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!"

**Chapter twelve…Boardskate? **

The seven teens landed on the scarlet ground, Gohan's eyes went wide as he looked at the celebration in front of him, he had always wanted to go to something like this when he was younger, but Chichi being Chichi wouldn't let him because of his precious studies, "wow" he gasped slightly.

"It's big huh?" Henran grinned.

"Sure is" he agreed.

"Hey Henran did you bring your boardskate?" asked Bodou as he took out a small capsule from his pocket.

"Yup, sure did" he too then took out a small capsule out of his pocket, he threw it to the floor and with a poof a skateboard appeared, everybody did the same as Gohan watched with slight confusion.

"Oh, this is a boardskate" stated Shokora as she stood on her skateboard.

"Boardskate?" Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah, you ride it; you stand on it and push yourself then-"

"Don't you mean skateboard?"

"Skateboard?" she then started laughing, "don't be silly, its boardskate!" Gohan let out a long sigh before he started sniggering again.

"Yeah right… but how do you have capsules? I never knew other planets had them too!"

"Wait, do you mean we got the capsules from your planet?" Henran asked causing Gohan to be more confused, "you see our scientists search other planets for great ideas, one day we came across these capsules and we decided to make them here"

"My friend created them"

"Well tell him or her thanks!" he joked as he jumped onto his skateboard, "oh don't worry I didn't about forget you!" he then threw another capsule to the floor making another skateboard appear, Gohan looked at it cautiously as he placed a foot on the board, the other six couldn't help but laugh at the sight even if some of them were scared of Gohan, "what's wrong?" Henran soon asked after he stopped tittering.

"Um…" he then said, "I've never actually rode one of these before"

"Really? Hey that don't matter, give it a try, it's easy!" Miruku said feeling brave enough to speak to Gohan, "just keep up and you'll be fine" they then rode off leaving Gohan to follow. Gohan looked down at the board and shrugged as he pushed himself off, he placed his other foot on the board and began riding slowly and unsteadily, he looked up to see the others riding quite fast down a hill further up, he let a small smirk appear on his face as he got the hang of it, he then pushed himself faster so he was going the same speed as the others. Bodou turned around expecting to see the young Saiyan behind them but nothing was there, he then turned around feeling confused to see the Saiyan teen well a head of him.

"What the heck?" Bodou muttered.

"Hey you're right, it is easy" Gohan called back to the others as he slowed down so he was skating alongside Henran.

"Fast learner huh?" said Henran.

"Yup, don't you remember? That's how I beat you all those years ago!"

"Err… yeah"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Higashi.

"They're talking about their training at WS" answered Shokora, suddenly everybody stopped except herself, Henran and Gohan, "huh, what is it? Is it something I said?" she then wondered allowed as she too stopped as well as her older brother and the hybrid.

"Y-you train at WS?!" exclaimed Bodou who was clearly in shock, Gohan let out a long sigh as he turned to Henran.

"Faita is going to kill me, I have already told one of the damn doctors!" Gohan snapped obviously in a bad mood, Henran couldn't stop a chortle from escaping his lips, "It's not funny! Up to now I have let 8 people find out!" again Henran sniggered.

"So you do train at WS!" said Higashi, eyes agape.

"Am I denying it?" the Saiyan spat angrily making both Bodou and Kirik flinch slightly.

"Kami, calm down Gohan, they all know I train WS, nothing to get worried about" Henran stated trying to calm his friend down.

"Yeah that's probably because you haven't told Sune!"

"Well there's that…"

"Exactly! My sensei's still annoyed that Vegeta found out plus I have told that doctor… now your friends know! Do you know how much he gets pissed off from these things! It's practically suicide telling him!" he bellowed, he ended by panting loudly and clenching his fists tightly.

"O-k, well don't tell him" Henran suggested, all he got in reply from Gohan was a deep glare which made Henran want to crawl into a hole and die.

"D-don't worry" came a trembling voice which belonged to the youngest of the group, "we won't say anything" Gohan turned sharply and looked at the boy who had fear in his eyes, Gohan looked at the boy trying to see something familiar in him, ah yes! He knew what he could see in the boy, himself when he was a lot younger before he started to train at the academy. Gohan let out a long sigh and softened up a little before he presented a faint smile.

"Okay…" he sighed again, "Just keep your traps shut, ok?" they all nodded and flashed a quick smile at the strained teen, "and you" he said pointing at his best friend, "you nag at me to show respect to the academy so you are going to tell Sune about your friends knowing, as I am going too to my sensei, got it?"

"Are you mad?!" bawled Henran, "Do you know what he'll to me?"

"Yup, just be happy I'm not the one to do it to you" he said suddenly in a happier mood as he put his foot back on his skateboard, the others just watched in disbelief as his mood changed so quickly.

"He gets like that when he knows he's getting some sort of revenge on somebody namely me" Henran answered as he too put his foot on his board ready to go, the others mentally shrugged and skated off as did Gohan and Henran.

"How did you know I train at WS anyway?" asked Gohan looking in Shokora's direction.

"Oh, I was eavesdropping on Henran as he spoke to papa about the festival" she answered enthusiastically; Gohan just raised his eyebrow thanking Dende he has no annoying little sister; instead he has a booger eating little brother.

"Shokora!" Henran snapped, his sister just gave him a sheepish grin, suddenly a huge bang made its way to the young teen's ears.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Higashi as he stopped skating.

"It came southwest from here" answered Gohan as he too stopped skating and started flying taking the skateboard with him, the others followed as they came across what looked like to be a space ship, one thing for sure it wasn't friendly, it was obliterating everything that came in sight of it, "What the…"

"It's the Lantiriums!" one of the people in crowds shouted.

"Oh shit, how can the attack on a day like today! They have no right!" shouted Higashi full of rage.

"Lantiriums?" Gohan mouthed in confusion.

"They are the people on the other side of the Planets, there are two sides to this planet, you have Nahtan and Lantirium, Lantirium is the main name for this planet because of the army being so powerful, and we have been in a civil war with them for decades now" Henran explained venom dripping from his words.

'Oh great, as soon as I thought I was going to get a break…' the Saiyan sighed in thought, "So I guess your going to try and stop them?" he then asked in a bored tone.

"Exactly" Henran replied jumping up into the air followed by the others, Gohan mentally swore to himself as he flew up and joined the others, Gohan flew rear of the space ship and attacked it with one of his favorite attacks.

"Masenko!" he yelled as he fired a small but powerful assault at the huge, destructive ship, the hybrid smirked to himself thinking he had done good, but once the smoke cleared he noticed there wasn't even a scratch, then the space ship turned to Gohan who was grinded his teeth, "Oooh shit"

"Gohan the ship doesn't get damaged by ki blasts!" Henran exclaimed as he flew up beside the demi-Saiyan.

"Um Henran I think you should move" said Gohan as he flew off to the other side of the ship.

"Huh why?" as soon as he said that a small blast headed Henran's way, "Oooh right… crap" after he said that he followed Gohan just dodging the blast.

"Where are the others?"

"I told Shokora, Miruku and Kirik to go back to tell my father but Bodou and Higashi are trying to get into the ship and blow up the controls inside"

"Are they nuts? If they blow up the controls the whole ship could explode, those idiots!" he bellowed angrily.

"How do you know? You're no wiz on these sorts of things" he replied, Gohan cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms, "Oh right yeah, you study…"

"Show me the way to enter these ships; maybe I can stop the ship mentally"

"Down there" he said pointing down to a small hole in the ship, "I'll stay here and keep this lump of metal distracted, and if anybody is the ship which I highly doubt seeing they usually computer operate it, kill them" Henran then turned to his friend to see a shocked look on his face, the eldest of the two looked at his friend with slight confusion, was that fear on his face?

"K-kill them?" he asked, "are you sure I mean I don't want to get too involved in this-"

"Erm… Gohan are you afraid of killing people?"

"NO!" he exclaimed, but it didn't sound certain, "I killed Cell didn't I?"

"Well yeah but he was an android…"

"So, I still killed him!"

"Ok, whatever… just go down there before they kill themselves!" he bellowed, Gohan frowned as he flew downwards to where the small hole was, he was actually quite surprised that somebody as tall and well built as Higashi could get through it, Gohan was in reality somewhat happy that he was rather skinny for his age in situations like this, even though his father said he will pile the weight on soon enough with how much he eats and 'lacks' in training and exercise, yeah ok… the hybrid mentally pushed his thoughts to one side and climbed through the hole, once inside Gohan took a few seconds to take in his surroundings, everywhere he looked there were wires of different colours, they were mostly red and blue with some green, altogether they looked like a mess, a jungle, impossible to get through, the teen sighed as he tried to think of a way to get through, he knew blasting the wires could cause a problem but he didn't have anything to cut the wires with, he then turned around wondering if Higashi and Bodou had thought of an idea, he let a small grin take over his face as he noticed that there were some wires cut which leaded a small path out of the claustrophobic area, at least one of them had thought of the idea of bringing a knife or a sharp object. Gohan quickly crawled out of the small and confined space and into a different place that looked like a lounge like area, ok there were defiantly people onboard this ship, just his luck. The young Saiyan dusted himself down as he stood up just before he walked out of the room looking for the other two teens.

"Where are you two?" he growled to himself as he took a left down a corridor, without warning a man with some sort of weapon jumped out at him.

"What are you doing in here!?" the man snapped.

"None of your concern, so move before I move you myself" he threatened.

"Don't make me use this! I'm not here to hurt a kid!"

"Yeah whatever, now move"

"You asked for it!" the man exclaimed as he fired the gun-like thing, a small red bullet came out of it heading straight for Gohan, the young warrior smirked as he went to catch it, but this time his arrogance betrayed him. The bullet zoomed past his hand and went straight for the arm piercing it!

"Oh my shit! What the hell is that thing!?" he yelled as he clutched his wounded arm wincing from the pain.

"What do you think it is brat? It's a gun!"

"A gun?! No gun should be able to hurt me!" he spat whilst removing his hand which covered the bloody arm.

"What? You should be knocked out or dying!" he gasped in confusion.

"Do you think a bullet even if it is as advanced as that could kill a Saiyan?" Gohan then smirked as he walked up to the man.

"A S-Saiyan, no way!" he trembled backing away slowly.

"Yeah way" Gohan then speedily disappeared and reappeared behind the man and kicked him in the back knocking him to the floor, the red haired alien tried to protect himself by putting his hands in front of his face, "Oh like that's going to work" he snorted as he stood over the man with his good arm outstretched with his palm ready to fire a small attack at him, the man than squinted his eyes hoping that it would be quick. Gohan then let out a loud sigh just before he frowned, "stupid Baka" he snorted again as he placed his arm down by his side and started to walk away into a different room. The man then stood up seeing his chance picked up his gun and aimed for the demi-Saiyan, Gohan turned around rapidly hearing the alien get his gun ready, as soon as he went to fire the gun something, somebody kicked it out of his hands causing the attacker to fall to the ground.

"Well I never" said the person that kicked the gun out of the man's hands, the person turned out to be one of the people he had been looking for, Bodou, "I never actually thought I would see a Saiyan miss a chance to kill a low life like this one" he said pointing to the man on the ground who was shaking from fear.

"Whatever" Gohan snorted folding his arms as he walked over to the two.

"Ok, here you go" Bodou said pointing down to the man, "kill him now" the hybrid's eyes widened.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Wow, that's really surprising to see a Saiyan scared to kill someone!"

"Shut up! I don't give a crap about killing someone!"

"Go on then!" Bodou dared as he folded his arms with a smug look on his face, Gohan opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately when he couldn't think of anything to reply with, "wow that is a surprise, a Saiyan that doesn't like to kill!"

"Some things are worse than death" he said in a low, hostile tone, Bodou took a slight gulp as now his fear of the young Saiyan had returned. Gohan walked over to the man and slammed his foot on the gun smashing the weapon into hundreds of pieces, after that he whacked the man in the back of the neck knocking him out, "where's your friend?"

"He has gone to blow up the controls"

"Oh crap! Take me to him before he blows us all up!"

"What are you talking-?"

"NOW!" Bodou jumped back as Gohan bellowed his last word.

"Ok, ok follow me" he said giving the hybrid the signal to follow him, Gohan then followed the slightly older teen to find Higashi ready to blow up one of the machines.

"No stop!" Higashi turned to see the two younger teens, but it was too late he had already fired his attack at the controls; suddenly a loud beeping noise began to make its way through the ship.

"There is 60 seconds until the spacecraft will self destruct" came a robotic voice similar to the one Gohan had in his own ship.

"Great job Einstein! I could have stopped the ship without killing us all!"

"Einstein? Is that some sort of code?" asked Bodou, "can this code save us?!"

"No moron! We are going to die unless we make it out which will be very hard!"

"55 seconds" came the voice from the computer.

"We can at least try!" exclaimed Higashi as he ran for the exit followed by Bodou and Gohan; they soon found themselves among the wires Gohan had problems with earlier.

"20 seconds"

OUTSIDE OF THE SHIP

"C'mon guys…" muttered Henran as he noticed the spaceship had stopped attacking, he speedily turned around to see his brother, sister, father and Miruku heading their way, "Father! Bodou, Higashi and Gohan are still in there"

"What?!" exclaimed Kirik, "They've gone in?!"

"We have to get them out of-" before Henran could finish his sentence a loud exploding sound came from the spacecraft, "No!" he yelled, "he didn't get there in time!" Kirik turned away from the explosion and fought the tears in his eyes, Shokora didn't even bother trying to fight the tears, she burst out crying and ran over to hug her best friend, Miruku who was also wailing. The king stood with a Neutral face but he was obviously hurt, you could tell from his eyes. Henran looked at the floor grinding his teeth with a few tears trickling down his face; precipitously he turned his head seeing only two people appear from the fire and ashes…

End of chapter…

Sorry for mistakes! Ok, I personally don't like this chapter that much, yeah a bit of a cliffy but hey not my best work… 1 week woohoo! 14 here I come! Anyway review if you like too… not forcing you to do anything. –Hides hypnotizing device- heh… well! Ok do any of you guys out there like charmed? I sure do! Well I have Co-written this humor interview thing with Charmed25 have a nosey! Oh well see you laterz!

Danni xxx P.S Anyway I might not update for ages because I have got into Boardskating… heh kidding! No I do like skateboarding!


	13. Senka

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiya-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!"

**Chapter Thirteen…Senka **

Henran's eyes doubled in size as his curiosity over took him, 'only two?' he screamed in his young yet wise mind, he quickly wiped his tears from his eyes and flew down to see who the two figures were, he sharply narrowed his eyes trying to escape the ash so he was able to make out one of the figures, a bloody Bodou was limping his way out, actually he was barely limping, Henran snapped out of his gaze and ran to help his friend also eager to see who was standing beside him, Henran speedily turned around to see his siblings and Miruku standing beside him trying to help other people damaged by the explosion, luckily nobody had died, well except… Henran turned his head to the other limping body beside Bodou, he then smiled sadly again trying to fight back some tears, "Gohan…" he whispered with a hurt tone mixed in with his voice, 'he's gone and it's all my fault…' he added in thought.

"Henran!" Shokora called to her brother, the older brother looked up to his sister and frowned now letting small tears role down his cheeks, "Listen bro, I know it's hard but you need to take Higashi and Bodou to the recovery room whilst we take care of everyone else here"

"Right" he replied standing up straight wiping the remainders of his falling salty tears away, with slight hesitation he walked up to his other friends and supported both of them as he flew them to the nearby hospital.

"What is wrong with Henran?" asked the king as he walked up beside his daughter.

"I don't know Papa, everybody survived… unless… no" she muttered to herself.

"What is it Shokora?"

"It's Henran's friend! It- It's Gohan!"

"What do you mean? Are you saying he has been killed?" he said shocked as the girl nodded.

"He went in after Higashi and Bodou but that's just my guess you need to ask Henran" she said in a quiet yet obviously upset tone before going off to help the others.

Elsewhere a body was lying in a pile of rubble from where the explosion had occurred, the dirt clashed with the crimson liquid which dripped from his young face. The body was obviously identified as Gohan, unless you didn't know him of course; but seeing he did stick out like a sore thumb with his raven hair and coal eyes he was defiantly not from this planet. Somewhere nearby three men were making their way up to the teen to see if the body was breathing or not, the first man had light blonde hair, nearly white and was gifted with a muscular body as did the other two who were twins, the identical two had brown hair which was a shade or two darker then Henran's. "Is this him?" one of the twins asked pointing at the body.

"Obviously you nitwit" his mirror answered him slapping the back of his head, "pick him up then!"

"What happens if he bites?" he trembled, "you do it!"

"No-huh, you do it!"

"No way, you do it!"

"Nope, you do it!"

"I'll do it!" the blond-haired man interrupted, his tone sharp scaring the duo slightly, he bent down and picked the body up muttering something about two morons.

"Is he still alive?" asked one of the twins.

"I'm not sure" he answered looking down at the two, he was at least a foot and a half taller than them both reaching about 7.1, he soon snorted as he looked down at the teenager unknown to be alive in his arms, "He's no older than my son and they're saying he is able to blow this whole planet up, I just don't get it"

"He's still a Saiyan sir" added the other one of the duo.

"Yes… But this is not the place to talk about it, there are too many people" the others nodded in agreement and flew off with the young Saiyan teen in the leader's arms.

No longer than a day later, one the very planet which Gohan had landed on not too long ago, was the Lantiriums. A large group which was mostly made up of fighters, they lived on the exact same planet as Henran and had a similar appearance to the king's people, but they were very different people, very different indeed. In a medical bay on the red planet lied a body, the body from yesterday, except he was not as pale as earlier, his eyes were closed and his chest raised upwards and downwards every so often, unfortunately not as often as needed…

"Sir, I don't think that the boy will survive" said a man next to the body; he seemed to be the doctor.

"You had better hope so doc" the other person said folding his arms, it was the same guy that had carried that very body to the doctor, "at least the distraction worked…"

"Yes, but you nearly killed him in the process"

"Just make sure he survives I don't want an earache from the boss"

"The pills are seeming to work but I still have my doubts" he sighed.

"Well increase the dose!" he snapped loudly.

"But that could kill him also…"

"He is a Saiyan! Drugs will not kill the baboon"

"B-Baboon?" came a muffled voice, the two looked down to see where it was coming from, "T-that's a new one …on m-me"

"Amazing" the doctor gasped down at the now awake teenager, but he wasn't exactly in the best shape, bandages covered bleeding wounds and wires were attached to him attempting to keep him alive, Gohan's voice was hoarse but he continued.

"Am I dead yet?" he asked closing his eyes as if he was trying to block out the pain, but it didn't seem to work, he then let out a hissing sound as he tried to sit up but failed miserably.

"No" the man chuckled, "don't sit up, you don't have the energy"

"Where are the others?"

"Others?" the doctor asked confused, the man nudged him in the ribs and shook his head, "I'll leave Senka to talk to you about it" with that he walked out of the room leaving the two alone. The man, you Gohan guessed to be Senka let out a long sigh.

"They are not here" Senka began sternly, "you are on Lantirium"

"Lantirium?" he wondered aloud meekly, "W-wait, you were the one to send that attack on those people weren't you?!"

"Yes, yes I was, I am general of the Lantiriums army"

"You son of a-"

"-Look there was now other way to get your attention" he interrupted, "we will discuss this later, but for now get some sleep" he then stood up before walking out of the room glancing at Gohan who was partly shocked, yet mostly annoyed.

Outside of the room stood the two twins, "well what happened?" asked one of the two.

"Nothing" Senka said simply walking away.

"Nothing?!" exclaimed the other twin, "he must have said something!"

"He is just a mere child; I don't even understand why the boss needs him"

The duo looked at each other and shrugged, "he is a Saiyan after all"

"We have encountered Saiyans in the past which he had no interest in… this is just confusing me, and you two aren't helping so get lost"

"Humph, fine, c'mon Kaz let's go" he then pulled his double away from Senka who just raised a confused eyebrow.

"But Daz! I want to speak to the Saiyan!" he complained as he was being dragged off by his brother.

"What, the Saiyan that you were scared of even touching?"

"Good point" he agreed as they both walked off.

"Idiots…" Senka muttered to himself.

Inside the room the young teenager snorted quietly, 'so these are the big, scary Lantiriums, I have seen scarier fleas than this lot…'

End of chapter.

_-X-_

_Hey, I know I have gone from my longest chapter to my shortest and I am sorry but I'm quite busy… yeah I know I'm making up excuses but I seriously am having problems with this story now, I landed myself in crap, but I'll get myself out of it somehow. Anyway i'm sorry for any mistakes._

_And… (I'm also sorry if I'm going to embarrass you) a reviewer said to me that Gohan could have made an energy shield, do you know what I said to that review when I first read it? I said 'Aww shite' as I slapped my forehead, I'm going to fit it in there somehow!_


	14. First Vegeta, now who?

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiya-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!"

**Chapter Fourteen… First Vegeta, now who? **

He was annoyed, bored, and mostly confused to what had happened to him in the last week, he could barley move for a start and he (even though he never thought he was ever going to say it) wanted to go home, he wanted to see his mother, father and most certainly his brother before he kicked the bucket. He glanced around the room still fed up with his (at the moment) uninteresting life, he hadn't been allowed to move out of his bed (with the exception of bathroom breaks and whatnot); even if he was much stronger than some of the people there, that was at full health that is, he couldn't, he didn't want to be injected with any sleep liquid that knocks him out for days!

"2500," he groaned, "2500 bloody tiles."

"You've been counting the ceiling tiles?" chuckled a new face that had just entered the room.

"And what if I had?" Gohan asked the long, blonde haired woman, "but no, you just times width by height to get the total."

"Oh, you do math?" she questioned grinning her perfect white teeth, "that's rather surprising for a Saiyan. I've always thought you all to be brainless slobs."

"Isn't that lovely," he said sitting up in his bed, "I guess my race has a reputation."

She smiled sadly as she sat down on the nearby armchair, "I guess you're right there Gohan," she then put her right leg over her left and pulled her white dress down.

"How do you know my name?" the teenager gasped pushing himself up even further.

"There are lots of things we know about you Son Gohan. How you weren't allowed to train and how you disobeyed your mother's wishes by joining Ws."

Gohan opened his mouth expecting to come back with some sort of cocky insult but nothing left his mouth except breath, she smiled smugly at the fifteen year old twirling her wavy hair with a finger. The hybrid closed his eyes slowly and opened them in the same speed, he eventually said something, "I bet you know my shoe size too, huh?" The woman, only in her mid thirties laughed at the joke lightly before folding her arms and replying with another smug look.

"Actually no, but we do know that your favorite colour is purple and least favorite is orange, wonder why?" she responded sarcastically, Gohan could only grin at the woman and her nerve (which was highly amusing).

"Yep, wonder why," he agreed with a laugh, "my dad always asks me if I want to watch him spar, and sometimes he even says we would give me some pointers for self defense, but I have to say no..."

"But I bet you love your dad, right?" she asked and got a simple nod from him in reply, she grinned slightly as she moved onto a different subject. "And we were told that you were the little shy and scared type, that must have been before you trained with Faita, I heard that place toughens you up,"

"You heard correct, I have many scars from that place, many come from bricks," he said broadening his grin, she smiled at him and pulled something out of her pocket, the teen could only gasp as he caught a glimpse of it.

"This is my locket, I also trained at Ws and I also trained behind my parent's back, but once they found out they kicked me out," she sighed admiring the locket, "so I quit. I was told to return the locket, but I never did, so it's still with me today."

"Your parent's kicked you out?" he questioned, she nodded so he continued, "wow, I'm defiantly not going to tell my parents now, but how did they find out?"

She giggled before talking, "my parents found me training and made me talk, but trust me, not telling your parents is NOT a good idea; I think you should tell your mum and dad, and they can't stop you now, can they?"

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you know me, my mum isn't the most gentle and understanding person in world when it comes to things like this, she would make sure that I wouldn't be able to get there."

The alien female shrugged and stood up as she threw the locket onto the bed beside Gohan, "suit yourself but don't say I didn't warn you, things are so much easier my way."

The teenager looked down at the old locket and picked it up curiously as he spoke, "what's this for?"

"What do you think?" she said with sarcasm, "It will take you back to Ws."

"W-wait, that wont work, will it? I mean, mine doesn't work for anybody else."

"It doesn't? Wow, things sure has changed since I was there as a girl." She sighed looking up at the ceiling as if in her own little world.

"And you're just letting me go?" Gohan pondered aloud breaking the woman's trance.

"Yep, except" she started, but she faulted as she noticed Gohan growl under his breath, "except that I expect you back here by tomorrow night with someone you know and trust very well, if not, we will track you down exposing you."

"How can you?" he sniggered, "there are no other lockets."

"Don't underestimate me young Saiyan, there are at least another two Ex-fighters from Ws on this side of the planet."

"And tracking me down…"

"We have that covered." She smirked wickedly ruffling the teen's messy hair, he tapped her hand away frowning but soon it was replaced with a smile.

"Okay then, I choose Henran, he maybe an idiot but hey, he's my best friend."

"You can't choose Henran, he is one of them" she said with disgust before she added, "or Vegeta."

"What?!" he snapped as he bounced straight off the bed, "are you crazy? Like who then!?"

"Whoever you want, I'm sure you have more friends Gohan," the woman replied as she walked towards the door, "You have 24 hours."

"Wait, who are you?" he called out.

"Name's Jewel."

"Like Julie?"

"Julie?" she pondered aloud, "I like that, it's got a kind of ring to it." Julie then walked out of the room leaving Gohan to get ready to leave…

**Not too long later…**

The teenager stood before his window that had been in the room he had been in, something was wrong here, why are they being so nice? Didn't Henran say these people were bad, evil creatures? Well not in those words, but that's what he basically meant. Gohan actually liked these people, well only one person, Julie seemed really nice and some of the doctors seemed okay… well except from the times he was threatened to stay in his bed, mostly he gets threatened to get out of his bed by his mother at home.

He looked down at the locket he had in his hands and smiled to himself, 'home,' he then thought happily, he had never been so scared in his whole entire life, sure it was a fact easy to hide from the people who had supposedly saved (captured) him but that was what he was trained to do, lie and act. Knowing you were to die would have to be the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. He was lucky that he had been saved.

Cell was a huge threat towards Earth and his family and friends, even him himself! But Gohan had been, once again trained well enough by his teacher to fight people like Cell. Unfortunately, Gohan's training had lessened over the years, as his logical work had become harder, both at home and the school therefore he didn't have as much time to train, yet that didn't stop him from training completely seeing he had his own sessions with the all mighty prince and had his spars with his best friend and sensei.

Speaking of the pain in the backside for royalty why couldn't he bring Vegeta along anyway? He doubted that the Saiyan would say no knowing how he thirsted for adventure and action just like his 'good ole days', Gohan almost felt sympathy for the man, he had all the action, almost that is.

So who was he going to tell? Obviously Faita would throw a fit at the thought of him telling anybody else, yet that was better than everybody finding out, right? There wasn't a long list of people he could ask seeing that he didn't really keep in contact with them, sometimes he would see Yamcha and some other Z fighters round at their house for dinner and things like that, but it was a rare occasion and sometimes a treat. They would from time to time bring up that brave little fighter who beat Cell and desired no glory, none whatsoever. Gohan would just smirk every so often and stay quiet feeling a slight glimpse of pride for himself as they continued wondering who the mysterious fighter was, if they just knew that the fighter was right under their noses.

Anyway, presently Gohan drifted away from his thoughts brining him back down to Earth, this was NOT going to be a pretty sight telling the person who he had in mind about his powers; he could just see his head being torn off. Lovely. He moaned a small grunt and pressed the button on Julie's locket landing himself straight in Ws!

"YES!" he screamed out in pure joy, a couple of the tough looking aliens turned around and looked at him sharply with confusion, one walked up to him and asked if he was alright, Gohan grinned and nodded as he ran in the direction of Faita's room.

He soon opened the door to the room and ran straight in it seeing Faita in his computer chair typing something into his laptop whilst eating an apple, the sensei looked up to see his pupil and choked on his piece of fruit, Gohan raised an eyebrow at the man not bothering to help him. "That's what you get for sending my out on a stupid delivery mission, I'm not postman Pat, you know?"

"G-Gohan," he stuttered swallowing his apple properly, "you're alive!"

"No, I'm half dead," he said flatly lowering his eyebrows.

It didn't take long for Faita's excitement to ware thin as he commented, "shame that attitude didn't die though." He then went back to eating his half eaten piece of fruit and start typing on his laptop.

"Gee thanks," the hybrid said sarcastically, "I know when I'm loved." He lazily flopped down on the chair nearby and grabbed himself a piece of fruit from the fruit bowl where Faita obviously got his from, "so… whilst I've been dead what's been going on? Already got a new student? Oh the pain!" he exclaimed dramatically clenching his heart as he acted.

"No," he chuckled, "shame too, if you had been dead another two more weeks I might just have got one too…" he sighed before smirking at the teenager who was biting his way through his own apple.

"Again the love, it's all around me!" he bellowed throwing his arms up in the air dropping the apple on his head, "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot," he scolded shaking his head.

"Hey! You're the one who sent me on the stupid 'mission,'" he snapped throwing the dirty apple in the bin, "what the heck was in that parcel anyway?"

"A universal Locket."

"Damn!" he snarled wanting to scream out, he then breathed out calmly and smiled.

"Yet, you're in a good mood."

"I'm in a great mood actually, I've realized I'm not dead and-"

"You smell like it, I think you should get a shower!" the eldest said holding his nostrils shut with his fingers, Gohan gave a shrug before sniffing himself and sticking out his tongue in disgust in the progress.

"Hey, I'm working on it, well as I was saying I landed on a planet which was inhabited by some Saiyan-hating people-"

"You get a lot of them," he interrupted but immediately stopped as Gohan growled at him, "I remember when we senseis used to get respect!"

"You're living in the 90's!" he joked as he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "just kidding, heh, well… that planet turned out to be Henran's flipping home planet!"

"And I bet you had a lot of fun with the young prince?"

"You knew, you knew he was royalty and never told me?!" Gohan yelled, he then calmed down and rubbed his temples as he mumbled, "Nobody informs me on anything these days."

"That's because we are not supposed to, Henran's sensei doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and blabs all the information about his student," he replied as he shrugged before he turned the laptop off and looked at the teenager.

"But everybody happens to know I was the one who fought against Friezer and kicked Cell's as-"

"Don't worry little Saiyan," his teacher said with sarcasm edging his words, "nobody knows that your shoe size is a seven."

"For crying out loud!" Gohan groaned, "can't I have any privacy!?" he then began to storm out of the room muttering "how the hell do you know these things?"

"It's a secret!" Faita shouted over to him sadistically, all he could hear was a loud moan in reply as the door slammed, he couldn't help but laugh at the scene, "If he keeps this up he's going to get in a lot of trouble when I'm not around," he muttered to himself rather than anybody else as he picked up his book and began reading.

The hybrid took his own locket which hung around his neck and appreciated it as he did the Julie's; he knew which one was his seeing his was not rusty and was a bronze color, Julie's was a silver with a small star on it and a lot smaller than his. 'Actually…' he thought joyfully as he put Julie's locket inside his own, 'that's a great idea.' Gohan then wasted no time in going home, (in reality he had just wasted time by showering just before); he then pressed the button and closed his eyes with a large grin.

Once he opened them he found himself to be back in his room, safe, sound and defiantly happy. That was it; he officially loved those people for sending him back! Yet Julie said that he had to go back tomorrow with someone… yay. Gohan shook his head clearing his head from any thoughts and ran straight to the door of his room, wait bad call; maybe he should go through the front door, yes that would be better…

After the teen had changed his clothes into casual and climbed out of the window he ran to the front door, he then speedily opened the door to see his mother cleaning the dishes, she hadn't even bothered to turn around, he faltered with confusion until she spoke, "Hey Goku, will you pick Goten up from Bulma's?" Gohan grinned to himself as he found his opportunity to greet his mother, he then walked up behind her and clasped his hands over her eyes.

"I think he's already gone, but you'll win a prize if you guess who I am," he said with a laugh at the end.

"Gohan!" she squealed as she turned around a hugged him tight.

"Hey mum," he answered hugging her back resting his head on her shoulders, his mother wasn't that much smaller than him seeing she was 5 ft 4 and he was only about 5 ft 6, he defiantly wasn't growing as fast as he wanted to but his father always said 'that he had his height!'.

"Gohan, you're late again!" she scolded but hugged him tighter; "I actually thought we had lost you this time."

"Na, You can't get rid of me until I'm in college, and then I'll be moping at your doorstep." He said holding his mother at arm's length.

Chichi wiped a tear and smiled a smirk, "Oh yeah?" she laughed, "I'll make sure that you have a girlfriend first!"

"Hey, you can't rush me into relationships! Even if the girls love me!" he then posed jokingly and pouted, his mother then burst out into fits of laughter.

"I don't know where you get your charm Gohan; it's not from me and defiantly not from your father." Gohan grinned at his mother again and took over the dishes before she had chance to stop him, "I don't know why you're being like this Gohan, your happiness is starting to creep me out."

"I nearly died out there so I think I have a reason to be happy, I want to celebrate my life!"

"You nearly died?!" she exclaimed panicking.

'Damn,' he though as he bit his bottom lip, "Yeah, um… a fish nearly ate me…"

"Oh ha, ha Gohan, you nearly had me petrified," she said breathing out her held in breath.

"Um mum, why don't you go lie down?" suggested the hybrid.

"What, why?"

"You look exhausted, I know it's only 6Pm but you must have been doing lots of work today."

"I do everyday son," she said folding her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"It's a sorry present?" he shrugged grinning, she then sighed and finally gave in by giving her son a kiss on the cheek and walking off to her bed. Once he had done the dishes he walked outside and locked the door behind him hoping that his father had a key, yet he wouldn't be too long with some luck, plus he knew how long he liked to spend at Bulma's. Suddenly a wave of seriousness overcame him as soon as he took into the air, he knew this wasn't going to turn out pretty; this was him we're talking about here. He gasped in some air out of nerves as he came closer to his destination, why did Julie have to be so mean and not let him pick Vegeta? He'll have to ask her that later.

He landed on the green grass which danced amongst the slight wind, it was a beautiful evening with the stunning and bright orange and pink sky combined together, and the Cherry-blossom petals flew about freely with birds which chirped in union. Although the sight helped Gohan become calmer it did not get rid of the amount of guilt he had for lying, well… best get this over and done with now.

Nearby the waterfall Gohan had flew to was his old teacher, he couldn't say old, actually he was still his mentor, still his sensei, he had two senseis which made him happy; Although Piccolo had stopped teaching the hybrid many years ago, but he did truly miss the Namek, the alien had trained him much differently to how Faita did. Piccolo opened an eye and curved his mouth into a smirk as he saw the not-so-much boy he used to spar with, he stood up properly and stared at him. How he had changed.

"Hey Piccolo," Gohan greeted with his usual, devious smirk. Taken back the green alien nodded and replied to the teenager.

"Long time, no see kid."

"Too long," said the hybrid looking up at his mentor with a small grin, there was then a silence; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just silence until Piccolo spoke.

"It seems like yesterday that we fought the Saiyans"

"I know, but that was nearly ten years ago, then I went to my studies…"

"Yes… how are your studies going?" he asked, not that he really cared.

"Define studies to me Piccolo," he said with seriousness in his voice as pink petals began to fall on his shoulders. The Namek raised his eyebrow curiously before asking what he had meant. The teenager smirked as he turned his back on the warrior, "I guess that doesn't really matter."

"I don't understand."

"Piccolo I have something to tell you," He said as he turned around and faced him, "I know who beat Cell…"

End of chapter.

_Hey there, I'll update soon! How's this for you? Sorry for mistakes :S._

_Danni x_


	15. The return of a villain

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiya-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!"

**Chapter Fifteen… The return of a villain**

"So you're saying for the last decade you have been sneaking around training, and only Vegeta knows?" Piccolo asked the teenager who was nodding his head with a shrug.

"Yes."

"And you defeated Cell?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe this, no way. You couldn't have killed Cell five years ago, you had ran away- Oh"

Gohan smirked.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Gohan apologized as he bowed his head and began shuffling his feet about. "You're not even supposed to know."

"I know the rules Gohan," he snapped, "Kami has knowledge of the place. I shouldn't even be surprised that you were accepted-"

"-Forced," he interrupted with a frown.

"Your Ki was totally different though. Care to explain?"

"Not really…"

"Let me rephrase that, tell me now," Piccolo growled folding his arms.

"Fighting in different styles under intense training kind of changes your Ki patterns, happy?"

"Very," came a sarcastic reply. He soon smirked as he continued, "your dad doesn't know, huh?"

"Nope." He said simply.

Piccolo began to chuckle softly enlarging his smirk. "I'm impressed."

"Not something I enjoy doing. You know, lying."

"But you would be a week little brat if not."

"I guess your right," he tittered, "So you're not mad?"

"I don't really care."

"I'll take that as a no," he grinned up at his mentor who returned the smile.

"But I want to see you turn super Saiyan."

"What?" his face faltered and tainted with a hint white, he gave out a nervous laugh before frowning, "Why?"

"If I see, I believe. And if you want my help I want to see you turn super Saiyan. So stop talking and transform." He snarled at the hybrid who scowled slightly.

"F-fine!" he barked angrily. His eyes focused on the ground beneath him which shook slightly, he still felt slightly weak from his incident on Lantirium but did his best to transform. After a minute or two, small rocks began to float up into the air reaching the teenager's shoulder height; his eyes wavered slightly but became a deep teal as his breath stuttered a little. His hair became a bright gold colour and stood up defying gravity, after it flickered between gold and black a couple of times. Once finished Gohan looked up to the Namek and smirked, "Satisfied?"

Piccolo gulped soundlessly trying to take in what he had just seen; he nodded numbly before speaking, "Extremely."

* * *

Gohan landed as he arrived by his house, he found his brother and father sitting by the doorstep looking rather bored. "Whoops," he said to himself smirking deviously, "my bad."

Goku groaned and leant against the door looking up into the now darkish blue sky to see someone blocking his view staring down on him and Goten. Was it… Is it? Goku opened his mouth as Gohan shook his head rolling his eyes. "Gohan!" he yelled happily attacking his son with a hug, the teenager grunted in discomfort as he was being squeezed to death by his father, and soon enough his little brother joined in.

"If you get off of me, I'll let you in the house," Gohan suggested in an irritated tone, the two males let him go speedily with grins plastered on their faces.

"You're home!" Goku blurted out happily.

"Um… Yeah, I'm home," he repeated with a small smile, he then laughed quietly at the two as he opened the door, "you may enter if you shut your mouths, you see, you're catching flies."

* * *

The next morning was unusually quiet as Chichi pilled Goku's plate up, Goten was inhaling his food and Gohan was reading the newspaper. "What're you doing Gohan?" asked the only female of the family.

"What do you think?" he answered flipping the page, "I'm reading."

"The newspaper?" laughed Goten looking up from his food.

"Yeah… I'm looking for a Saturday job."

"What?!" screeched his mother removing the paper from his hands, she glanced over it before turning to the frustrated Gohan, "aww my baby's growing up!" The teenager's eye twitched at his mother's choice of words as he snatched the paper from her, he carried on reading until his mother made a suggestion, "maybe you could help Bulma, she said she needed extra help in the lab."

"I doubt Bulma would want my help," the hybrid sighed as he once again flipped the page.

"I'll ask her, it could be like work experience…"

"Um… sure…"

"Now eat, you won't be eating again until the barbeque," she said as she took the newspaper away from him again, she replaced it with a plate of…

"Pancakes?" Gohan questioned cautiously, "You never let us have Pancakes."

"Just eat up, my little scholar needs all he can get!" she chirped, Gohan looked at her skeptically before doing as he was told. The other two males looked at each other and shrugged, after that they ate their food without a second thought.

"I can't attend the barbeque," Gohan said between his mouthfuls.

"What, why not?" she growled at him.

"I… uh… need to catch up with my studies."

She began to ponder for a second before she smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, I agree, maybe you should stay." Gohan returned the smile before he turned to his father and brother, who had their mouths widely ajar as food dripped out.

"What?" he asked shoving the fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

* * *

Not too long later, on Lantirium. Julie was awaiting the teenager she had sent back to Earth to return, it had been a good twelve hours since she had last seen the fighter. She knew he would return after only ten hours or so, he probably wanted to know what was going on straight away. She stood beside her (what was equivalent to be husband,) he smiled down at her softly and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think he will show up?" he asked her.

She nodded, "yes Senka, I'm pretty sure he will turn up, most likely with the Namek."

"Yes," Senka replied as he took a small computer-looking object out his pocket, he began concentrating as he typed into it, "I'm going to send a message to the two idiots to prepare a ship."

"What, Kaz and Daz?" she questioned gazing over the device, "you know Senka, you should treat them with more respect, they can come very useful in the near future, especially with the way things are going."

"Yeah," he snorted sarcastically after shoving the communication device back into his pocket.

"Seriously they-" Julie began; she was interrupted once a voice sounded.

"We're here, so tell me what you want," growled the voice. The couple turned to see Gohan and his former teacher both standing behind them, both with folded arms and a frown plastered on each face.

"Gohan, Piccolo," Julie greeted enthusiastically walking up to the two.

"Save hellos for later," the green fighter grunted irately, "I also want to know what's going on."

"I understand," said Senka stepping forward reaching just under Piccolo's height, "Everything will be explained soon enough," his tone was serious as were his features, he defiantly didn't look like someone who you would like to mess with.

"Soon enough?" repeated the teenager angrily, "I have been out if it for a while now; I hate being left in the shadows. What happened to Henran and the others? Did they live?"

"It's not nice knowing what's going on, is it Gohan?" Julie laughed, was she ever serious?

"Not particularly."

"Well put us out of our misery and tell us, I prefer not to have to use force to get my answers, but if necessary, I will," Piccolo said, or was that a warning?

"Understood, Namek," Senka said before walking out of the room followed by his partner, who gave the signal for Gohan and Piccolo to follow. The two followed Senka and Julie to what seemed to be a space ship, it didn't look new exactly, but the technology seemed to be much better than his home planets. Gohan eyes the area observing everything he could; the place was full of ships, big, small, old, new and in all different shapes and sizes. He glanced over to (what seemed to be) fighter jets, they were being fixed up, something he took into consideration. As they continued walking he noticed two other men standing nearby the ship they were approaching, the duo were obviously twins, he guessed them to be the other two he heard talking outside of his room when he first arrived.

"What's this got to do with anything?" asked Gohan admiring the ship, he had to admit, it was a nice ship.

"It's the TSAEB0.7," answered one of the twins grinning proudly, "We call it the Beast."

"Or 0.7," his brother interrupted before ordering his sibling, "Kaz, go open it."

"Why do I have to do everything?!" Kaz whined before doing as he was told, he began groaning as he pushed a button on the nearby machine. Both Senka and Gohan rolled their eyes at the display, even Piccolo let out a snort in annoyance. Great, another comedy act, just what they needed.

Once the ship opened, Senka walked in immediately followed by his 'wife', "are you just going to stand there and enjoy the circus or come?" the human-like male alien asked. Piccolo and Gohan exchanged looks but followed them taking a seat in the space ship. Thankfully the twins had decided to stay behind; Senka was secretly thanking Kami as Gohan became anxious of what was to come.

* * *

After the take off, Gohan undid his seatbelt and wondered over towards Julie who was in the (what he thought to be) lounge area reading, she looked up from her book and grinned at him, "hello Gohan, take a seat," she said patting the chair beside her, obediently he did so returning the smile.

"I want some answers, please, I deserve them," Gohan stated with slight pleading to his words. She smiled once more before putting the book down completely.

"You'll understand soon enough, but I guess I could tell you a little information now. You see Gohan, to put it clear, we need your help."

He tilted his head in confusion, "help? Look, I'm the last person you should ask for help…"

"We need a lot of help, but you're one of the only Saiyans that's still around."

"My father and Vegeta are full blooded Saiyans…"

"Yes, but you have a lot more knowledge of the universe, and I highly doubt Vegeta would want to be helping us for various reasons, you'll understand once we arrive," she responded as she stood up and brought out a can of what seemed to be juice, "do you want one?" she offered.

He shook his head mumbling a 'no thank you' before walking off to find Piccolo. He continued to roam around for a short while until he spotted the Namek glaring at Senka from a distance, "You don't trust them, do you?" said Gohan walking up to the green alien snapping him out of his trance.

"No," he responded simply.

"I don't trust him either," Gohan growled in a quiet voice, he turned his head in the direction of Julie who had just entered the room, "but she seems trustworthy."

Piccolo nodded his head and closed his eyes lazily before opening them again with a short sigh, "I have this feeling. I know something big is about to happen."

"I have the same feeling," Gohan agreed.

Just as Gohan was about to continue, he was interrupted by the only female onboard who had just approached the two fighters, "we're about to arrive, if I was you, I would go take your seats," she flashed them a brief smile before walking off to her own seat. Gohan looked outside of a window to notice a rather large looking ship which they were coming closer to, Piccolo who had been behind him released a small grunt.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place," the Namek commented as he strapped himself in for landing.

"Yeah…" Gohan sighed still looking outside; he too buckled up without taking his eyes off their destination. The ship arrived landing on the larger one, once Gohan and the others got off, the hybrid took his time and looked over the area; there were many fighters with scary looking weapons staring at him like he had two heads, (yet, in some cases that was normal). He let it pass over him and continued to follow Julie and her 'husband', soon enough they all walked upon a large pair of doors. Senka smirked down at him and signaled for the teenager to enter, gingerly Gohan did so.

The only teenager present let his eyes wonder, the walls were a royal red as the floor was hard, dark brown floorboards, the furniture seemed expensive and there was a huge table in the middle of the room, maps and whatnot cluttered on it. On the other side of room was a big chair which had been turned backwards, obviously somebody was sitting on it, a large, white tail was twitching. The chair turned facing Gohan who had just walked up to him, the alien sitting smirked almost cruelly.

The hybrid could only gasp, his mouth was agape and he couldn't breathe. "Friezer!" he eventually growled.

"Don't worry Gohan," Senka interrupted putting a hand on his shoulder, "Friezer can't do any harm, and he is here to help us. We wished him back with the Namek Dragon balls."

"Friezer can only ever do harm!" Piccolo snorted stepping forward.

"Ah yes, I remember you, Namek," Friezer chuckled deep in his throat. "You're one of the buffoons I nearly killed."

"Enough," Julie snapped also joining the conversation.

"What do you want from me?" asked Gohan turning to Julie, "and how can he," he added in disgust as he pointed to Friezer, "help?"

"Listen, and listen carefully."

* * *

End of chapter._

* * *

Hey, read more to find out what happens next time:D. I'm so happy, I finished my other story, yet I'm also sad, this I going to get a lot more attention now though._

_Danni x_

_P.S: sorry for mistakes!_


	16. Dye

**Warrior School**

This is important, please read:

Any languages, mainly Saiya-go will be said _'_**like this' **also, this takes place after Namek and Frieza, and Gohan is how old… five or six? Well let's just say he is five and we will carry on from there.

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!"

**Chapter Sixteen… Dye**

Gohan rubbed his forehead in pure confusion; he looked up to the woman who was just about to continue speaking.

"Many generations ago before either you or I was born lived a man named Dye," Julie began, "Dye was not a good man, his intension was to rule the universe-"

"Like somebody here?" interrupted Gohan glaring at Frieza, the villain snarled in response turning his head sharply away from the teenager.

"Dye was worse. Dye gathered up thousands upon thousands of men and formed an army taking over a different planet as each day passed, he was an evil man."

"But that was a long time ago like you said, he is long gone," commented the Namek folding his arms.

"Yes. You are right. But… his reincarnation has the same intensions to take over the universe and form another army," replied Senka taking a seat nearby the group, his face still plastered with frustration and seriousness, he gazed over to Gohan who was fascinated with the story, "that's where you come in."

"Me?" questioned the half breed pointing to himself in bewilderment, "I can't fight an army alone!"

"Obviously nitwit," growled Frieza standing up reaching just over Gohan's height, "unfortunately for us both, mainly me, we're going to have to work together."

"What?" he snapped angrily, "what is he talking about?"

"We need to form an army of our own," Julie stated glancing back and forth between the two, "and you two are going to be in charge of the army once we do so, so you need to put your differences aside."

"Are you joking?" Gohan laughed, "He had tried to kill me over three times before the day had ended; do you seriously think I-"

"It doesn't matter! Can't you see? If you we don't do something now then we're all going to die!" Julie yelled with her fists clenched, she let out a long sigh before speaking once more, "We need Frieza because of his experience having henchmen and such, and we need your help because of your genes. Your father lacks the knowledge of the universe and Vegeta… obviously if we let Vegeta anywhere near Frieza then the plan will be ruined."

"I see," Gohan said simply swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, his eyes wondered over to the green alien beside him, "what about Piccolo?"

"Piccolo would be needed to fight in this… war."

"And what if I reject your offer?" said the Namek with a blank expression, Gohan looked up to him before nodding to Julie with a slight smirk.

"I highly doubt you will or Earth as you know it will be gone in a matter of years," Senka answered standing back up.

"Why are you helping then, what's in it for you?" Gohan asked looking over to Frieza who had an amused look on his face, the tyrant glared down at the teenager and frowned.

"Believe it or not, but I was around when Dye was on his mission to rule the universe. That was over one hundred and sixty-five years ago, Dye and I were not exactly Seeing Eye to eye; we used to compete in many things, like how many planets we can blow up or who can cause the biggest explosion."

"Disgusting," Gohan commented at Frieza's words, "so now you want to kill him?"

"Exactly," he said with a smirk, "if I run this army then I will be able to get revenge on him."

"Revenge?" muttered Piccolo puzzled, Frieza scowled as a snarl escaped his lips.

"That bastard blew my home planet up; I swore to kill him, but… I was too late. Dye had been killed by a virus which he had picked up from a planet he visited not too long before."

"So some dumb disease got him?" asked Gohan raising an eyebrow, Frieza nodded as the teenager began to ponder, after a minute or so the hybrid was interrupted by Julie who had just asked if he would help them. "…Yeah, if it will save Earth then I'll help you. How about you, Piccolo?"

"Yeah, I guess I could lend a hand," he replied, he turned to Senka and then asked something which had been on his mind, "when would all this take part then?

"We would not need to see you for about another couple of months or so, it gives you time to train and us time to form an army," Senka responded before gazing over to Gohan who let out a sigh.

"Great. Let me guess, I can't tell anybody about this, even Ws?" groaned Gohan.

"There will be no need, in about a few weeks they will be informed by us, just try and keep quiet about your role in the battle until further notice."

"Are you sure that you could use my help in the army because I'm not exactly-"

"You have a high intelligence, Saiyan genes, a good fighting skill and knowledge of the universe. You may not be the strongest, but soon enough you could be," Julie replied smiling. Gohan returned the soft smile before taking the locket out of his pocket and handing it to Julie, who refused to take it back. "You might need that in the future, but there is no need to return yet, we will come and find you when it's necessary for your help."

"Right," Gohan said with a grin, he turned to Piccolo who nodded in response before turning back, "We'll see you then." Julie said her goodbye and Senka nodded with a smirk, Frieza just gave out a small grunt. The half breed brought out the locket and pressed the button to return to the academy; once the two appeared at Ws he brought out the other locket and pressed the button returning home alongside Piccolo.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Piccolo, Gohan got changed and relaxed with a good book under a tree in the woods not too far away from the house, he said he would study but the previous events of the day had been hard to take in, so he deserved a well earned rest. After an hour or so the hybrid had dozed off, the sun was still bright and the blossoms were still falling, the beauty of spring. That's how Chichi found her eldest son in the evening, under the tree snoring softly with his book open on his chest. She smiled, it was rare to see the teenager like that, so peaceful and relaxed, Chichi was tempted to leave her son under the tree; but she couldn't forget about the wild animals which roamed around in the dark and would do anything for a midnight snack. "Gohan, Gohan," she whispered softly kneeling on the floor, "wake up." 

"Huh? What?" mumbled the hybrid scratching his head as he sat up, "Oh mum, what time is it?" he asked her with a yawn.

"Its 7:30, I thought I would come and ask you if you wanted to come down to the Barbeque, but you seem tired, maybe you should rest."

"Wait? How did you get here?" he said sitting up properly before standing up

"Nimbus," she answered as she too stood back up, "Now you seem awake do you want to come to the party?"

He nodded before stretching, "sure, can I just clean up a little, I think I might have swallowed a bug of some sort, it tastes real nasty."

She let out a little sigh before rolling her eyes, "sure Gohan, hurry up though, your dad and Krillin are sparring when I left them and I have this horrid feeling that Vegeta will have a shot against your father."

"What's so bad about that?" asked the teenager as he continued to walk down the pathway leading into their house, Gohan took the key out of this pocket and unlocked the door before walking in. Once the fighter had changed out of his scruffy shorts and dirty, long sleeved jumper and into a pair of jeans and a sleeveless top, he met up with his mother who was waiting for him in the kitchen. "You know mum, you could have gone, I know where Capsule corp. is."

"Don't you want a ride on Nimbus?" his mother wondered aloud with a tilt of her head.

"Na, I'm good for flying, I'm not that rusty!" he joked floating up into the air, "see!"

"I see," she laughed before walking through the front door, "meet you there."

Gohan heard the door shut so he speedily ran to his room and felt through hi Gi pockets for his lockets, he then let out a sigh in relief as he placed them around his neck, "If anything should happen to these … I swear I don't know what I do," he nervously laughed walking out the door. He gradually picked up speed as he flew slowly to Bulma's, he struggled not to fly faster, it was so boring to fly at the speed he was traveling at. He could sense Nimbus now at Capsule corp. and was seriously getting bored, he checked his watch which read 8:05, he had been flying for twenty-five minutes for goodness sake! Eventually the hybrid reached his destination and landed happily, seeing he had nearly fallen asleep in the sky! The first to run up to him was his father's best friend, Krillin, who had a cheesy grin on his face.

"Um…hey," said Gohan skeptically, Krillin' face expression was starting to creep him out, he hadn't seen him so giddy since he went on his first date with 18, who they had wished back not too long after the defeat of Cell.

"Hey buddy!" Krillin chirped slapping a hand on his back, the grin broadened.

"Heh, yeah… you're really starting to creep me out now, want to share something with me?"

"Actually yeah I do!" the bald fighter laughed, "I'm going to be a dad!"

Gohan couldn't stop a smile arising upon his face, along with a small laugh of happiness, "that's great Krillin!" the teenager exclaimed before adding, "Congratulations"

"Thanks," he said laughing, "I'm so excited; she is already two months pregnant!"

"Yeah Krillin, I don't think the kid wants to hear anymore of it," snapped a familiar voice, the voice belonged to the short man's wife who had just walked over to the two.

Gohan smiled and turned towards the woman and congratulated her before saying, "It's great to hear about it, you must be excited."

"Yeah…" she said with sarcasm before wondering off to another part of the party, she was followed by her husband once he said his goodbyes to the teenager. They carried on walking until they reached a quiet table away from the crowed, 18 also continued to watch Gohan who had just been greeted by his little brother and Trunks with a hug throwing him to the floor. "I don't like him," she eventually said, Krillin turned to his wife puzzled.

"Who?" he questioned, he looked over to Gohan who had just brushed himself down, "Gohan? Why?"

"I don't trust him, there's something I've never liked about him… he seems too… naïve and innocent."

"Seriously?" he said with bewilderment, "Gohan stopped training when he was a young kid, he's not a threat or anything, he isn't even a fighter!"

"Oh really?" she snorted, Krillin blinked at her, once again puzzled, "look," she began pointing at his muscular arms, "If he stopped training when he was so young then why doe's he have muscles Krillin?"

"… He's a Saiyan too, obviously he has muscles," the said male fighter with a shrug.

"And scars?" she added glaring at the hybrid, "fresh scars?"

Krillin squinted his eyes and made out a few cuts here and there, "there must be a reason, do you want me to go ask him?"

"No. I want to watch him for a while," she growled as she watched Gohan talk to Vegeta, her eyes widened as the two walked off together still chatting away before they narrowed again as she turned to husband, "I really don't trust him," she growled once more. Krillin just frowned with worry building up, maybe she was acting weird because of her pregnancy, but maybe she was right about him, he did seem to be a person who kept to himself…

Presently, Vegeta and Gohan were talking about the previous events that had just occurred in the past few weeks, Gohan wasn't ready to tell him about the 'war' thing. So he just told Vegeta about what was happening in Ws and the past few days he had spent in a recovery bed. And how he 'supposedly' escaped from these evil people. "…So then I ran," the hybrid finished.

"Sounds fun," he grunted, a smirk placed itself upon his lips, "another day being the first kid of a low class Baka."

"Erm gee thanks," he laughed, "just another boring day being the arrogant prince of four people?"

The smirk disappeared as Gohan made a run for it, "get back here!" the Saiyan yelled chasing the teenager, "you don't just say that and get away with it you little piece of-"

"Oh hi Vegeta Honey!" beamed an interrupting voice, he turned gingerly to the sauce of sound and growled, Bulma's mother… her perkiness was just too much!

"Have you seen Gohan?" he growled, except his voice was a little softer.

"Um… let me see, hmm… ah yes! I saw him run down this stone pathway and off to Bulma, fast kid-"

"Yeah," he muttered walking past her.

Elsewhere, Gohan was happily safe beside Bulma, his presently favorite godmother, well at least whilst she was protecting him from her husband. "So Gohan, how have you been lately? Well except disappearing," the blue haired scientist asked.

"Good, and you?" he replied with his eyes bouncing around the garden awaiting a certain prince.

"Umm… I'm good, is anything wrong Gohan?"

"Erm no…" he lied; "just admiring the garden, it's lovely!" he added with a grin before thinking; 'Oh my Kami, did I just say something is lovely without using sarcasm, I'm losing it…'

"My mum did it this year," she said just before she noticed a raging man running towards her.

"Give me him! NOW!" her husband snapped, Gohan winced slightly.

"Huh? Gohan? You can't have him, you'll rip him to shreds!" she shouted back even louder, the prince glared at the teenager who was smirking smugly behind Bulma's back. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" mumbled Vegeta walking off.

"Well?" she asked Gohan.

"Nothing…" he also muttered. Once Vegeta was out of sight and having a small conversation with Bulma, Gohan wondered off to find his father, who was eating some of the buffet food. "Well surprise, surprise," he sighed walking towards Goku who had just finished a plate of food.

"Hi Gohan!" he greeted joyfully, "want some?" he then offered passing him a plate of rice, the teenager took the plate with a shrug as he sat down. "Nice night, huh?"

Gohan looked up at his father with a small smile, "yeah it's nice and warm…" he replied before eating some more of delicious food, "Why aren't you over there sparring with Yamcha and Krillin?" he then asked pointing to the other side of the garden where a ring had been drawn out in the ground, both Krillin and Yamcha were giving each other a rough time.

"Food," the Saiyan laughed, "and you?"

"…Erm, dad, maybe you haven't noticed this but I stopped training a long time ago."

"Oh… yeah, sorry I forgot," Goku tittered before finishing his last bowl of chicken and placing it on the side, he turned to Gohan who had just done the same, "so… if you can still fly doesn't that mean you still have a little fighting spirit in you?"

Gohan, who was just about to swallow his last piece, began choking. Once he swallowed it he looked up to his father and gasped an, "excuse me?"

"Well, I was just wondering…"

"Are you being serious?"

"Well yeah, c'mon it'll be good exercise plus you seemed really upset that Goten is stronger than you," he began.

Gohan's eye twitched, something that he hated was being told a little child was stronger than him, he could understand how Vegeta felt now. "Goten isn't stronger than me!" he snapped, he clasped his hands over his mouth as the words escaped.

"Oh really?" he laughed once more, "Seems like you still have some fire in you!" he then joked, "c'mon and have a little spar with your daddy."

"Don't say that again," Gohan said flatly, "and plus I have nothing to fight in."

"Hmm…," he pondered for a minute before offering, "you can borrow one of my Gis! They can't be that big on you now!"

The hybrid rubbed his temples, "please, no, not the orange."

"Fine, maybe you can spar in what you have one."

"Fine!" he growled, "If I get in trouble with mum I'm blaming it on you."

"Okay then, but first I want to speak to Krillin and Yamcha!" He beamed before walking off, his son followed with a confused expression, he sure didn't like where this was going. Goku stepped into the ring, as did Gohan, except a little more gingerly.

"Hey Goku, what you doing?" asked Yamcha, he then eyed Gohan curiously, who had his arms crossed with a frown.

"Up for a free for all?"

"What?" the teenager snapped, "You said-"

"I know what I said Gohan," Goku interrupted, "it's going to be harder with one on one, so we might as well have a free for all."

"Wait! Gohan's going to be fighting?" questioned Yamcha, shocked. Krillin remembered his wife's words as he eyed the half breed; he seemed extremely worried, not as much scared, and maybe a little cautious.

"Yeah, isn't that right Gohan? You must be excited, huh son?"

"Yeah. I'm ecstatic," he answered sarcastically, as his father began to talk about the rules, which he didn't really care for seeing he was going to be 'out' in the first hit he takes, he started to think about something he swore he had forgotten about. He had already seen Faita, spoke to Julie, told Piccolo; who else was there? Hmm… Henran! "Oh my Kami!" he exclaimed, "I have to go!"

"What?"

"Sorry!" he apologized before taking flight, luckily he remembered to keep to his limit, once he was out of sight he brought his locket from under his clothing and pressed the button. After a second he appeared in the academy, all the hallways were empty at the moment, 'it must be lunch,' he then thought, 'too bad I've just eaten… yet maybe I could have another snack- can't think about food, I have to find Henran!' he began take flight down one of the corridors, he remembered how Faita always told him to fly, but it was an emergency! Kind of.

Fortunately, Gohan went face first into the exact person he was looking for. "Ow!" the person he yelled rubbing his head, "careful, watch where you're going!"

"I'm so, so sorry Sune!" he once again apologized helping him up.

"Oh it's you," he mumbled snatching his arm away from him, he then began brushing himself down, "well?" he snarled, "what are you looking at?!"

"I- Erm- well, have you seen Henran?"

"He's eating," he responded as he walked off, just as Gohan was just about to do the same Sune turned back around, "hey, aren't you dead?"

"I sure hope not," he chuckled before taking flight once more, Gohan obviously hadn't learnt his lesson. He landed in front of the cafeteria (as he preferably called it and not the food room) and walked in, the room was quite busy presently but he managed to make out his best friend, who was sitting alone at a table eating (what looked like to be) a sandwich. The Saiyan hybrid couldn't resist and got himself some food before taking a seat in front of Henran. "Hey," Gohan greeted like nothing had happened just before biting into his sandwich, "what's up?"

Henran's eyes double as he dropped his own sandwich, "G-Gohan," he stuttered, "you're alive!"

"Thank Kami for that, I want to die choking on food or fighting not in an explosion," he laughed taking another bite, "you know, these aren't too bad once you get used to the taste of dry bread."

"How!?" he gasped grabbing Gohan's top, "how did you get back home, there was no other way, and you're alive, you shouldn't be alive!"

"Gee thanks, I'll die next time if really want me too."

"We all thought you to be dead."

"So I've noticed, how's your friends?" Gohan asked before finishing his sandwich.

"G-good. I just don't get it…"

"Hey, I'm alive and that's all that matters, so... want to spar?"

* * *

End of chapter. _

* * *

I know, not a very thrilling chapter, but the next chapter should explain a lot… maybe! Also, I don't think it will be too long until the Z fighters discover about Gohan… but you never know what could happen, and who's going to be the one that cracks the teenager's case? _

_Ha, ha. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was dry. : P! _

_Danni x_


	17. Daddy's secrets

**Warrior School**

* * *

This is important, please read:

Blah, c'mon you should know what I put here by now!

"I own Dbz, muahaha" lie detector goes off, "aww, oh well, it's a dream!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen… Daddy's secrets  
**

Gohan wasn't usually the type that liked to spend his time at home, but with this huge fight around the corner he tried his best to do so. From sparring with Vegeta to talking tactics with Piccolo the young hybrid was always preparing, dismissing the odd occasion he spent time with his family, after all, everyday could be his last. With a month and a half which had passed by oh so quickly he didn't have long left to train, which meant he needed to speed everything up.

Presently, Gohan was watching his father spar with Krillin. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing but watching the two fight could help him understand all the different types of fighting, the teenager knew that Goku's fighting style changed every so often too, but at the moment he was observing his father fight in the Yardrat style. Goku seemed to have picked it up some time after Frieza along with another move (which Gohan had learnt himself,); Instant transmission.

Krillin wasn't doing too good against the Saiyan, Goku was much too swift and stronger by miles, but this didn't stop the human from having the occasional spar with his best friend. He could dodge several of Goku's attack but never managed to hit his target with one of his own punches, rarely Krillin was able to knock Goku out of the small circle they had drawn in the dirt, but that was rarely.

Gohan watched in amusement as Krillin was trying to balance and not to fall out of the ring, unfortunately for the human that was easier said than done and he fell to the ground with a small thud. The teenager let loose a laugh as Krillin stood up and dusted himself down grumbling about a 'cheater', Goku joined in laughing hearing what his best friend had to say before walking out of the ring himself. He took a seat next to his eldest son taking a sandwich out of the backpack which Gohan had brought along, as his mother had asked him to. Krillin soon graced his presence and sat down next to the two eating his own lunch, after ridding himself of all the dirt and blood of course.

Gohan wasn't really hungry, once again he just sat there and watched as his father and friend ate. He couldn't help but look out into space and think of what was to come, a lot of surprises were occurring lately and he didn't like it. Firstly, since when had his best friend been royalty? Or; when the hell did Frieza come back to life?

"You alright there, son?" asked Goku after swallowing his last bite, he looked at the hybrid, concerned. There was something wrong with him; actually, he seemed rather worried or scared…

"I'm fine," the hybrid replied with a shrug, "just tired, that's all,"

"You did get up at four this morning."

"You heard me?" Gohan questioned, his father sure had good hearing.

"'course I did," he laughed slapping a hand on his son's back, "and anyway, what's up with you? You don't usually want to watch us train!"

"It's a project, you know; physics, statistics, air dynamics and all that sort of stuff," Gohan could see that they had no idea what he was talking about; the blank faces gave it away. "Never mind…"

"You're defiantly a nerd Gohan!" joked Krillin with a grin; he finished his lunch and stood up again ready for another match. "C'mon Goku, I'm ready!"

"B-but Chichi prepared some cheese-" Goku was interrupted when Gohan threw the backpack full of food in the river.

"Okay, all done," The teenager said enthusiastically… with a little of sarcasm too. Goku eyed the floating backpack sadly, ignoring his growling stomach he stood up and stretched before flying back off to the circle ready for the next spar.

"Aw man," the Saiyan groaned, "I sure am hungry."

"You're always hungry dad," Gohan scoffed as he too stood up. He was now getting a dead leg, since he had been sitting there for the past three hours. He wanted to join in so badly, they made it look so fun, but he knew he couldn't. Gohan watched his father stand in his normal stance, he was disappointed to see is father fight as he normally did. When Goku was using the Yardrat style he was actually picking up some things, and plus that stance was fantastic, not a flaw.

"Hey Goku," Krillin called out, his best friend turned in his direction to find him holding a rock in his hand. Goku then turned to his son, who seemed to be in his own world, was Krillin going to do what he thinks he was going to do?

_Now to put 18's theory to the test,_ thought Krillin frowning as he began to chuck the rock up and down in the air. _I hope Gohan's not going to be sore… I just can't see him training again… _Without another thought he threw the stone in the hybrid's direction, the rock passed a tree, then Goku and was now heading straight for the back of Gohan's head. Almost instantaneously the teenager whirled round catching it; he got ready to throw it back before realizing what had just happened, immediately he dropped the stone to the floor and let out a short sigh before he ended up throwing it into orbit.

Goku watched in mere amazement, and Krillin's suspicions grew a yard.

"That was great Gohan!" the Saiyan chirped happily, "it seems you still have a little something in you. It was just as I was saying the other month!"

"Erm… yeah," Gohan said cautiously, he then turned his attention to Krillin, who had his mouth open half a mile. The teenager didn't frown, nor scowl. He didn't know why, but a smirk placed itself upon his face.

_No way! _Krillin exclaimed in thought, _I did not just see that, Gohan hasn't been training for about… nine… ten years! His reflexes aren't even rusty, mine turns rusty within a month!_

"C'mon, Gohan!" Goku chirped once more as he began excitedly jumping up and down in the circle, "let's see how strong you are, I won't tell your mum!"

"Don't be so stupid, I stopped fighting years ago," Gohan snapped.

"Aw man, please?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and took a seat in the nearby tree, that's when he noticed the hole in the side of it. He grinned to himself; it sure had been a while since he was last here, now when was that? _I remember now!_ Gohan said joyfully in his mind, _it's__ when Faita __asked me to join Ws! That was a long time ago now, wow… _

Not too far away from Gohan were Krillin and Goku who were going at it once again. Goku, who was just enjoying the sport just for the thrill dodged Krillin's left fist, he then kicked the human in the stomach knocking his best friend to the floor. Krillin wasted no time in getting up, immediately he pushed himself up and blocked the next attack with his right hand.

"You sure have improved Krillin!" beamed Goku.

"Thanks Goku!" Krillin exclaimed, "18's been training with-" Before he could finish his sentence Goku had managed to pin him down.

"Sorry, you kind of let yourself down there," the Saiyan apologized with a quiet titter.

"Um dad?" Gohan called out from the tree, his father turned and smiled at him raising an eyebrow. "I was wondering… after fighting Frieza you were in space for a while, I couldn't help but notice your stance was totally different before that. Is there anything else you learnt other than instant transmission?"

Goku began to ponder for a second raising a finger to his lip, "um… yeah, it's not exactly the best technique though, but I'll show it you anyway." He then turned to Krillin and asked him to move back, after his friend had moved back he transformed into a super Saiyan. It wasn't something that took longer than five seconds seeing he had done it so many times, the aura was its usual golden colour and Goku's hair turned spiky and began to defy gravity even further.

"That still amazes me, you know," Krillin said to the teenager, who watched interested with what was to come.

"Well," Goku began, "It was a long time ago so my facts might not be precise. Ten long years ago after Frieza, I was on a planet named Yardrat, as you know, and as you also know I learnt instant transmission. But, there was something else I also learned called; the Tarsa wave. The Tarsa wave is a combination of one of your signature moves and one of the most famous attacks in the galaxy, so I was told anyway."

Only one attack came to Gohan's mind, The Chemi bomb. He remembered coming across it in a text book provided by the library, the amazing thing was, it was invented by the Saiyans! So this meant he knew the attack, but it was impossible to combine this attack with anything, after all he had tried with every other attack he had!

"This move is called the Chemi bomb. The people from Yardrat say that nobody, other than themselves know how to combine the Chemi bomb with another attack. But the only problem is -well you'll see…"

Once finished Goku began to power up further, muscles began to expand and he grew at least a few inches taller, the result was that he was now more bulky, of course the power level had risen in the thousands. Gohan knew this wasn't the next level of super Saiyan; this bulkier version of the ascended version causes the Saiyan to be too slow to even catch his opponent. The teenager sighed, his father wasn't even close to his power, and it was actually disappointing.

"It'll take way too long to make in this form, but in the normal super Saiyan there is no point even attempting to form a Tarsa wave," Goku said sadly, "this isn't my strongest form, although I have never attempted the attack on that level."

"You mean there is another level!" Krillin exclaimed, shocked to say the least.

_Duh, _Gohan thought arrogantly, _I didn't kick Cell's but at that puny level!_

"Yeah, I don't think I should try it around you guys though, I don't want to hurt either of you," said Goku sadly.

"Can't you try the attack in that form? Even if it will take a while it doesn't matter, this is not a real fight," Gohan replied jumping down from the tree. He didn't want to admit it but he was desperate to see this attack, he wanted to be one of the firsts to use the Tarsa wave."

"I guess…" the Saiyan shrugged, "but stand back!"

After his son and friend had done as asked, Goku's face hardened and seriousness swept over him. He closed his eyes softly as if he was summoning the power he needed, the Saiyan then brought his hands together like he would if he was preparing an energy attack. Goku let out some of his inhaled air before speaking, "Kame… Me… Ha… Me…" A small blue ball of ki formed in his hands as his eyes were still closed. Suddenly his usual coal eyes shot open, although, this time they were not black but a crimson red. "Sa!"

He released the beam, as it flew through the air it changed from blue to red. The attack headed straight for the mountain nearby blowing up into bits.

"Wow…" this came from Gohan, who was actually, (for the first time in a long time) impressed. That attack was much more powerful than any of his father's other ones, even more powerful than all of his attacks!

"That was awesome!" Krillin complimented as he watched his friend change back into his normal form, "but you only changed the last word!"

"Heh, well…" said Goku, he couldn't talk for much longer though as he needed to breathe, obviously the attack took a lot out of him.

"T-that was amazing, how did you do it?! Tell me! Tell me!" Gohan exclaimed running up to him, "I need to know!"

"Sorry kiddo, I doubt that you can write about it in your homework," laughed Goku between the pants.

Gohan felt his face burn with anger; he soon came back to reality as he realized that if he wasn't careful he would tell too many secrets… The teenager also felt his tail fight the temptation to swing in annoyance; sometimes he hated that thing, although it did give him a boost in power when fighting.

"Wow Goku, that was some attack though, why didn't you use it against Cell?" asked Krillin.

"I didn't get chance really, and like I said earlier, there was no point even attempting it at the level. Well… I have been using the bulky form for at least six years now…"

"What?!" Gohan yelled; there were too many surprises in such a short time. His father had reached that level before he had! He needed to stop underestimating the man.

"I thought you knew,"

"What's next? Goten. a super Saiyan…" muttered the teenager sarcastically.

"Well…"

"No, no way!"

"Well, he was a strong baby too. But he wasn't the one who punctured that tree when he was two, was he?" chuckled Goku grinning as he began pointing to the large apple tree behind them.

"Excuse me?" said Gohan, now he was confused; he didn't remember making that big hole in the tree, and he didn't start training until he was around about four or five, so he couldn't have done it.

"Heh, never mind that, it was a long time ago and I doubt you'll remember,"

"Right…"

"Um guys? What're you talking about?" Krillin asked puzzled with the conversation.

Both Goku and Gohan exchanged looks and shrugged, the two then looked at Krillin, "it doesn't matter…" they both said in union. Gohan turned and looked at his father skeptically; Goku couldn't help but laugh as well as Krillin who seemingly had forgotten about the previous Bizarreness. The teenager began to shudder, he sure didn't want to turn out like his father, Naïve and Innocent.

"It seems that Mr. Know-it-all has some similarities with his dad!" Krillin laughed playfully.

Gohan smiled, after all, not everything lasted forever and he needed to enjoy the time he had. If this war thing is as bad as everybody says it is then things are going to get quite risky, and he needed to put the whole Those-weirdoes-are-not-related-to-me thing behind him, because if things got out of hand and Dye went for Earth then things would become rather interesting…

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

_Okies_ how was that for you?

_I'm sorry if there is anything wrong with this chapter but I'm not on my computer, this is the downstairs one and it's a pile of crap. I know the last few chapters are rather dry and I'm sorry but I'm going to try and get into __the main part next chapter. Plus it's hard to write this story but I'm trying so hard to get back into the habit. Well, sorry for the wait._

_Danni x_


	18. Off to war

**Warrior School**

* * *

(Gosh, what can I put here? Give us an idea!)**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen… Off to war**

Eyeing his window Gohan roamed around in the darkness, unable to see properly, presently he was awaiting Piccolo, who should have been near this area five minutes ago. The teenager let loose a long, annoyed sigh as he sat down on a chair, which was opposite his desk. Tapping his fingers on the table frustratingly he frowned, the nerves were starting rise and he was getting impatient…

Just as the stress was starting to get to him, Gohan felt his fingers touch something hard. Turning on the torch, which he kept for emergencies Gohan grinned realizing what it was; his diary! It had been a while since he had wrote in it too… opening the cover he began to finger the pages with admiration, the fifteen year-old flipped the page and raised his eyebrows; it was the day Faita had first came to him. Glimpsing through it, he chuckled gently,

* * *

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a life changing day… for me anyway, I don't know what I have gotten myself into by joining this academy, but if it helps the world by doing so then I'm all for it, plus I want to keep training, I will not let Mr. Piccolo's efforts be for nothing!' _

* * *

_I'm defiantly right there, _Gohan snorted in amusement in his mind, _it _was_ a bloody life changing day! _He smiled as he picked up a pen and held the torch in his opposite hand; 

_Dear Log,_

_Ha, I know I said I would write in you but I didn't, did I? whoops. Well this could be my last entry, you see, I might die soon. Well, even if I don't die I probably wouldn't even write in this journal anyway. _

_I had a look at some of my old entries just before and other than the improvement of my handwriting I have to say a lot has changed. From my maturing to my strength, it's been a bumpy road but I know this is the last battle, and if I win or not is up to destiny to decide._

_Well, goodbye Log. _

He never thought the day would come, two whole months had flashed before his eyes, and it was time for him to leave, leave his family and stop the villain. Gohan thought about it, the whole thing reminded him of his father, yes… Goku was a main culprit of leaving home without leaving a note, yet that was just a metaphor. Gohan knew well that he needed to put everybody's safety before his own happiness, but one thing he made sure of doing was; not to put anybody or anything before his family, and that is why he needed to protect them from Dye.

Dye; he hadn't heard that much about the tyrant, just the little story Frieza and Julie had told. The weird thing was; that he had never seen Dye, yet he had these… images of the villain when he slept, Dye appeared many times in his dreams. Most of the time Gohan could only see the shadow of him, yet if he was 'lucky' he could see Dye's body, but never his face. Dye seemed to look a lot like Frieza in Gohan's dreams, except green replaced the white and short horns were on his head, well... what he could tell from the shadows.

Trying to get the thoughts out of his head Gohan wondered on to a different subject, one he particularly liked; his little brother. The teenager wondered if Goten would ever remember him if he died, there was a slim chance the hybrid would crawl out alive… Yet there was still a chance, hope; something that helped everybody sleep at night. Goten wasn't a dumb kid, just naïve and maybe a little clumsy too, if he survived this thing Gohan was sure that he was going to train the little squirt. Obviously this will reveal his secrets, but then again it was a slim chance he was going to survive the fight anyway.

Never meeting Dye was a huge problem, Gohan had no idea what his fighting style was like! But Julie said she would fill in the gaps once the war had begun, and Senka said he would be there every step of the way. Piccolo, ah Piccolo. The Namek was also going to be lending a hand whilst fighting, something which made the teenager smile, good old Piccolo fighting along side him once more just like the good ole days.

His sensei had already been informed on everything, dismissing Gohan's position as co-leader, but Gohan was sure to tell Faita when he was good and ready… like today. This wasn't something he wasn't looking forward too, maybe he shouldn't bottle up so many secrets at once, the half breed was sure that he was going to crack one day!

It was around three in the morning and he knew there was no chance of him disappearing during the day, so now was his only chance. Quietly (this time making sure he didn't wake his father), Gohan walked into his brother's room, which was beside his own. Finding his brother in a bundle of sheets on the small bed, he wondered over to him. Placing a hand on Goten's head Gohan smiled warmly, he then brushed his fingers through the child's hair and kneeled down, "make me proud," he whispered softly. **  
**

With no last words, he kissed his brother's forehead and put two fingers to his own head before disappearing into the pitch black, for what he thought could be the last time. Once he left Goten, the five year-old began to stir in his sleep.

Gohan reappeared nearby the waterfall where he used to train by; Piccolo was hidden with the shadows until he spotted the teenager, instantaneously the Namek noticed the glum look on Gohan's face. "You're nervous," the alien eventually said walking up to him.

"Don't be stupid Piccolo; I know the universe like the back of my hand!"

"There is no point arguing with you, I think we should just leave. Senka is waiting for us at the academy,"

"How do you know that?" asked Gohan, raising an eyebrow,

"I have just spoken to Faita," the Namek stated, the teenager's mouth dropped an inch before he was able to talk again.

"How long have you two been talking to one another? And you haven't informed me on your little get togethers?!"

"He found me sometime last month and we talked about what is going to happen with Dye, he said that the whole academy will be fighting."

"My gosh, everyone?" Gohan questioned, Piccolo nodded.

"Everyone," he repeated, "they happen to know about Frieza-"

"-And me?"

"And you…"

An uncomfortable silence drifted over them once they stopped speaking, without anything else to say Gohan sighed taking the locket out from under his Gi. With one last chance to look at Earth properly he did so. The hybrid gazed over the beauty known as Earth, and then he felt the energy levels one last time before placing a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and pressing the button.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes and let out his inhaled breath, he smiled, the teenager sure did love the feeling that he got once he appeared in Ws; thrilling and excitement. Usually the spars he received off of his sensei made his day exciting, but excitement wasn't something he needed right now, obviously knowing he had to help rule over a whole army was enough to take in each morning. 

The young Saiyan half breed turned around and grinned, the first eyes that he meant were his best friend's. Henran returned the broad smile and put out and hand, looking down at the extended arm Gohan stared up at him in confusion. "What's that for?" he soon asked, puzzled.

"Well done, man!" Henran congratulated, "You know, for getting such a high rank in this army!"

"Huh?" Gohan wondered, "You know? Who told you?"

"Everybody knows," he laughed,

"You better not treat me any different!"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to mooch off of your privileges!"

"Gee thanks," he began, "where's Sensei?"

"Faita is in his room waiting for you, and good luck, I'll be seeing you soon," once Henran finished he walked off leaving Piccolo and Gohan to find Faita.

Gohan turned to Piccolo and sighed, today was going to be a long day. Luckily, the teenager wasn't the only one in charge; Frieza was playing a big part in this war too. Gohan frowned at the thought, him general! It was just preposterous t even think about it. But Julie and the others thought otherwise, nobody seemed to care that the whole universe was being protected by some teenager, well… he was a Saiyan.

Once again, the thought crossed his mind. General… he could never imagine himself as a… general… Unfortunately he defiantly could see Frieza as a general, it was something that just made him stand out; it could be just the tail… Frieza seemed stronger than ever when Gohan last saw him, his power level had risen dramatically and his speed was probably the same in terms of growing.

The two walked down the corridor and soon found Faita's room, not even bothering to knock they entered to find Faita leaning against his desk. Piccolo nodded a greeting as Gohan approached his sensei, "Are you ready?" the teenager asked out of the blue, Faita, a little surprised nodded. Now with nothing else to say and nothing else to do they entered the ship, which took them to planet Omda where the fight was going to place.

Gohan knew there was no turning back now, he was to meet Senka and Julie on Omda and prepare against Dye. All he had to do now was learn the ropes… and put up with the stupid lizard.

* * *

End of chapter._

* * *

_

_I know this is a short chapter, only reaching 1,700! But if I didn't publish it today I might not be able to do so for a while, my internet keeps cocking up. Hopefully I will be able to publish another chapter soon. This chapter actually reminds me of my favorite chapter in this story, 'Tension'; this is basically saying things are going to heat up!_

_Well, I'm going to go play with my new puppy now! Bye, bye!_

_Danni x_


	19. TFF, TRM and TCP

**Warrior School**

**

* * *

**

The gravity was extremely strong on Omda, one thing for sure Gohan couldn't fly, yet that's probably why they chose this planet; making it so nobody was able to hover or use energy blasts so the planet wouldn't be destroyed too easily. Omda was not an attractive planet either, more like no-man's-land; the only substance on the planet was the brown dirt which was sometimes covered in a red liquid, namely blood.

Gohan entered the room, his eyes meeting Senka's, the fifteen year-old was not happy, they had started fighting without him! Piccolo had gone off somewhere to meditate or whatever leaving Gohan to talk to his advisor alone, Julie. Senka, who was also in the room acted as the Lanterium general although he was a much better advisor, he was a very wise man, especially for his age.

"Why didn't you call for me earlier?" growled Gohan trying to keep calm, but the sharpness of his voice came through startling Senka slightly.

"It was not necessary, plus you needed to train longer. Faita thought it would be wiser, where is he now?" asked Senka glancing around the room, he couldn't find anyone else other than the teenager and Julie present.

"He is talking to Sune in the office,"

"Right, are they discussing the terms of the lieutenant general position?"

"I think so- wait excuse me?" he gasped, Gohan pointed to himself in a slight shock, "w-wait, aren't I lieutenant general?"

"Huh? What, who said that? I said you were Field marshal, not any kind of general," Senka said watching Gohan panic, the teenager began to turn a pale white as Senka continued, "you and Frieza are in charge of everything, this means you two are Co-Field marshals."

"B-b-but, no! I don't want to be that high ranked!"

"Sorry kid, you have agreed with the terms, you can't go back on it now."

"I don't get it; I've heard you're not a dumb monkey like your father, but here you; are not knowing anything about what position you are." The only person who could say that to him was Frieza, and there he was entering the room. "Don't complain about it you idiot, you don't know how much power you have at your fingertips!"

"I'm really tempted to kill you right now," Gohan said simply,

Frieza frowned, "I doubt you would do that, you need me as much as the universe needs you. Don't forget I know what I'm doing, you're here only because of your genes!"

Frieza was right on that one and Gohan knew it, although it did not sway his mood to anger, after all he didn't want to do this anyway. He sometimes wondered what would have happened if Faita had not have come to him, would he be this pathetic little nerd? Or would he have trained on his own? Either way it didn't matter right now, he was in the sticky situation and that was that.

Gohan sometimes thought about the time when he killed Cell, everything seemed to go ever so fast, like everything was a blur. He remembered what he said to Cell before killing him, 'Ia illwa aveha ourya loodba noa yma andsha.' It puzzled him why he said it; maybe it was the 'time of the moment' thing, or a saying or something along those lines. It was Saiy-go for, 'your blood will be on my hands'.

The teenager's attention was caught by another door opening, it was his sensei. Gohan smiled upon seeing him, he felt a little less cautious when he was around Faita; that was always the case even being from a little kid. He could slightly remember when he was about seven and he had just won the junior fighting tournament in the west quadrant, and he would not leave Faita's side for anything, he was terrified or anything and everything.

"Everything settled?" Faita asked Senka, who nodded in response, "good. C'mon Gohan, I'll take you to your headquarters." Gohan turned and mumbled his last goodbye before following his sensei out of the room.

"What's going on then?" Gohan said with curiosity, "I mean who has the job?"

Faita grinned, "I do," Gohan returned the broad smile before he continued, "Senka will be acting as general, you above that. I'm not pleased about the choice of your position."

"Me either, I can't do it," the teenager sighed, all he got in return was a slap around the head, wow, it had been along time since he had one of them. The hybrid looked up at his teacher and scowled, "what was that for?"

"Don't push yourself down like that; you did that when you were five. You're not five years-old are you Saiyan?"

"Um… not the last time I checked,"

"Good, I'm not happy with your position because you're working along side Frieza and I doubt that he will live another second around you. Also, you're much too soft."

"Soft?!" Gohan repeated angrily, the two stopped walking once the teenager's power level rose slightly, "who are you calling soft? If you haven't noticed that I have put everything after training at Ws,"

"Not that either, and don't raise your voice to me! You maybe in charge here but I'm still legally your trainer, and as I keep saying if you get my job I want you to do it right!" Faita, once again slapped the back of Gohan's head, the teenager had started to feel like a baby again, but he wasn't going to back down!

"I'm not getting your job!"

"Obviously you being at home so much has not helped; maybe you should have spent all your training time at the academy," he snarled, "and maybe you should start respecting your elders too!"

"Man, please don't. My head hurts now, can I just go to bed? I have left my family, left my planet and left my fucking life to be here!" Gohan exclaimed, anger was starting to build up and Faita could see it, with a long sigh the trainer left the hybrid to rest.

* * *

Elsewhere, on a green and blue planet in the north quadrant was Goku and his family… kind of. It was two days since his eldest son had disappeared but they weren't taking it too hard, Goku knew that his son would show up soon enough, he always did… Although the story of the missing Piccolo confused him, maybe the Namek wanted to go back to his home planet for a visit? He highly doubted it…

Today wasn't going to be a normal day either, Goku and his friends were going to hear about a problem which was taking place in the universe. But presently, Goku was sparring against Krillin once again, and once again he was winning, there was no doubt about that. He was always trying to take his mind off of Gohan, why the heck did his son always run off?

"Hey Goku, you in there?" said Krillin with a slight chuckle, once realizing what his best friend was thinking about he frowned, "don't worry about Gohan, I'm a hundred percent sure he is fine, you never know, he might have just gone for a hike through the mountains!"

"Maybe Krillin," the Saiyan sighed, it was possible but highly unlikely. If he wanted to go out he would have said something, but then again, this was Gohan they were talking about, one of the most unpredictable kids around.

"C'mon, look at the positive!" he chirped slapping a hand on Goku's back. "I know that Gohan isn't the best in the wild but-"

"I'm sure he will do fine too Krillin, he was in the wilderness for six months when he was four. But the thing that worries me I that I can't feel his power level,"

"That goes for Piccolo too, huh?"

He nodded.

-Goku, Goku?- came a voice, immediately the Saiyan's eyes began to dart about the area only to find nothing, -Goku, you nitwit it's king Kai!-

"Oh, hi king Kai!" Goku greeted cheerfully, he earned odd glances from Krillin until he too heard the voice.

-Goku, you are needed to fight,-

"Aww man, again?"

-This is urgent Goku! There is a big fight in the East quadrant and the East Kai asked for my help, so here I am asking you!- king Kai snapped.

"How big? I mean how many fighters are there? 20? 30?" Goku wondered aloud.

-70, 000-

"Wow!" Goku gasped, "That many?"

-It's a war Goku; there won't be only a few fighters. There are three armies; The Free Flyers or the TFF, The Crimson Plague or the TCP and The Red massacre also known as the TRM,-

"Weird names…" commented Krillin.

-They all fight for different reasons… TFF is the one that you would be helping, they're name obviously gives it away; they want to give freedom to all of the planets. This army is the biggest out of the three reaching 35, 000 fighters, although a peaceful kind they are pretty strong.

TRM, ran by a demon named Dye, he wants to blow every planet in the solar system up and his cronies wouldn't mind helping him achieve that! He is the one that mainly needs to be stopped, his army in about 25, 000 people big.

And TCP, they have the smallest army reaching about 10, 000. Although they don't really need many people, they are known for they're risky choices and powerful fighters. They want to achieve a similar goal as TFF, but they're merciless to any crook or villain. Either way you don't want to get on their bad side, plus they seem to be a quite mysterious bunch.-

"Quite a bit of information there king Kai. But we'll be happy to help, but how do we do it?" asked Goku.

-Excellent! I'll tell East Kai to send a ship for you, it should be there within a few hours!-

"A few hours?!"

There was no answer, he was gone. Krillin turned to Goku nervously, "I take that I'm coming along?" he sighed, "I'll call Yamcha and… Vegeta," he finished with a shudder.

* * *

"You haven't improved at all Gohan!" scolded Faita, it was just turning three days since Gohan had arrived, nothing had happened yet seeing Frieza was taking charge as the teenager learnt a little more about his rank. Presently Gohan was training with Faita, who was constantly criticizing his every move, which was annoying the heck out of Gohan.

"Look Sensei, I've been trying hard. I'm not here because of my power… it's because I'm a Saiyan and I'm intelligent," the teenager said pushing himself up from the floor. The training was intense and it was stressing the hybrid out, he needed a break desperately.

"Well, you need to become stronger! I know you have a lot of power bottled up and I want to free it!"

"What power?" he questioned, Faita paused for a second.

"No matter, you're right, let's take a break."

"Thank Kami for that," Gohan gasped within a laugh, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack if I continued training!" The teenager turned to the wall and noticed a sign; it was one of those notices about the latest news about the fights. The hybrid wondered up to it curiously and read some of the newest information, it read;

'Percentages of victory;

TFF: 23 percent

TRM: 41 percent

TCP: 36 percent'

Gohan laughed, "Who the heck wrote this junk?" he snorted turning to Faita.

Faita smirked, "Senka did," instantaneously Gohan looked a tiny bit guilty, "don't worry; we're not at the bottom. We're at 36 percent of winning, The Crimson Plague."

* * *

End of chapter._

* * *

_

_Plus I'm thinking of deleting 'Returning to my old life' what do you think? As well as 'My other half', oh by the way I have written something relating to this story, it's a one shot. Have a look is you haven't already. _

_Danni x _


	20. A disappearing act

**Warrior school**

* * *

(A/N: Hey there, I don't want to say this (I do really), but I know when this story shall end. However, I'm not going to say.)

**

* * *

****Twenty… A disappearing act **

Gohan gingerly entered the room, worried with what was to come. Today was the day that he was to help Frieza run the army, to his dismay of course. It wasn't that he had anything against Frieza, well, he did, but that wasn't the problem. For his fears had began surfacing, the only person he had to worry about in the past was himself, now, thousands upon thousands of fighters was always on his mind. Stupid genes. Being a Saiyan had its ups and downs, and he knew that. Turning super Saiyan was a big pro. However, Gohan never thought that a con could be running an army!

Closing the door behind him, he gulped soundlessly. Soon enough, Gohan was able to spot Frieza gazing out of one of the windows, into the depths of space. Deciding to take his time, the hybrid began walking slowly up to the tyrant. Turning around just as sluggishly with a slight swish of the tail, a small and twisted smile set itself upon the tyrant's face.

"It's about time," Frieza began with a snap, "I thought you were going to be training forever, I also thought I would have to run this pathetic excuse for an army by myself!" Shifting away from his spot, he moved to the table in the corner of the room, before picking a wine-glass up and filling it. "I hope you are ready to get to work."

"Uh, yeah," Gohan answered with a worried tone, "do you know where Senka is though?"

Putting the glass back down after taking a sip, he frowned, "do I look like his keeper?"

"Look Frieza, I don't want to argue with you. You're just not worth it, let's get through this fight without me ripping your head off and stuffing it up your arse,"

Frieza merely chuckled, "that should be an interesting sight, too bad it is very unlikely to happen. You should know that I'm the only one to hand out threats, and please don't forget you can't do this without me." Watching the teenager scowl, the alien's smirk broadened, "so I thought. All we're missing now is Vegeta, my little toy. He was so easy to mess with, oh yes, just after I destroyed the pathetic planet."

"For your health, I would close that trap!" the hybrid snapped, fists clenched, "pride is something I would rather have then _your_ help!"

Taking another sip of the red wine, he shook his head in amusement. "You may have your dignity, boy, but I think some other people value life more than pride. However, be my guest and kill me. Although, that could affect the results of how the fight will turn out." He finished with a sadistic laugh, placing the finished glass on the table. "You have your options, Gohan."

With a growl, Gohan stormed out of the room, slamming he door as he did so. He couldn't believe the nerve of Frieza. It was tempting to kill the bastard now, oh… oh so tempting. But nevertheless, he did need him, a hell of a lot for that matter. Unfortunately, the person he needed help from was an arrogant, pigheaded buffoon. Pushing the annoying thoughts aside, Gohan continued down the corridor, looking for someone in particular. It was odd really, he could never find this person when he needed to, but he would just bump into the person randomly.

Speaking of the devil, there he was. Walking down the opposite hallway was Henran. Presently, he wasn't looking his best, with a bloodied nose and busted lip, he attempted a smile. Gohan returned the grin and walked up to him, hands on hips. "Do I dare ask?" said Gohan with a role of the eyes

"Just training with Faita," Henran responded with a shrug.

"Oh? So now you're training with my sensei?"

"Heh, heh. Well, he did offer. But man, how do you do it? He's an animal!"

"Yeah… Sensei is a pretty tough trainer…" Gohan sighed. "Anyway, where are you going now?"

"Food," he said, a grumble of his stomach began to sound. "No wonder you're always hungry, you build up an appetite with Faita!"

"No, that's because I'm a Saiyan, Henran." Gohan replied bluntly, "anyway, I need to go to the lab. Bye!" Without even waiting for an answer, the teenager darted down the hall, dodging any people heading his way. Soon enough, the hybrid spotted two doors leading into the lab. Even if he was not able to understand the language the sign above the doors, Gohan knew what it meant, as he could see some of the scientist heading into the room. Also, being there for about three weeks had helped him to know his way around.

Entering the lab, he noticed there was only about three or four scientist around, usually there was about sixteen or seventeen. Walking up to a rather old man with a short, grey beard and glasses, he smiled and looked over his shoulder. It appeared that the man was making some sort of sphere, it looked rather odd actually.

The man stopped working and turned around and returned the warm smile, "What can I do you for, sir?"

"Oh, nothing, just being a bit curious. It's been a while since I have been in a lab, my friend owns one and I used to be a regular visitor at one point."

"So you're not a stranger to any of this?" he chuckled, stroking his small beard thoughtfully as he accept a nod from the young fighter. "Well, at the moment I'm making a time machine."

"A time machine?" Gohan questioned, looking at the contraption with a worried frown.

"People call me mad, although, I know how it could work,"

"I don't worry about it; I think time machines can work. For I have seen one!"

The aged man's eyes widened ever so slightly, "that is amazing, I shall not give up! Although I have actually finished the time machine, but I am just making sure it will work properly. I need to give it a field test, however nobody shall do it for me, and I can't go travelling in time, as I am too old."

"I could do it!"

Shock flashed across his features, as his agape mouth began to speak, "There is no chance that you could do it. What happens if anything shall go wrong? There will be no leader to help us fight!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Gohan reassured.

Taking the locket from under his shirt, Gohan began to send a message to Faita; )Hey, uh, Sensei. I'll be gone for a little while. Bye!(

Not long after, he received a reply; )What? You can't go anywhere!(

Ignoring the response he shoved his locket into his pocket without a care, turning to the man he smiled, "No worries, I'm allowed to go where I please!"

With a small gulp, the man nodded and programmed the time machine. Gohan stared at the machine with a confused gaze; it puzzled him how small the device was. Trunk's machine was far bigger, but hopefully this contraption should be just as good as the other hybrid's. The man turned back to the teenager and nodded with a nervous smile. "Don't worry, It'll be ok!" Gohan laughed with a grin, "but um… where am I going?"

The scientist shrugged, "it depends," he began, "you will go where you think is very important." He then passed the sphere shaped piece of technology to the half breed; the man smiled an amused grin as he watched Gohan, looking mesmerized with the snooker ball sized device. "You get back by putting in the date of today. Which is… the um… 2007-07-01."

"Right." With an excited grin, Gohan pressed the small green button in the centre of the ball, disappearing instantly. Just as he did, the old scientist released a wicked smirk…

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

_:S Uh oh. Problems for Gohan!_

_Well anyway, only a short chapter, I'm thinking of keeping them short because they help me update quicker, heh, heh._

_Well, hope you like story, even if I will be looking back on these in a couple of year's time and feeling embarrassed, lol._

_Well laterz! Danni x_

Updated: 2007-07-01


	21. Timelines

**Warrior school**

* * *

(A/N: Hey! I hope you like the chapter...)

**

* * *

**

A nauseous feeling began to rise in the pit of Gohan's stomach. Taking the time machine might not have been such a good idea. Nonetheless, it was better than being around Frieza. Gohan didn't know how he got himself into these messes; maybe he could tell his past self not to be such an idiot by joining the academy. The idea brought an amused smile to his face. Although, that was just like him; making choices without even thinking.

There was Cell, who he had run off after to attack.

And there was the time when he had taken the package to Henran's stupid planet, and he didn't even think about the problems that could arise.

Or how about the time he had agreed to fight for TCP?

And that was'nt even half of the problems he made occur.

So here he was… Travelling somewhere in time, how his stomach hurt… Gohan continued to scold himself as the world began to swirl around madly. Oh well, too late to do anything now, but what was that scientist so smug about? He had noticed the twisted smirk that was on the old man's crinkled face. Blurred colors shone around the area as the hybrid began to feel blinded by the bright light, hopefuly he was never going to have to use a time machine ever again.

Soon enough, everything came to a stop. All the colors evaporated and the light had dulled. Very dizzily, Gohan stood up and took his chance to glance around the area. Around him were dark corridors which exited into different rooms, which sounded like they were busy. The place was rather noisy, with people speaking loudly, not all being English. Everything seemed rather familiar to him.

He walked out of the room, thanking Kami that he hadn't received any attention if not, very little. He still had the time machine in his hand, but there was seemingly something wrong with it, as smoke was coming from some of the buttons. He could attempt to see what was wrong with it when he got a spare minute, hopefully nothing too major, if so, there was a big problem.

He continued down the long corridor, still eying the small time machine in his hand. With a sigh, he shoved the contraption into his pocket. At the moment, he needed to pay more attention to where he was. But the more Gohan thought about where he could be, the more he received an annoying, familiar feeling. So where was he? Gohan knew the place, but he just couldn't put his finger on it…

Interrupting his thoughts, he fell straight to the floor, feeling someone had bumped into him. Finally snapping back to reality, Gohan looked up to see three people standing before him. Two of them were male, the last being female. They were all wearing matching green Gis, and were in their late teen years. The first, being a girl was offering a hand to help him up. He took her hand with a quick smile; before mumbling an apology as he began to take a proper look at the three fighters.

The girl had long, blonde hair tied back in two plaits, with a grey sweatband around her forehead. Presently, she was wearing a warm smile aimed in his direction. The next was a boy, no, a man. This person had to be at least two years older than the girl; his light brown hair was also tied back, but in a short pony-tail. His expression was pretty neutral, friendly and rather cheerful looking. Unlike the girl's sweatband, his was a dark brown.

Last but defiantly not least, was another lad around about the same age as the last, maybe older. His hair was the same shade of black as Gohan's own. But unlike Gohan's medium-length hair, his was short and spiky. This guy was the tallest of the three too; under a strand of hair that hung over his face was a midnight black sweatband with a golden rim. To the complete opposite of his friends, his expression held a very smug feeling to it.

"Uh, thanks," Gohan nodded to the girl, who returned the gesture.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before," the guy with the pony-tail said, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, you have," the other male chuckled, a devious smirk plastering his features. This guy was so familiar… they all were. The annoying feeling was returning, prodding at his mind. Who were these people?

"Erm, excuse me?" Gohan then asked the smirking one.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," another laugh parted from his lips, earning odd glances from his friends. "Oh, and if you don't want to stick out, I would change those clothes. It has been about, um… three years since the whole battle thing."

"What?"

"Sorry, I just like to mess with you. I had to go through the whole thing…"

Then it clicked.

He knew where he was.

He knew who these people were.

But, he didn't know how it had happened.

" Are y-you me?" he gasped. The other man's smirk began to curve even further,

"Whoa!" the girl exclaimed, standing in between the two. "What the heck is going on? What do you mean 'are you him?'" turning from youngest of the four to the tallest, she began to whine, "I don't get it, Gohan. Care to explain?"

"Time travel," her friend said with a small smile, he then pointed to the younger version of himself, "mini me-"

"-Don't call me that,"

"_That_ Gohan had been stupid enough to be tricked by Frieza and use that faulty time machine to land his butt here. In result, he is stuck here until further notice."

"Wow, another Gohan…" sighed the other man, "So now there's two younger Gohans!"

"Shut up, Henran!" Both of the hybrids had growled. Swapping glances, the younger of the two spoke up, "yeah, but aren't you forgetting that _he,_" pointing to the other Gohan, "AKA me, can kick your ass?" turning to his counterpart, he released a little mumble, "please say that's still true…"

"Yeah, I'm still stronger…"

"Good to know," he laughed. Turning to the girl, who was presently still in shock, he raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you Henran's sister?"

"I am," she finally replied, "I joined the academy straight after the battle, so now I'm on my fifth level. Kirik is also training here, but he is on his seventh."

"I thought this was Ws, but everything has seemed to have changed!"

"The original academy blew up a while ago, it was during the battle," she told him, "so we moved Ws from the South part of the galaxy to the West, it is much more secretive here. Nevertheless, since the whole Dye episode, we have become more than a legend,"

"-Now everyone knows about us," Henran added. "Although, you're doing a good job to stop intruders," sending a quick smirk to the elder Gohan.

"But, every timeline is different," Gohan stated, returning his friend's smirk with a frown. "Even if our timeline beat Dye, yours will be very different," he then said, turning to his younger counterpart. "Think about Trunks returning from the future with the androids, he changed things for the better. But there are many different endings for us, for you."

"I don't understand," the fifteen year-old said, tilting his head.

"You're here because it had to happen, when I was your age I was in the exact same position you're in. However, the other me had been defeated by Dye, so I was talking to Henran."

"You're really hurting my head!" his best friend complained.

"Well, it's not important to you!" he snapped, "So, the Henran of that time was very _wise_." Once said, the younger Saiyan snorted. "I agree. Anyway, many bad things had happened to everyone in that timeline. But from here on now, everything will differ from other timelines. So you might not defeat Dye, but there is also an opportunity that you will. No timeline is the same."

"Wait! Doe's dad know about your training?!" he eagerly asked his elder self. The other Gohan merely laughed and tapped his nose. "Man, I hope not. So, what's the point of me being here then?"

"I don't exactly know. I think it's just for me to tell you about the timelines, or maybe your stupidity got you into another mess."

"Heh, maybe," he shrugged. "Hey wait a minute. Why is Henran a shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp!" Henran growled, flushing a bright red.

"No I'm just taller," the elder Gohan boasted. "But that doesn't matter, what does is that you get going back, Gohan. Every hour you spend here is like two months back in your world!"

"Can't you fix the time machine?" he asked his counterpart. Receiving a nod, he passed the other Gohan the device…

* * *

End of chapter._

* * *

_

_This was very akward to write. I didn't want to mix up the two Gohans doing this chapter :S Reviews are welcome :)_

_Anyway, bye for now!_

_Danni_


	22. Gohan's sadistic return

**Warrior school**

* * *

(A/N: Hi again!**  
**

* * *

**Twenty-two… ****Gohan's sadistic return**

Gohan growled to himself as he began running down the corridors of the main building. He had been back in the present time for about five minutes now, thanks to his future self of course. It was a good thing that he continued to study actually, if not, the time machine couldn't have been fixed. Gohan was very lucky that it was fixable; it had taken a hell of a lot of damage during the first trip.

Trying to forget about his little 'adventure', he continued down the hallway. It had only been about what? Fifteen, twenty minutes to him, but it was probably about two weeks ago that he had taken the time machine in this timeline. Damn Frieza. But why the hell would Frieza want to be rid of him? For what stupid reason would the slime ball try to make him disappear? Oh well, he would have to ask the tyrant that just before snapping his neck.

He avoided the people standing around, staring at him like he had grown another head; he wasn't in the mood for answering questions just yet. Gohan eventually made it to the master room, that's where he knew Frieza enjoyed spending his free time. Slamming the door agape, he noticed the alien standing in the corner of the room, a smirk plastering his arrogant face.

"And here I was thinking that you wouldn't return," Frieza scoffed.

"Shut your mouth!" Gohan snapped, approaching the villain. "What the hell was that about? Why did you send me off in a time machine?!" Grabbing Frieza by the throat, he pinned him up against the wall. "I should kill you!"

"I doubt that, brat," he snorted, a sadistic chuckled followed. "If you kill me, then who will run this army?"

"I'm not taking crap off of you!" he tightened his grip on the lizard's throat, causing him to splutter up some blood. Kneeing Frieza in the gut and elbowing him in the back of the neck, Gohan smirked as he watched the tyrant role over in pain. "You don't know how good that felt. Actually, I think I'll do that again!"

With that said, he kicked Frieza to the wall, earning a grunt from the alien. Trying to push himself up, the villain retrieved a foot smashing down on his head. More blood spilled out through the tyrant's lips onto the cold ground, seeing this, Gohan's smirk curved further. "So, Frieza, got anything smart to say now?"

"You –you wouldn't d-dare kill me, you stupid monkey!"

"Oh!" Gohan chuckled cruelly, "wrong answer!" He pushed his foot further down, crushing Frieza's neck. Once hearing a crack, he sighed. "You know what; all this could have been avoided. Maybe is you were more civilized and didn't underestimate me, and then you just might not have been in this situation. If my father defeated you on Namek and Trunks killed you on Earth, why can't I kill you right this second?"

"-No, please! Have mercy!"

"I'm sorry but it's too late for that. Have fun in hell, and tell Cell I said 'Hi'." He watched Frieza begin to scream out for help, before releasing a large energy blast from his out-stretched palm. "Bye-bye!" The attack completely wiped Frieza's life force off of the planet, obliterating the lizard's body in the process…

Gohan turned around and left the room like nothing had happened, bumping into somebody he least expected.

"Gohan, you're back!" Faita exclaimed; soon a frown set itself upon his face. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Long story…" Gohan mumbled.

"I thought I heard Frieza yell,"

"…You did," he muttered once more with a dark smile.

"You didn't, Gohan! Tell me you didn't!"

"I wish I could,"

"Oh great, just because he got you a little angry…" said Faita, rubbing his temples. "What could he have possibly done, Gohan?"

Ignoring Faita, he pushed past his mentor, leaving the area. He didn't regret anything at all; the stupid alien had it coming. Whatever Frieza was doing was probably not a good thing, even from day one Gohan had not trusted him. People had to learn to never attempt to get the better of Son Gohan, if they did, they would die. He didn't like being heartless, but he was fighting to save many lives now, sacrifices had to be made.

The hybrid soon made his way to another room; the meeting room that is. Opening the door, he noticed some familiar faces staring at him. He walked in and took a seat at the large table in the center of the room, earning a few small gasps.

Once of them, who he recalled to be Senka, spoke up. "You're back, I've noticed. Care to tell us where you had gone?"

"Actually, I'll start off with something a little blunter," Gohan said simply, "I quit."

"What?!" Julie cried out amongst the people, "You can't just quit, Gohan. You disappeared from this planet for over two weeks and return just to say you quit?!"

"No, I want to be out fighting but I can't do that if I have such a high ranking. I say for you to get somebody else so I can be out on the battlefield, because Frieza is also out of the job."

"What? What do you mean by that?" asked Senka, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying he's dead,"

"You can't be serious!"

"I don't know what Frieza was doing but I doubt that it was something that was good. He is the reason I was gone for so long, the lizard tricked me into leaving!" Gohan growled, slamming a fist down onto the table. Calming down, he continued, "I am much stronger than most of the troops, I suggest that I go fight and wipe out many of the enemies. I may be intelligent but I swear that my lack of experience could cost everyone dearly, let me fight."

Everyone sitting at the table swapped glances, either nodding or shaking their heads. After a minute or so, Senka eventually spoke once again, "Gohan, let us tell you about the new problems on the battlefield first…"

"TTF have new enforcements, there are three of them. Two of those fighters are wiping the floor with every man out there." Julie began, "We were talking about if we should send Piccolo out there, but we haven't decided; he is more concerned about the disappearance of you."

"I see. I could go out there; if those enforcements are killing off our men so easily it has to be stopped. I could get them one by one. Easy."

"I don't know, Gohan." Sighed Senka.

"Look, I don't need a label to be a leader, like field marshal or general!" Gohan growled, "I want to do the best for the army by quitting, I don't care what you said earlier, I'm going to quit and fight!"

A few minutes of silence passed.

"…Fine," Said Senka, "I will take over the position. And you, Gohan, you can go spill some blood of the enemy!"

"Are you nuts, Senka?" Julie gasped, "Gohan is the perfect pers-"

"Gohan is right, Jewel. He would do so much better on the battlefield against these new enemies. He can surpass all of the troops and he is much stronger than I am, only because he is half Saiyan it doesn't make him able to do this. We are asking far too much of him, like he said 'his lack of experience will cost us.'" Senka sighed and stood up, gaining the attention of everybody in the room. "Gohan, I want you to go and rid of those enforcements!"

Gohan released a broad grin and saluted the man, "got it, sir!" With that he left the room to get ready for a fight… and maybe make a pit stop to visit that creepy, old scientist who sent him forward in time...

* * *

Elsewhere, Goku was sitting on his bed on planet Omda. Looking around his tiny room, he groaned. He really missed Earth, along with his family. Surprisingly, he missed his eldest son the most, Gohan had vanished once again and this concerned him. Gohan always went missing so this was nothing new, but what happens if something went bad this time and he was killed? What about his poor wife?

He couldn't think like that… No! He wouldn't think like that!

Hearing a knock at his door, he spoke up. "Come in!" He grinned noticing it was his best friend, Krillin. A warm smile was playing upon the small man's features; he had been in a good mood since he realized that all the troops fighting weren't as strong as him. He discovered that last week, when they first arrived.

"Still thinking about Gohan?" he asked the Saiyan, who nodded in responded. "He'll be fine, I know it!"

Goku released a small chuckle, "you're just saying that because you're in a good mood, knowing that almost every fighter is weaker than you!"

"Well you and Vegeta are the ones taking care of them all. We're doing this for a good cause, you know. Think of all those planets we will be saving!" Krillin beamed, "and Vegeta is having fun too!"

"I guess you're right," he sighed, "c'mon let's go and help out more on the battlefield…"

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

_Hmm…__ I don't know what to think of that chapter. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it… even if it wasn't that long… _


	23. Ready, set, go!

**Warrior school**

* * *

(A/N: Here is another update… One that took me into the early morning! I found this pretty hard to write actually, fighting scenes aren't really my best.**  
**

* * *

**Twenty-three… Ready, set, go!**

Gohan stared at himself in the mirror, admiring his new armor. Hiding every inch of his body was the newest set of Saiyan protective covering. He tensed up his fingers trying to get used to the fingerless gloves, it showed that it wasn't really his choice of clothing. The armor–plated jacket was good enough for his standards, but he thought the helmet was a bit too much.

The _Black Trashcan_ (as he called it) was something every fighter had to wear. Nonetheless, some of the troops took them off feeling a sense of pride. But Gohan decided against taking it off, he may be an arrogant, cocky teenager, but he did know when to keep his head on his shoulders (literally).

Walking out of the room, Gohan took his last chance to peer out of the window. He could spot some of the troops training; some weren't as good as him. Heck, none of them weren't as good as him. But, he noticed that they were attempting to practice the Chemi Bomb. They had no chance. Not many were able to perform the Chemi Bomb, only a small handful like Faita, Senka and himself.

_And dad… _Gohan reminded himself about the time his father had demonstrated the Tarsa Wave, (a fusion of the Chemi Bomb and a signature move.)

With an amused snort he left the room, locking the door behind him as he did so. Now was the time for some enforcers to die.

* * *

"Ugh, I feel like an imbecile!" Vegeta complained. He continued to fiddle around with the dark helmet covering his face, groaning to himself as he did so. All Vegeta could see through the small, dark, transparent window area was two figures further away. Gazing through it properly, he spotted Krillin and Goku taking out a few of the troops from TCP. 

Vegeta idly felt around for the button on the side of his helmet. Eventually brushing his finger over it he pressed it down. After a hiss of noise echoed around inside of the helmet, Vegeta began to speak.

"Kakkorot, can you here me?"

After a second or so, a fuzzy reply was received. "Yep, what's up?"

"I was just seeing if this darn thing worked. It's hideous and has no point at all, why not just take them off like this fighters from TCP?" he growled, however curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Uh, they do protect our heads. I don't know why you hate them so much, they're stylish!"

"Only you would think that Kakkorot…" Vegeta sighed; if he was able he would have rubbed his temples. With annoyance returning to his tone, he spoke once more. "This gravity is getting on my last nerve too; I can't fly, send energy attacks or sense energies!"

"I know it is a little irritating but you'll have to get used to it." Said Goku, "anyway, I think it will be good training, if you don't know they're there than there is more of a surprise. Maybe if we'll go super Saiyan than we can fly,"

"Humph, maybe. But I'm not wasting my energy unless I find somebody that deserves to see the power of a true super Saiyan!"

"I guess you're right, Vegeta. It takes a toll on your energy when you transform…"

Before Vegeta was about to reply, he noticed that Goku was heading his way alongside Krillin. Turning the communicator off in his helmet, he scanned the battlefield for any enemies advancing on them. Thankfully nobody was there, he needed a break anyway. Unfortunately there was no other way to speak to any of his comrades other than through the communicator. The helmets were sound proof, which highly confused him.

Just as he sat down on the filthy ground, Vegeta heard another person speak through the communicator. "Hey, uh Vegeta." It was Krillin's nervous voice. "seeing that you've done all this fighting and war stuff before I was wondering if you could tell me how to send a beam of energy through the gloves. I mean, the armor shouldn't just let the energy just burn through, right?"

The Saiyan growled in annoyance. "Does it matter? You won't be able to use Ki blasts in you pathetic human body."

"Heh, good point."

_Stupid earthlings with their questions. _Vegeta snarled in thought. He then turned to Goku who had arms and legs spread apart, looking up into the blood-shot sky. _I don't know why Kakkorot is worried about the boy. Gohan is most likely closer than he thinks, maybe… Apparently this is one of the biggest fights in the history of the universe. Yet, I haven't him around…_

Goku sat up, noticing a disturbance not to far away. He eyed Vegeta and Krillin with a worried frown, a bad feeling was starting to play upon his thoughts. He speedily stood up and glanced around the area, knowing he had earned weird stares from his friends. He ran off from the other two fighters to a small hill, he climbed up it to find a surprising sight. The ground below him was littered with bodies from their own army, blood was spilled everywhere.

In the middle of these bodies was one person, looking down at the mess he had created. The person was protected by his coal colored armor with a matching dark helmet. Along his chest were three bold, red letters; TCP. If Goku could have stared the fighter in the eyes he would have, unfortunately the helmet was blocking his view. As they said; Eyes are the window to the soul.

Goku also wanted to shout over to this dark figure and ask if he had done this. But knowing that the helmet was sound proof there was no point in even attempting to do so. Instead, Goku ran over to this person and stood only meters before him. He was quite a bit taller than this mysterious fighter he had noticed. Not just inches but by at least a foot or so.

"Kakkorot, what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta's voice buzzed into his mind. Goku turned around for at least a second to see both Vegeta and Krillin standing just before the hill.

"Vegeta, just wait…" Goku replied uncaringly, pressing the button that operated the communicator down. "I just got this bizarre feeling and then I found this guy…"

If Goku had listened he would have heard the prince release a 'Humph'. But he was not willing to be distracted away from the thick tension between himself and this fighter. A gust of wind passed the two, enlarging the mass of friction the two carried. However they shared more than just the glaring, they both shared the urge to attack one another, and that was obvious.

Goku knew that this person was not going to befriend them. This man had just killed over twenty or even thirty of these troops without a scratch on his armor.

_This guy must be powerful, _Goku told himself, coming to a quick conclusion. _It seems that these troops, these fighters that lay dead before us was nothing compared to him. I will avenge their deaths._

* * *

Gohan continued to frown, raising an eyebrow when doing so. This man before him looked like he wanted to rip him to shreds. The way this fighter held his pose, stance and confidence all screamed out 'Fight me!' How… exciting. Maybe these were the enforces Senka and the others were talking about. It was about time for a real fight, none of the fighters from earlier gave him an interesting battle. Now was time to show these people the power of a true warrior. 

_This one before me seems to be in charge of the other two over by that hill. If these fighters know what pride means then they'll fight me one on one. First I'll take out this guy, then the smallest. After that I'll go for the last one that is looking for a fight. _The teenager planned, a small smirk forming on his face.

Gohan eagerly threw the first punch, only to have it caught by Goku. His father eventually released the hand willingly, before aiming a fist of his own into Gohan's face. Within the last second the teenager just managed to avoid it.

Darting backwards, Goku took a run up to attack the boy. Once again, Gohan had just managed to avoid it, receiving a tiny scratch on his armor doing do.

The hybrid of the two cracked his knuckles confidently, as if he wasn't even trying. This gave the message to Goku that this fighter was rather arrogant and easily underestimates people. Goku merely folded his arms in slight annoyance waiting for the boy to finish. A wave of impatience flew over the eldest of the two when Gohan seemed to be taking his time on purpose.

"Hey, Goku! Who's this guy? He seems a bit stronger than the rest; do you think I could take him?" Krillin asked through the communicator.

"Look I don't think this is the right time for-"

Gohan had found his opportunity when his father had been talking with his best friend. He had struck a fist straight into the Saiyan's stomach, damaging the armor as he did so. This also winded Goku at the same time, causing him to gasp in air and hold his gut at the same time.

Diving into the air with a large jump, Gohan's smirk curved further as he watched the man below continue to stoop in pain. The half breed brought up his legs, forming into some sort of ball. Within a mere second, Gohan flew back down at an abnormal speed.

Goku could see the attack coming from a mile away. Obviously, he was right earlier when he had thought that this guy underestimates other fighters. Feeling the vibrations in the air, Goku slid slightly to the right having a small bit of confidence bubbling within him. Gohan was still falling down at a phenomenal pace and he was getting quite nervous.

Goku still had hold of his front even if no more pain inflicted in that area. Just as Gohan was about to land, Goku moved away from the scene and jumped to a different part of the land. Shockingly to Goku, the demi-Saiyan disappeared. Soon he felt like a sharp dagger had been slit straight into his back The Saiyan turned around to find that his son had kneed him in the spine. Damn it. He would have to not underestimate his opponents either.

Goku disappeared also before sliding into a stance of his own, mimicking his enemy. This time he was the one that threw himself at the boy, locking themselves into a fury of fists and swift kicks.

* * *

Vegeta watched the whole thing with envious green eyes. They had been there all this time and Kakkorot was the first one to get a good fight. This troop was a fighter that was probably sent by TCP because of their arrival. It was true that they had caused all this fuss and killed a lot of TCP troops. Now TCP had sent for this guy in desperation. 

It was annoying that he couldn't sense energy, if he could then that would determine how strong the TCP fighter really was. Unfortunately that was not the case so Kakkorot had to see how strong this guy really was

* * *

Gohan directed his father a swift kick aimed for hitting him in the side. Missing Goku's hip, he sent another one of his mega-punches into the man's chest, actually hitting his target. Not having time to celebrate his victory attack, he moved away just before he was hit by one of the Saiyan's knuckles. 

_This guy is so quick! _Goku gasped in his mind. _He may be good but he can't be flawless, his speed may be excellent but his raw strength needs working on. _He managed to avoid another assault before continuing with his thoughts. _The way he moves seems to show me he hasn't had much experience. But with everything else he has to offer it makes up for it. By his size and body structure I couldn't say he is any older than eighteen._

"Damn it!" Gohan growled to himself, "why can't he just stay STILL?!"

Goku swung out a leg, knocking Gohan to the floor, causing it to create a body-sized crater. The hybrid wasted no time and jumped out to take a quick breath. Seeing another fist heading towards him, Gohan flipped over the attack in despair of not getting stricken. Unfortunately for him, Goku clasped hold of his ankle and swung him into the nearest hill, which was being the one Krillin and Vegeta were standing by.

Gohan pushed himself up once more. Now he was livid, gnashing his teeth as proof. He turned to the other two fighters, who were standing only mere inches away, and promised himself to finish them off speedily.

Goku folded his arms mockingly as he watched his enemy fly back over to him. This was like taking candy from a baby. As long as he kept on winding up his opponent, then he would be no threat. But maybe Goku needed to demonstrate his power to this young fighter…

Narrowing his eyes, Gohan watched nervously to what this man was going to do. His black orbs soon widened in disbelief to what was happening. A bright, golden aura was beginning to irradiate this fighter, and electrical bolts of lightening appeared from out of nowhere. Surrounding this energy was a feeling of pure goodness, but willing to destroy anything in its path.

He was sure if he could see under that man's helmet he would have seen greenish-blue eyes and blonde hair that shot up in all directions. He would have to tell Vegeta of this other Saiyan if he got a chance.

"He… he's a super Saiyan!" Gohan told himself, shocked to say the least. The hybrid quickly brought himself together in a matter of minutes, "Okay, I'm going to fight fire with fire!"

Gohan closed his eyes sharply, opening them to reappear as a deep teal. His hair changed from its midnight black to a golden colour. Just like his father, beams of electric bolts encircled the illuminate aura which matched the colour of his hair. He soon released a short growl, pushing himself to reach the top of the super Saiyan level.

Goku's reaction was much different to his son's, who had been surprised for a minute and then got on with it. His face looked liked he had been smacked. How could another Saiyan still be alive? That made quite a few of survivors. There was; Raditz, Vegeta, himself, Broly… And there were a quite a few more.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Kakkorot?!" the prince's voice boomed into Goku's helmet. "Ask him who he is!"

"I can't do that, Vegeta!" Goku hissed back through the faulty connection. "I just don't understand how another Saiyan could survive; he looks pretty young."

* * *

Those words echoed in Vegeta's mind. _He looks pretty young… pretty young… pretty young._

The Saiyan shook the recurring thoughts from his mind, replacing them with a scowl. _I don't understand how anybody under the age of thirty-four, (Kakkorot's blasted age,) could still be alive. Unless… NO! Well, it could be._snapping out of his thoughts one last time, Vegeta managed to take a flashed glance at the enemy before him. Yes… this person did have the same structure as his own sparring partner, Gohan. But it couldn't be him, could it?

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

**Right, first of all. It's 3:40 AM and I want my bed so this brief. Soon, it should be the part everyone has been waiting for… but I shouldn't be saying that, oops oh well. So I'm going to post this tomorrow… And thanks for the reviews guys, you lot are awesome. Well, I should be posting my next chapter soon.**

**Danni**


	24. Father Vs Son

**Warrior school**

* * *

(A/N: This is starting to bug me, every time I put an A/N here, one of the brackets disappears, argh! Anyway, on with the story…)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four… Father Vs Son **

Gohan stared fiercely at the man before him. Before the other fighter had been toying with him, now the real fight was to begin. The daggers that swirled within the hybrid's eyes did not waver, nor did the passion to rip this person apart. It was all or nothing; he would kill this mysterious Saiyan. Not only did the rich, Saiyan blood pump through his veins, but also the adrenaline that was going to help him win.

The fighter that stood in front of Gohan was in his way, stopping him from being with his family. Gohan's options did not involve going around the Saiyan, but only to go through him. The boy's heart was not stone cold, nor was he a vicious murderer. His gifted mind always told him to do the right thing; even by killing any evil enemies when the time was right.

And now, the time was right.

He wanted to yell out to his opponent and congratulate the Saiyan for making him have to fight with such power and enforcement. But that was not a task able to accomplish, he would just have to reward the man with his own two fists. This time he was thankful that the helmets were soundproof; it was much more fun this way. His inward chuckle was evidence of his excitement, and that was just an understatement.

One thing did cross his young mind though. Why did he feel compelled to fight this person? It was like a whole wave of exhilaration had flown over him, he couldn't control this feeling. The vast feeling that was going to happen if he didn't fight this man was… frightening. He was scared of himself and what he had become. But on the other hand he wanted to beat this person… without killing him. He didn't know why he was starting to receive these worried thoughts along with the instant regret. He would just have to put them aside.

For now…

"This should now become interesting…" he concluded in a hollow whisper. A tugging at his lips caused Gohan's smirk to broaden. "I have never felt the urge to fight anybody like I have him. I'm going to try and enjoy this battle."

Gohan stared stonily at the armor-plated figure before him. The ongoing pose that Goku presented proved that he was in some kind of shock. Therefore, this was the best time to attack. Finding his chance, Gohan dived straight into action by throwing his knuckles into his opponent's stomach. The elder Saiyan, who hadn't expected the attack, took the punch full force. Gohan guessed the man to be spitting up blood in his helmet after an assault like that.

It didn't take much longer than a minute for Goku to regain grasp of reality. The fist was more than enough to snap him out of disbelief.

_It is truly amazing how someone of this power existed other than myself; this kid is throwing surprise after surprise at me! _Goku inwardly told himself. _But I can't let my guard down. I'm going to win!_

Jumping back, Goku dodged a Ki attack heading his way. So his assumptions were correct; people can send energy blasts when in the super Saiyan mode. The Saiyan avoided another energy assault coming straight for him, but only by inches. Deciding that his enemy fought better from far distances, he flew ahead, being only meters away from his son.

Gohan swung another fist at him, his smile still curved into an egotistic smirk. The teenager's arrogant attitude came to an instant halt as soon as Goku caught the fist. He then aimed his other clenched hand towards his father once more, again to only have it caught. Goku felt the boy's fingers slide in between his own, as if in a game of 'Peanuts'.

Now the game of over powering one another was to start. Pushing downwards full force, Gohan felt his footing begin to tremble beneath him. The sandy ground below the two started to show signs of crumbling into a small crater, but they kept throwing all the strength whirling within them at one other. Soon enough, tiny rocks commenced floating into the air, swirling around the fighters.

Goku felt trickles of sweat dripping down from his forehead; they slid down and into his parted lips. The taste of salt was lingering around his mouth, but he didn't show any annoyance from the sour flavor. The Saiyan's teal eyes flickered with determination, perhaps craving to win.

Gohan managed to gain the upper hand, bending his father's fingers backwards. It wasn't too long until Goku stole the advantage. However, the change of the superior in the battle continued to differ in every second which passed. Exchanges of flashes of lightening occurred frequently and their unsteady auras continued to waver. It was once again Goku's turn to take the lead, only this time he had an idea.

Charging up some energy in his hands, Goku released a low-pitched scream. He sent the large amount of ki into his son's palms, shooting the boy backwards into a far away mountain. He watched Gohan fly back, releasing large pants of air.

"Kakkorot!" Vegeta yelled into the communicator, "I have something to tell-"

The prince was cut short when Goku growled in reply, "look Vegeta, I'm busy! Tell me after, ok?"

So that Vegeta couldn't interrupt him again, he turned his communicator off properly. Now was his only time to plan. _So the kid tricked me into thinking he couldn't fight hand-to-hand combat, when in reality he is just as good as me! _Goku said angrilly in though, _if I remove his helmet then I can attack him in the face… but if I get too close he could take my helmet off! What to do, what to do…_

Gohan wearily pushed himself up, arms shaking wildly as he did so. "I'll kill him!" he bellowed to himself, "I vow it!"

Eventually, he stood up in his fighting stance, electric bolts still irradiating him. Gohan's determination was just as strong as his father's, he was not about to lose. But his sanity was coming to an end as the gravity was taking a large toll on his health; he could just faint right about now. But Son Gohan was a warrior and not a coward; and that was more than certain. The hybrid's eyes widened as he noticed what attack his enemy was preparing.

Goku's outstretched palms held a ball of small, orange ki. After a second, the ball grew as big as the man's body, sucking up most of Goku's energy. The Saiyan locked his eyes onto his target; the fighter was just standing there waiting. Sweat drop after sweat drop ran down past the Saiyan's cheek, it was now or never.

"Chemi Bomb SAA!" Goku bellowed, shooting the attack towards his son.

"He… he knows the Chemi Bomb… he knows the Chemi Bomb attack!" Gohan gasped. "The only way I can beat him is if…"

The teenager dittoed his father's actions and created the same orange sphere of energy. But his time was limited and his body was weak, and he only had minutes to prepare. Without a second to spare, Gohan shot the attack. The two beams of energy met in the middle of the two fighters, causing a small explosion of Ki.

But still, the blasts were fighting between themselves, as if they were battling to be the dominant one. Both Goku and Gohan's attack began to waver as the two were feeling strains on their assaults. The orange energies illuminated the whole area, causing everything nearby to turn a bright shade of orange. Sparks of electricity shot around dead man's land, smashing down onto anything and everything that was in its way.

Gohan's grinded teeth confirmed that his struggle was becoming worse. All the pain was too much for his bleeding hands, which still hurt from the last attack. He just didn't know how long he could keep this up. But what would happen if he won this battle? Then he would have to fight the other two, and what if they were stronger then this one? That meant trouble. But he couldn't lose; he was not one to give up. If he survived this then he would become stronger from his injuries.

Goku's own thoughts were pretty similar. Even within his concentration he was able to look down at his armor. It was just as bad as his opponent's. It was scratched and torn beyond belief, and he daren't know how much blood was spilt in there. Man, he couldn't wait for a bath… that is if he survived of course. Goku didn't think he could hold on to the attack anymore, this boy was too strong. Even after throwing everything he had at him, the damn Saiyan kid was still able to defend himself.

There was only one conclusion… They were equal.

Just as everything was starting to fade into darkness for Gohan, he felt two hands pull him by the shoulders. Looking upwards, he noticed that it was one of his enemy's allies. The fighter pulled Gohan away from the attack and took him over to the hill, where he laid the teenager down. Gohan's fuzzy eyes managed to see the explosion of the two Chemi Bombs erupt over where he had been fighting.

Right next to him was the person he had been fighting. The man was lying down right beside him, probably gasping for air no doubt.

Gohan tried to sit up, but only to be pushed back down by the one that had saved him. His eyes turned away to the other two fighters, one of them being the one he had fought, and the other being the short one. The shorter man was sat over by his enemy, pulling something out from his pocket. Gohan's eyes broadened for about the second time today. In the small fighter's hands was a small, brown bag.

Gohan knew better, these were Zensu beans.

And that meant… Gohan pushed himself up rapidly, this time moving away from the person who kept pushing him down. But now, the man didn't try and push him down. The only thing he did was press two rectangular buttons on the side of the helmet, unclipping the lock on it. The hybrid prayed and prayed that this wasn't the person he thought it was.

The man removed his helmet to reveal his face. Dark, sharp eyes with flame-like pitch black hair. It was one of the last people he wanted to see… Vegeta. So that also meant. His eyes gazed down to the panting body…

_Dad…_

After that last thought, his legs turned to jelly and his whole life began to crumble.

* * *

End of chapter**  
**

* * *

**I feel so harsh. I was going to finish the fight last chapter but I thought I'd slow down. To be honest I like this chapter. I really do, even though I'll probably look back on this in a few weeks time and cringe. Well, this was a pretty fast update! I published my last chapter two days ago. Scratch that, make that three days ago. My watch reads about 11:45 PM, but by the time I post this it might be 12 PM.**

**Aha! Goku doe's not know yet. But for how long? My other idea was that Gohan would have been saved by someone else, but I think I'll use that for next time... ;) **

**Anyway, I won't blab. I'll try to update ASAP! And thanks for the great reviews, guys!  
**

**Updated: 28/8/07 **

**Danni**


	25. Sanity Is Not Unlimited

**Warrior school**

* * *

(A/N: I didn't think the story would go on for this long. I can't wait to finish it now!)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five… Sanity is not unlimited **

Gohan was on the edge of passing into the world of unconsciousness. His eyelids fluttered as he stared up into the prince's cold gaze. After a few seconds; the shortest fighter, who was now identified as Krillin, stood up beside him. The human then took off his own helmet and began talking to the prince.

The hybrid wished that he could hear what they were talking about. Damn those soundproof helmets.

He attempted to stand up again, this time succeeding properly. Just as he was about to turn his communicator on; he felt an arm link around his neck. His rasped breath began to increase in speed once he felt the grip tighten. Gohan knew who the person was, and just prayed that he wouldn't meet his end by his own father.

Obviously Goku had eaten a Zensu bean and was now fully recovered, ready for any other battle that was ahead. Goku was not an unfair person, but when it came to fighting villains sometimes he just had to have a bit of a boost, like a Zensu bean for example. So after the one he had just had, he was ready to defeat any enemies heading their way. Although, he guessed that his opponent wasn't really in any shape to take him on from the previous battle.

With his spare arm, Goku unclipped his own helmet and threw it to the floor. It was nice to finally breathe in fresh air again…

The Saiyan was rather surprised that this young challenger was not struggling in his firm grasp. Hopefully the boy may have finally given up, or he could have even have passed out.

Gohan stood as still as a statue. This was his last option to catch his father off-guard and make a run for it, unless he passed out in the process. He couldn't hear anything beyond his helmet, but he could see Krillin and Goku talking to one another. Vegeta was merely watching Gohan, awaiting the teenager's next move.

"What's wrong with him, Goku?" asked the weakest of the three fighters, prodding at Gohan's shoulder nervously. "Is he knocked out or something? I mean, you did give each other a heck of a fight!"

"I'll feel for his heartbeat." Goku replied, placing a hand on his son's chest. "Yep, he's still alive. Do you think he is faking, Vegeta?" he then asked, turning his attention to his ally.

There was no response other than a grunt alongside an uncaring shrug.

"We'll just have to wait and see, wont we?" Goku tittered, a worried smile dancing upon his features. "I bet that he-!" The Saiyan stopped speaking once he felt a sharp pain digging into his spine. Instantly the Saiyan's clasp of his son weakened, giving Gohan chance to jump back a few meters.

Goku pushed himself up from the floor, sending Gohan a fuming glare. That is when the Saiyan spotted something curling around the boy's waist. A brown tail had appeared from Gohan's armor and caught his blind side. His thoughts wondered back to when he fought against his brother, Raditz. He remembered when Raditz had used his tail as a weapon when attacking Krillin. Those tails were vicious in a battle, it needed to be exterminated.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed in a worry-filled yell, running over to his friend's aid. "Are you ok? What's wrong?!"

"I'm fine, Krillin." Goku unconsciously growled. "Look, around that guy's waist is a tail! I just need to get rid of that thing and he will be weakened easily!"

Jumping into a fighting stance, Goku frowned sternly. Just as he was about to take the fighter on for the second time, someone had beaten him to it. Gohan gasped in shock when he felt his feet leave the ground uncontrollably. The hybrid turned his head, instantly spotting that a giant, blue, bear-like alien had lifted him from the ground. The alien's arms were tightly wrapped around his own, stopping him from defending himself. The hold actually reminded him of a bear-hug, dismissing the pain that is.

The alien's twisted smirk continued to curve. "Thank you for capturing this little pest," he began in sick tone, "Master Dye will be more than happy to see him. He has wanted to see the Saiyan general for a while now. Or should I say Ex-General?" The fighter rudely snorted, a scowl making its way onto his face. "I'm almost sorry that I have to kill you Earth fools!"

_He must work for Dye then… _Goku concluded deep within his mind. _So this must have been the missing general people had been talking about. But now he's back! Interesting... I wonder why he quit. He's defiantly still a kid though, and he puts up a hell of a fight!_

"You kill us?" Vegeta sneered, earning an irritated growl from the giant, blue monster. "Fat chance of that, for I am a Super Saiyan!"

"And this guy isn't?" the enemy flatly responded, gesturing to with a nod of the head towards Gohan. "I'm sorry to say but I am stronger then any _super Saiyan!_"

Vegeta chuckled, folding his arms as he did so. "And that's why you decided to attack him when Kakkorot had finished fighting with him?" The prince released another sadistic chortle. "You caught his bind side. You must feel _so _proud."

The sapphire colored attacker unconsciously took a step back. Vegeta, upon noticing this, smirked.

Gohan had had about enough of this. Why couldn't he just gain control of the fight for one damn minute? All he could do was watch from the enemy's grasp whilst Vegeta kicked this guy's butt. Even if the sight would be entertaining to watch, he would be at their mercy, and the prince could reveal his secret. But then again, Vegeta might not want to lose such a strong sparring partner, and it would bruise his ego to ask his father to train with him.

"Man, I can smell this guy through the stupid helmet!" Gohan groaned wearily, cringing at the terrible odor. "The stupid imbecile, when I get my energy back I'll kick his sorry ass to hell!"

Once he noticed Vegeta catching him off-guard, the teenager started to struggle in the hands of the giant alien. Gohan squirmed around, thrashing his legs about madly, knowing that he was landing a hit every so often. As the hybrid was doing this, he was mentally cursing the alien about his strength to keep such a tight hold.

"Darn it, stop fidgeting!" bellowed the blue fighter, keeping a tight grip. It was difficult to keep hold though. Even with the Saiyan's energy so low, the fifteen year-old still had some fight left in him. The four just watched in amazement as Gohan thrashed around uncontrollably, sometimes causing the blue alien to wince in pain.

This continued for a good few minutes until… nothing. Gohan's head fell forward as it lifelessly dangled.

"Well I guess he stupidly wiped out his own energy." The enemy then sniggered as he lessened the clasp of the teenager. "It seems that the boy can put up a hell of a battle. But, like everything good, his energy supply has to come to an end."

At that very second, when the bear-like fighter had started cackling to himself, everything came to a halt. The alien suddenly stooped in pain, instantly dropping Gohan in the process. This revealed crimson, oozing blood leaking from his stomach. Instantaneously the half breed jumped back again, but this time he had a clenched fist covered in the monster's plasma.

"Why you little -I'll get you!" With those last words, he fell to the floor unconscious.

Now was his time. Gohan speedily turned his communicator on and spoke just as swiftly and desperately. "Senka, send Henran to dead man's land area 057!"

"Gohan, what is the problem? Are you hurt?" came Senka's concerned voice, yet serious at the same time. "Why do you want Henran?"

"Because he'll understand the situation!"

"I can't send him, Gohan. I can't send him because-" Before he could continue, everything sounded fuzzy and crackled. Gohan looked up to see his father had smashed a fist down onto his communicator, breaking it into tiny pieces. Now there was no way to explain this to Senka, or no way to get Henran to help them. Worst of all, his father was going to have to live with the sin of killing his eldest son.

Was there any way out of this large ditch he had created for himself?

…There was one solution… But was it worth it?

He sure hoped so.

But wasn't that a way of surrendering?

To give up everything that he had worked so hard to keep.

No, the time wasn't right just yet.

Gohan continued to fight against the urge to let his eyelids drop. Goku was standing before him in a threatening manner, actually making his son want to tremble in his armor. Of course he didn't. The gaze which the full-blooded Saiyan threw down at the teenager had daggers stabbing away at Gohan's dignity. The half breed felt weak and powerless whilst his father was so confident and mighty.

The terrifying thing was that Goku's usual blissful nature had done a 360 degree turn. Where had the happy-go-lucky man gone? Now Gohan knew what most villains felt when they looked into Son Goku's eyes right before death; maxed fear. If he survived this fight he just didn't know if he could look at his childhood idol the same way anymore.

…

It then struck at him. He had to survive this.

_Why am I even thinking like these terrible thoughts? _Gohan asked himself, feeling a large sense of pride. _I'm not only going to live, I'm going to win!_

With the sudden burst of adrenaline, Gohan swung out a leg, aiming for Goku's shin. This caught the Saiyan off-guard. His father immediately buckled down in pain, earning a knee to meet his face.

When Goku caught his chance, he clasped hold of Gohan's foot and threw him into a large hill. "Where the hell is he getting all this energy?!" he asked nobody in particular as he watched the hybrid hit the cold, sharp rocks.

Running over to where he flung his son, he gasped at the sight.

The boy had disappeared.**  
**

* * *

**Three hours later…**

"Are you sure you're ok, Goku?" Krillin asked his friend with a warm smile.

Presently, they were sitting on the ground a few miles away from where the fight had occurred. They had tried to find Gohan but there were no sightings of the ex-general. So now they had decided to take break from their searching. However, they couldn't wait too long; if they did the hybrid would escape and heal to be even stronger than before.

"I'm fine, Krillin. Really I am," Goku sighed, "I'm just a bit worn-out, and a bit confused…"

"And why's that?"

"I just am…"

"Humph," Vegeta began, catching both of their attention. "It seems Kakkorot has some issues…" He then stood up and walked away, muttering to himself. "And a few surprises on the way…"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"You're lucky I saved you when I did," Faita told his student, "I can't believe you attacked him like that, he would've killed you in the next blow!"

"Well, I'm fine now, aren't I?" Gohan said, pushing himself up from the floor. Faita merely sat on the ground on his knees with the medical kit beside him, watching the teenager attempt to stretch his legs.

"Where's your helmet, Saiyan?" he then asked. Gohan just shrugged before pointing down to the black 'trashcan' down on the floor. "You shouldn't take it off, even if it's falling to pieces."

"You're not even wearing one!" the half bred pointed out. Gohan then fingered the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest, then the ones around his palms.

"I don't think you will be fighting again until we get you to the doctor back at the base."

"But I'm fine!"

"No buts!" he snapped. Faita then passed the fifteen year-old's helmet back to Gohan. With a groan the Saiyan placed it over his head, clicking it into position. So that he could hear his teacher, he smashed the small slot where he could see from.

"That was stupid; you could have gotten glass in your eyes!"

"Anyway earlier, how did you know where I was?" Gohan suddenly asked his sensei, raising an eyebrow.

"Senka sent me the message. You're lucky that I was in the area, if not you'd be dead!" he dryly chuckled, standing up beside Gohan. The two then walked through dead man's land, avoiding any enemies. Gohan was actually limping, but that was until Faita decided to help his student out by supporting him with an arm.

"I feel like a fool!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You look like one too," Faita shrugged. "Look, Saiyan, there is something I need to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"Well, Senka told me to tell you that-"

"Shh!" The teenager interrupted. He then clasped hold of his mentor's armor and pulled him behind a large hill. There were a few minutes of silence; all that could be heard were battles further away in the distance

"Saiyan, what is it?" Faita whispered. Cautiously the fighter began to look around, but he only found to be surrounded by other hills and a few bodies that littered the ground beneath them. "Can you hear something?"

Faita decided he didn't need an answer when he noticed what was heading their way. Walking towards them were three figures, none of them wearing helmets.

"It's my dad," Gohan informed his mentor. Faita looked down at him with a puckered brow, shaking his head in disappointment.

"This is getting out of hand, Saiyan." Faita shook his head again. "This is much more important than the rules at WS academy. You are dancing in dangerous territory, and you might just get yourself killed if you're not careful."

"I don't need a lecture," the teenager said dryly.

"I remember a day when you used to respect me-"

"Oh, not this again…"

"Look, let's talk about this later," Faita said, kneeling down, pulling Gohan down with him. "But now we have to get out of here alive."

"My dad won't kill us."

"But does he know that you're his son?"

Silence.

"I'm going to go get some of the soldiers to help us out. You're too slow to keep up with me in your condition. Stay here and don't move until I get back, got it?"

"…Fine," he eventually replied, even if it was a little sullenly.

Gohan watched his sensei run off, hiding behind the hills as he did so. Soon enough he was out of eyesight, leaving him alone behind the hill. He felt so vulnerable. Even with the horrible feeling of cautiousness, the hybrid had to keep an eye on the three. He didn't want to know what would happen if he lost track of them, that would be, to be blunt, bad.

* * *

"Damn it, where can he be?" whined Goku, kicking the ground in annoyance. "We can't let him get away or he'll get stronger. Like you said, Vegeta, Saiyans get stronger after serious injuries. Hopefully he has collapsed somewhere, and then we can take his back to base and have him questioned." 

"Until then, I say we rest here," suggested Krillin.

"But we've just had a rest!"

"Yeah, I know. But these boots are killer on the ankles." At that Krillin nervously laughed at himself. "So, can we stay here?"

"I guess it will be alright. What do you think, Vegeta?"

…

"Vegeta?" Goku repeated, waving a hand in front of his friend's face, "anyone home?"

"I say we wait here," the prince replied plainly. Goku frowned but nodded as he sat down in front of a small hill…

* * *

"Oh great…" Gohan mumbled before thinking dully, _they're right in front of me, and if they see me then they can see my face. I broke the glass! I'm such an idiot!_

The hybrid leant against the hill, trying to make very little noise. However, he couldn't help his heavy breathing. When he was like this he could whisper over a field. All his stealth had disappeared and this was the time he desperately needed it. Fate had a funny sense of humor, didn't it?

"Hey guys, can you hear that?" Goku asked his two companions. "Can you hear that real loud breathing?"

After a moment of silence, Krillin nodded.

"I'm going to check it out…"

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _The teenager screamed in his mind. A chill of panic flew over his features, making him want to yell up to the heavens for mercy.

Taking once last quick breath, he unclipped his helmet and threw it as far as he could. Past the first hill, then the second, soon it landed on the third hill, out of sight. Knowing that his father was approaching, his last option came to mind. Gohan looked at his fist gingerly, hoping that his plan would work. As hard as he could in his present state, he made his right fist head straight into his cheek.

Then… Blackness...

* * *

Goku approached the other side of the hill, worried from what to expect. He walked up to a figure lying on the ground and knelt down beside it. The Saiyan let his hand brush over the person's bandages, which was wrapped around the male's bare chest. Cautiously, he put his ear down onto the person's back. He then nodded to himself once he heard the light breathing. Obviously, it wasn't always so light. He then turned the person onto its back so he could see the face. That's when… 

"KRILLIN, VEGETA!"

* * *

End of chapter**  
**

* * *

**Uh, well. Um, how was that? I'm sorry for the wait. I made it longer than usual though :) I felt mean leaving it there but I was first going to leave it when Gohan disappeared after getting thrown into the hill.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews guys!**

** Danni**


	26. A long list of problems

**Warrior school**

* * *

(A/N: Ack, I didn't know what to call this chapter! I have so much going on in this chapter. But for the wait I thought I'd stick all this stuff together, I'm trying to shorten the amount of chapters so that I don't have over thirty.)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six… A long list of problems**

_Wake up…_

_Gohan, Can you hear me?_

_Wake up…_

Gohan stirred in his sleeping form, twitching from the soft whispering. His eyes opened, meeting two black orbs identical to his own. As soon as Gohan let his eyes adjust to the light, he felt two arms wrap tightly around his sore chest, pulling his body close to the man kneeling before him.

"Dad?" he mumbled into Goku's chest. This caused the Saiyan to pull his son even closer, earning a muffled grunt from Gohan. Sitting up, the boy frowned sourly. "G-get off of… -_let go of me_!"

Goku pulled away from the hybrid almost unwillingly and held the teenager at arm's length. A broad smile made its way upon to his face, warm eyes cooperating with his features. After a few uncomfortable seconds passed by, Goku threw his arms around Gohan once again. Gohan didn't really retaliate; he merely returned a softer hug with a gentle curve of the lips.

Goku tenderly moved away from his son and breathed out a short, meaningless sigh.

"Gohan," Goku began, now changing his tone to match the serious matter. He sat on a chair beside the bed. "There will be some questions… Not just from me, but from TFF."

The boy sat there motionless, not meeting his father's eyes. His fingers slid through one another, and his legs were spread out, covered by a small ragged blanket.

"Why are you here, Gohan?" he eventually asked the teenager. "Talk to me, it's only us two in here."

Gohan's dark eyes scanned the room, a skeptic scowl making an appearance with a bitter expression. The room was a dull grey, as well as the dirty furnishing. A small porthole was engraved in the side of the dusty wall where the light was able to enter. It wasn't long until his orbs discovered a tiny, spherical device sitting in the corner of the room.

His eyes narrowed.

A small camera was recording every little detail that occurred. If his father worked for TTF then that meant he was back at their base, interesting…

"I… I don't remember," Gohan said, bowing his head. "I remember a… a spaceship. The letters TRM were written alongside it though…"

"TRM… The Red Mascara…" he muttered to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "but why would they try to kidnap Gohan…?"

Gohan shrugged as if the question was directed to him. "Something about the Saiyans maybe?" he suggested in a dull tone, another lie running off of his lips.

Goku walked up to his son. He then knelt down so he was reaching Gohan's height and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Son, they won't get away with this. I'm just glad you're safe. I was so worried."

The teenager blinked, feeling a sudden jolt of guilt shock through his veins. In reply, he weakly smiled. "Yeah. Uh, me too."

A small figure, dressed in armor almost identical to Goku's, entered the room with his usual cheesy smile. Krillin, who the small fighter was identified as, stood beside his best friend and let his smile broaden. "Hey there, buddy!" he eventually chirped, sending the teenager a small wave.

"Krillin," Gohan greeted still using a lifeless voice. "Why are you here?"

"What'd you mean kiddo?" His smile vanished just as fast as it appeared. "I'm here to help your dad. The question is 'why are _you_ here?"

Gohan just ignored the question, staring out through the circular window. He frowned at the horrid orange sky. _Orange… ugh, how depressing._

Krillin sent a glance to Goku and then to Gohan. "Well, um, anyway… I thought I'd come and see my favorite scholar." Trying to break the tension, Krillin released a short, meaningless chuckle.

That caught the boy's attention. He turned to Krillin and furrowed his brow skeptically. "You like me…?"

"What?" He raised both his eyebrows in a puzzled manner, staring at the teenager before him. "Of course I like you, kid! We had our times together, didn't we? Even if we don't spend much time together now, it doesn't mean I hate you or anything! Jeeze…"

"Oh…" the half breed replied simply. He looked up to the two smiling adults, "if you're here, that means Vegeta must be here too…"

"Yeah, he is in the training area. All he does is train, train and train some more!" Goku sighed and then shrugged, "where does he get this huge urge to train?"

The hybrid nodded in agreement before jumping out of bed, ignoring the shocked glances his father and friend were sending him.

"What are you doing, Gohan?!" his father exclaimed, frowning whilst Gohan put on some clothes. One of his gis actually. He always kept a fresh, orange, trademark gi leaning on the chair beside his bed, ready for when he returned from the battlefield. "Gohan, get back in that bed!"

"Man, you sound like mom!" he commented, smirking at the non-visible steam being released from his father's head. "Well, I'm not going to walk around naked am I? And like you said; this gi can't be too big on me now!"

"That's not the point! Get back to your resting!"

"Whoa, I've never seen you so fumed. I should take a picture, huh?"

_Well, at least we know this Gohan isn't an imposter. _Krillin inwardly chuckled; _even after being missing he'll mock Goku! That's Gohan for you…_

"Gohan…" Goku warned, pointing to the bed.

"I'm not staying in that stiff board you call a bed. I'm more than able to use my legs. So… what now?"

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"Everything you say will be recorded for any further purposes. If you should lie, the machine beside you should make a loud beeping noise, if you are telling the truth it should continue to make a low, humming noise. If you're found to lie, then you could be severely punished," a Namek explained. "Any problems?"

Gohan stared at the alien sitting opposite him at the small table. He then eyed the lie detector and replied a firm 'Yes'.

The Namek nodded. "Good, first question. Is your name really Son Gohan?"

"Yes."

He nodded once more. "Is Son Goku your father?"

"Yes."

The machine carried on making its peaceful buzzing noise.

"Gohan, are you working for TCP or TRM?"

"N-no."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The Namek frowned, "it seems that you are lying. I will ask you again; Gohan, are you working for TCP or TRM?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Right, listen to me because I'm not going to repeat myself. Got it?" Faita asked his student, who nodded with a determined frown. "You will help Frieza run the army in three days. Senka doesn't think you need to learn this but I find it fit to teach it you."

"What is it?" the teenager eagerly asked.

"I want to teach you how to cheat a lie detector. Many of the enemy bases will have them and if you're captured then you're screwed."

Gohan snorted, folding his arms. "That's nice."

"But it's true, and very important that you know. I'm going to teach you every little detail I know about being captured by the enemy. As I'm an expert on the subject, you shouldn't be worried."

Faita then walked over to a small cupboard and pulled something rectangular out from it. Wiping the top of the object, he blew the dust away. He pressed the large, red button on the side of it and attached some orange wires to himself. Sitting down on a chair, he pulled up a spare chair and indicated for Gohan to sit down.

"Okay, Saiyan, ask me any question," the sensei of the two instructed.

"Like what?" Gohan shrugged, taking a seat beside Faita.

"Anything…"

"Okay, are you a little girl?" he asked, an amused smile prancing on his features.

"Yes."

It just softly buzzed along.

"Whoa… Ha, ha, ha! You're a little girl!" the hybrid just sat there and cackled to himself whilst his teacher turned a little red. "Girl, wow… Sorry, okay, I'm done… Pft, ha, ha, ha!"

"Shut up!" Faita bellowed, flushing a deep crimson with rage.

Immediately Gohan was silenced. "I'm sorry… I just never thought I'd hear my all mighty sensei saying such a thing!"

"Well this is a class, Saiyan. So treat it seriously!" Faita sighed and rubbed his temples. "The trick is to make you believe the lie. Once you've lied to yourself then you can make anyone believe it. If your mind thinks the lie is the truth then your technically not lying. Just lie to yourself…"

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

_Lie to yourself…_

"No." This time it was firm and confident, startling the alien a little.

The device merely buzzed, making Gohan inwardly smile.

"Uh, last try… Gohan, are you working for TRM or TCP?" he repeated, scowling at the teenager with the most intimidating frown he could muster.

"No."

He sailed through once again.

"Oh, uh, right." The Namek said, sitting up in his chair. "Gohan, have you had any fighting experience?"

"Yes."

… "Your father said you were very young when you last fought, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Right. Um, well… last question; do you know this person?" With that said, the door slammed open. Then a guard walked in with a limp body dangling over one shoulder. He then threw the prisoner to the floor, a smug look evident on his face as he did so. The body rolled onto its stomach so the face wasn't able to see. Upon noticing this, the guard kicked it over.

Gohan eyes nearly doubled… no tripled in size when he looked over the prisoner's features.

"Do you know this person?" the Namek repeated.

Gohan had to clench his fists, bite his lip, close his eyes just so he wouldn't rip that guard up into a million pieces. The intense, burning ember that made him want to blow everyone and everything that dared hurt him or his friends screamed at him to do something. Anything.

"…No"

The machine, which seemed so tempted to yell out 'liar', just buzzed along once more.

"It seems your son isn't lying, Goku," A human like warrior said to the Saiyan. "He seemed a little nervous at first though, I think we should get him out of here as soon as possible, it will be horrible for him to lose his innocence like this."

Goku didn't reply for a good minute, he just stared out of the glass window they watched Gohan's interview through. He soon turned to the man and nodded, "when can you send him home for?"

"Three days minimum. There will be more lie detector tests. The only reason for that is if incase he's working for TCP, I doubt it but we still have to pull these tests. TCP masters interrogation, therefore knows how to deflect it when it occurs to them. Only top ranks learn how to protect themselves against it though, so I'll try to talk the general out of testing the boy. It's practically impossible that someone of that age can be so high ranked."

"What about that other boy, y'know, the prisoner?" Krillin then asked.

"We're not getting any information from him. All we know is his name; Henran. The boy is tough and it took over thirty of our men to capture him," said the armored-plated man. Looking through the window again, he nodded."Your boy is coming through now, Goku."

"Thanks," the Saiyan said, sending the man one last smile before walking up to the large pair of steel doors to greet his son.

The doors opened and out walked Gohan. He ignored everyone present and continued down the corridor, those embers still burning away in his eyes. His fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands but he let it slip, there was only one goal at the moment. If the TFF wanted to play dirty, then Gohan was more than prepared to play _filthy._

Even with the very little time he had spent here, he had grown to know the hallways which he was presently walking along. It wasn't exactly hard; it was basically like any other base back at TCP. The same miserable settings were around him, and even the same unsettling stench of death lingered in the air. Part of him didn't mind the stench or atmosphere; it felt pretty normal to be around.

Gohan heard his father calling his name from behind him. Right now he could just land a hit right in his smacker. He was still the enemy after all, even if he shared the same blood as the man. Plus they had captured Henran. That was just crossing the line.

"Hey, wait up!" he heard his father yell once more. Gohan eventually slowed down his pacing so Goku could reach him. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing,"

"Well it is!" The teenaged Saiyan scowled, sending chills down his father's spine. "Let me go back to my quarters, will you?"

"Look Gohan, you can't keep speaking to me like this, I'm your father!" Goku matched his son's frown with his own stern version. "You're arrogant, ignorant, rude, egoistic and just plain snappy!"

"Oh! Using big words are we?" the boy retorted.

"I don't know when this huge change in your personality occurred but I don't like it!" His brow knitted. "Gohan, you're my son and you mean a lot to me but I hate this attitude you can give me! Sometimes you're happy, other days depressed, and on worst days; just plain vicious!"

"That's the way I am!"

"Well, I don't like it! Everyone has noticed how you are but yourself!" Goku pointed out, immediately losing his soft tone.

"I don't care what _anyone _thinks of me! I'll act exactly the way I want to!"

"You're acting like a horrible person!"

"Well it's your fault!"

"My fault?" he repeated, folding his arms. "Explain."

That's where Gohan began to feel as if time itself had slowed down specifically for that moment in time.

The hybrid shuffled his feet nervously and glared down at the ground. "Because it is." He then sharply looked back up, meeting where his father's usual warm eyes used to be. "When I was a little kid I used to look up to you with admiration. I always thought that you were my savior. My idol… My hero. It wasn't too long later that I realized that you were just a man, a man that has made many mistakes."

"What do-?"

"You may be clueless and naïve but I thought that you would pay more attention to your own son. You're always with Goten. Heck! You even train him! I bet you don't even know my middle name, my date of birth or even my age maybe?! I just don't respect you anymore, and I certainly don't see you as my father figure." Gohan fought down the lump at the back of his throat. "I hate what you made me. I hate that you made me have to isolate myself. And I hate that you don't look at me the way you've ever looked at Goten!"

"Please, Gohan, I-"

"Thinking back on it now; what I hate most of all is-" His eyes lowered once more. "…you"

The bomb hit Goku square on, and that's where a numbness of disbelief struck. He looked down at his son, who was staring at him with empty eyes, and opened his mouth. But nothing came out, nothing but his inhaled breath. Eventually he croaked a few words, "You… hate me?" Gohan just looked at him with his blank stare, no regret showing in his dark orbs. "Answer me."

"Y-yes, I do." Obviously this came as a shock to Gohan too; he wasn't really expecting the sudden outburst either.

Finding the silence unbearable, Gohan left his father standing alone in the empty corridor. He just walked away and into another room, slamming the door behind him as he did so. The hybrid leant against the door, panting from the previous encounter with his father. He let his bandaged hands wander down and under his shirt where Faita had used his medical kit to sort out his wounds.

He then went to peel off the bandages around his stomach, circling around his body three or four times. Once done, he threw them to the floor and begun unwrapping the ones around his hands. Every so often he would wince at the pain, but just had to ignore it when it became too violent.

Luckily for Gohan, they had given him a room with a decent sized window. If Gohan was to make a move now, he had to do it fast. If he knew his father as well as he thought he did then he would come through the door any second. Opening the window as wide as it could go, the young fighter jumped onto the window ledge. He was three stories high so it wasn't a problem to get down, but that was if the gravity was of a normal mass.

He reminded himself of the extremely high pressure. If he was not careful he could really hurt himself. But heck, what was life without a little risk?

Gohan lifted his feet from the ground and threw himself off from the ledge. After a couple of seconds, he landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow…" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his legs. Soon enough the effect of the jump worn off and he made a run for it, watching the TFF base disappear into the navy blue horizon.

* * *

**That Morning…**

_It is unfortunate to report that two precious soldiers have been missing for a numerous amount of days. The first, Henran of rank three has been absent from training for approximately six days. He was last seen fighting out in dead man's land 039. Gohan has been missing for nearly two days after his return from 'where ever' he was. And was last seen heading out to-_

Before Senka could continue writing in the status report, the doors to his room swung open, revealing the very person he was thinking about. His eyebrows risen as he scribbled out the last part he had written. "Why doesn't this surprise me…" he mumbled under his breath. He then put down his pen and removed his glasses. "Did you eliminate the enforcements, Gohan?"

"No I haven't and thanks for the sensitivity," the boy scoffed, "they are too powerful."

"Well, Faita has recently told me that these new enemies are familiar with you. One even being your father…"

"Do you have any evidence for that?"

"Nice choice of clothing," Senka remarked, a small smirk forming on his lips as we looked at the orange gi.

Gohan gazed down at his wardrobe and frowned. Damn it. "Look, I'm not going to murder my own father. But I have recently discovered the whereabouts of Henran, he is being captive by TFF for interrogation. It's a lucky thing that Faita trained him to cheat a lie detector. Don't you think?"

"Can you retrieve him?"

"I think I can, but not on my own. I will need at least two other people alongside me."

"Fine, I am able to send two other young fighters like yourself. Higashi and Kirikuzu are the only people I am able to send, even if they are still in training." Senka sighed and stood up and moved away from his desk. The man then made his way to a small, electronic box by the door and mumbled something into it.

"There is no way on this planet that I'm going to work with two trainees. Wait –I've heard those names before… But I'm still not working with them!" Gohan continued to rant, even when the doors opened and the two walked in. "They won't be able to keep up with my stealth and-"

"I'm sure we're more than able," the taller one interrupted, obviously Higashi.

"Keep up with me? I Doubt that!" Gohan sent a quick glare to Higashi, who mimicked the action. "How do you expect me to work with him?"

"And here I thought that we could _actually _get along," Kirik said, tittering to himself. "I'm glad to see you alive, Gohan. We were all really worried about you."

"You were?" Gohan's scowl softened as he turned to the other boy. Kirik nodded with a light smile. "Oh… I'm glad you guys are all right too."

"This is like dealing with a bunch of children…" Senka muttered as he sat back down at his desk. "You lot can go now. Oh and Gohan,"

"Hm?"

"Don't even attempt to fight anybody of a higher rank from any other armies."

"Right, Got it!" Gohan shrugged and left the room.

* * *

"We're lost…" growled Higashi.

"We're not lost!"

"We're lost,"

"We are _Not_ lost!" Gohan snapped. The Saiyan folded his arms over his chest and sneered something under his breath. Thankfully he had been able to change out of that terrible orange gi and into something more… suitable, like armor for example.

"I can't believe I used to be scared of this guy…" Kirik said to himself.

"What was that?" Gohan snarled, approaching his new ally.

"Uh, nothing… I mean 'nothing sir!'"

"I thought so…"

The three stopped suddenly and glanced around the area cautiously, eyeing every spectacle of dirt around them. The star in the sky was beginning to rise, indicating the crack of dawn. Unconsciously the boys began to shuffle closer to one another, almost bumping into each other. Slowly, one by one, they prepared to fight, each of them jumping into a fighting stance.

"Who do you think it is?" Higashi asked, turning to Gohan.

"I don't know, but I sure do regret not bringing my helmet…" the hybrid replied, with a glint of amusement in his words.

"Do you always crack some corny joke before fighting?" he snorted, frowning at the three-man team's leader.

"Tsk, tsk. What am I going to do with three squabbling children?" came a sadistic chuckle. The three turned around swiftly, coming face to face with their enemy.

The face had a twisted smirk engraved into his features. Two small beady eyes were directly looking into Gohan's own. The alien's skin was a pale purple, dismissing two large horns sticking out from either side of his forehead. This person seemed very arrogant. Although, the fighter's long tail flickered with excitement behind him.

"Dye…" Gohan eventually greeted sullenly. "You're in our way. I've promised not to fight you yet so move along!"

"But I've being dying to meet you," he said in his low toned voice, "Word's out that you killed Frieza, I find that interesting…"

"Yep, great…"

It seemed that the only one that could keep his cool of the three was Gohan. Both Higashi and Kirik were edging backwards with fear present in their eyes. Whilst Gohan could look Dye straight in the tyrant's pink orbs, the other two would push the lump at the back of throats down.

"You must have a strong backbone, boy." Dye said amusingly.

"That's why I'm here,"

"So I've noticed," he said, his smirk disappearing. "But I don't like overconfident kids. What would you do with something you don't like?"

"Leave it alone," Gohan suggested, a curve twitching at the side of his mouth.

"And leave it to continue to annoy you?"

Higashi couldn't believe this casual conversation the two were having! It was like they were old friends or something, it was just plain creepy. But that would be a great distraction… Is that what Gohan was doing? Was he trying to make a conversation whilst he and Kirik made a run for it? That must have been it! Or at least he hoped so…

Nudging his friend, who was petrified in his present condition, he whispered into the boy's ear. "Let's run for TFF base whilst Dye's distracted." Without a second to spare, Kirik ran off east. Just as quickly, Higashi took off after his friend. "Kami, give us speed!"

"Your allies seem to be leaving you," Dye sniggered, "aren't they kind people?"

"Maybe I have bad breath or something."

"You amuse me, boy. I'm going to offer you an opportunity that you would be stupid to refuse; how would you like to work for me? Your Saiyan blood will be more than thankful for all the killings I can provide for it." Dye's smirk returned as he looked down at the boy.

"I've never really played 'bad guy'." Gohan chuckled to himself darkly. "That horrid smile of yours reminds me so much of Frieza, the bastard lizard. You know, he sent me away to the future… It was probably the best thing he has done for the whole army."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, because the future me gave me a very nice present. Just before I left he gave me this nice, little device," once said, Gohan pulled something out from his pocket. "It does a neat trick. If you look up into the sky, you'd noticed there is no moon." Revealing the object, Dye raised his eyebrow. "I did actually invent it, well _I_ didn't but my future self did. Pretty confusing, huh?"

"A mini-projector?

"Yes, now watch me work my magic…" Gohan threw the small projector as far as he could, after a few seconds something blocked out the hot star in the sky, immediately turning it into night.

Dye's eyes widened when he released what was happening. "The moon!" he gasped out, "NOO!"

"It's too late now."

Gohan grinned as he turned towards the sky. The broad smile didn't last long as his eyes became distant and glossy as if he was blind. The teenager's tail fell from around his waist and hit the floor limply. It sometimes twitched under the hologram's gaze. The boy didn't even see Dye make a run to find the projector.

The hybrid's body began to grow, as did the stretchable spandex and armor. Dark brown fur began to grow on every inch of his body, covering him from head to toe. His canines which were of a normal size grew over a hundred times bigger and turned into sharp fangs. And his eyes; oh those eyes… Those blood shot orbs could send murderous chills down any spine.

Once the transformation was completed he roared in victory. He then fired beams of bright, platinum energy through his large mouth into the sky. As if he had a mental shock, his eyes narrowed and scanned the ground for his target. Upon finding it, he growled into the dark sky once more.

Gohan, or rather the new form of Gohan, jumped from where he was and landed just behind his enemy. Dye turned around with a hiss of anger and flew up into the air in front of the teenaged monster.

"You're just a confused monkey!" he laughed, "You will destroy everything in your path, including your own men! You fool!"

In an angry blaze, Gohan clasped the alien in one hand in a speedy move. He tightened his death grip on the villain, earning an ear-shattering scream. The Saiyan's eyes narrowed once more in amusement as he begun to play with his new 'toy'. Gohan sat down on the ground, earning a very loud 'thud' and continued to torment the tyrant.

"Release me, you beast!" Dye bellowed out.

Another squeeze.

"I said let me… free!"

A tighter squeeze.

"Please… Have… MERCY!"

This time, Gohan roared as loud as he could, as if he was more than happy with this begging… Then another squeeze.

"You're a monster!" Dye yelled into the Oozaru's face with every little bit of energy he had.

"Gohan!" At the sound of his name, the giant ape turned his gaze down to the floor. His head tilted in a confused manner as he looked closer at the person on the ground. "Gohan, drop Dye now!" It was stern and familiar to Gohan. "I said drop him! He is almost dead! I know you want to torture the freak but I need to take him back to Senka!"

Gohan snarled down at the fighter below him, a name boomed through his mind; _Piccolo… _But it just vanished and was replaced with anger and thirst for battle. The half breed began blasting beams of energy through his mouth once again, hitting any poor hill in his way. Forgetting about Dye in his hand, he slammed his fists into a ditch of pointy rocks as he stood up.

"Damn. What was he thinking? He can't control himself like this…" Piccolo grumbled to himself, "I'm getting too old for this, kid."

The Namek took a step backwards cautiously; _Gohan was weaker than me in his normal state when I first fought him as an Oozaru. Now Gohan is over two folds stronger than me! I don't know if I can do this. He is more dangerous than Dye when he is in this state. What a fool! _Piccolo continued to curse the boy as he glared up at the ape before him.

"Piccolo!" Namek turned around and noticed that his luck was finally changing… to a degree.

"G-Goku?" he gasped. Two others followed the Saiyan," Vegeta… Krillin…"

"So this is where you went!" Goku said, more as a statement than anything else. "But how'd you get here? I mean you would have had to-"

"I don't think this is the time and place, Kakarot." Vegeta growled in annoyance, "meetings and greetings should be saved for later. But now… we have to deal with that!" he then exclaimed, pointing to the rampaging beast approaching them.

* * *

**Well that's it. Meh, this is so long for me. Over 5000 words, so yeah… I haven't written anything this long in ages. So don't get used to it! Please review,  
**

**Danni**


	27. Like an explosion

**Warrior school**

(A/N: Is it… the one?)

**Chapter Twenty-seven… Like an explosion**

"Oh man!" Goku groaned, stepping backwards. "Look at this guy, jeeze, Saiyans are just trouble!"

"Can you take this a bit more seriously, Goku?!" Piccolo snapped. "That monster has Dye in his hand, most likely dead or severely injured. There is a projector somewhere, but if we can't find it then we'll have to remove his tail! Krillin and I will try and find the projector whilst you and Vegeta try to get rid of that troublesome tail."

"Right," they all said before running off.

"We would have to get stuck with the hard job, wouldn't we?" Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head with his usual grin. "I'm not complaining or anything, I love fighting the tough guys! It's great that I can have an opponent that I can go all out on, it's just… this Gohan thing…"

"Kakarot, I really don't give a damn about any of your personal problems, I just want to fight!" Vegeta retorted, instantly powering up into a super Saiyan. Kakarot, or better known as Goku, followed suit and transformed. However, sparks of electricity irradiated his golden form, boosting him to grasp a higher source of power. Frowning, Vegeta snarled, "Since when was you able to reach that level?"

"Heh, I have some secrets!"

"Pft…"

Gohan bellowed out one of his own growls as he jumped down from a hill, landing with a crash. He stomped his foot wildly, crumbling all the rocks beneath him. He swiped his tail and knocked Vegeta into some nearby boulders. His mouth twisted into his human infamous smirk as he watched the prince not move.

Not expecting a sudden blow, Gohan was sent into oblivion when his father fired a ki attack into his massive back. The beast snarled an irritated grunt as he landed into the boulders like Vegeta had. Gohan pushed himself up and back onto his monkey feet, cautious about any other surprise attack.

Dropping the limp body in his hand, otherwise known as Dye, he made a swipe for Goku, only missing by a few inches.

"Wow, your pretty fast!" Goku shouted up to him. He then noticed Vegeta joining him by his side and smiled. "Hey are you alright?"

"Humph. Prepare to die, you little brat!" the prince bellowed up to the huge ape, shaking a fist.

Goku blinked, then blinked again. Little…brat?

"Move it, you fool!" Vegeta shouted over to the other Saiyan, "he is heading our way!"

Goku just managed to dodge an over-sized fist from slamming down on him. He rolled over onto his back and shouted a famous word, or infamous to any victim of the assault. "Ka-me-ha-me---"

Gohan growled as the last part echoed through his ears.

"HA!"

Rather surprisingly, the attack was right on target, hitting Gohan straight in the stomach. The beast whined in pain before clutching the wounded area, making Goku want to wince at the thought of his own strength. Gohan's eyes then became sharp like needles, stabbing away at Goku's hope of winning the fight.

The ape didn't waste any time in approaching his target. Goku immediately jumped up in protest of being squashed like a bug. He darted next to Vegeta and stood in a stance, waiting for his son to attack. Gohan snarled before firing another beam of pure energy, illuminating the whole area. The powerful beam zoomed past Vegeta and headed straight for Goku.

"Dodge it you buffoon!" Vegeta snapped. Goku scowled at the oncoming attack and eventually moved, only being inches away from being fried.

"He's really fast!"

"No duh, Kakarot!"

Gohan frowned in disappointment. Not wasting any other time, the monster pointed a finger at his father. Seeing the Saiyan's puzzled expression, a devious smirk engraved itself upon his face. Suddenly a small shot of pink energy launched itself and targeted Goku.

"Why is he only going for me?!" Goku questioned in pure annoyance, flying away from the assault.

"You attacked him first!" Vegeta answered, sarcasm edging his words. With a glower he sneered, "If I was you I would let me handle this!"

"But I-" Before having chance to continue he was shot with an energy attack, not noticed because of his divided attention. Instantaneously he fell to the ground, wounded in his right leg.

"You see what I mean, Kakarot? Now it's my turn!"

Vegeta dived into the air and smirked at the beast, staring right into his beady, crimson orbs. "Now it's my time to shine! You nor him" He then sent a scowl down to Goku,"-are stronger than I. I am the strongest super Saiyan!"

Even with the boy in Oozaru form, Vegeta could see Gohan's eyes mock him. Flying back, the prince screamed; "Final… Flash!" A large clash of energy erupted from his hands and aimed for Gohan's direction. The yellow bundle of flares grew and grew as it made its way to the boy's (already wounded) stomach.

The only thing Gohan could do was panic in a frenzy of anger. His tail swiped the ground and his feet crushed the innocent boulders, but still nothing came to mind.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo's voice cried out. The prince turned his head speedily and met the Namek's eyes. "Don't kill him you fool!"

"Be quiet Namek, I have no use for this boy anymore!"

Therefore the attack raged on. Piccolo had no other choice but to go back and help look for the projector…

Gohan's eyes narrowed, that's when he truly had an idea. As if he was powering up, a barrage of energy surrounded him. The golden aura dyed his own coat a light shade of blonde and dubbed his eyes a shade of Jade.

Vegeta watched awestruck as the attack merely deflected straight off of him. Perhaps if he was less stricken he would have noticed the Ki blast bounce straight back his way. Being unprepared, his own attack began to scorch his skin as the unbearable assault threw him to the ground in a rage of fire.

Goku looked over to Vegeta, who was completely out of it. "Man, he knocked himself out with his own attack, I'm never going to let that drop if we survive this!" he half choked, an amused tug of the lips lightening the mood. The small smile vanished even before it could have been spotted as he noticed the beast in its golden glory. Wearily, Goku stood up, favoring his none-injured leg.

"You caught me off-guard earlier!" Goku told the teenaged giant. "But now I'm ready to take you down!"

Flying up into the air, Goku tried his best to ignore the stabbing pain in his right leg. However, it wasn't something you could be ignorant about. He buckled once or twice, giving Gohan a chance to attack. The hybrid then swiped his father away with a quick whiplash of his monkey hand.

The Saiyan shot back into a large mountain, crumbling the landscape to pieces. Goku sat up and spat out a bitter-tasting liquid. Wiping his chin, he identified it to be blood. The Saiyan looked up and noticed that Gohan was vastly approaching and on the attack. He mentally cursed his wounded leg as the rampaging beast made its way towards him.

"I need… to get… up," Goku groaned as he pushed himself up with a slight struggle. "I can't die…"

Gohan roared into the sky once again, sending icy chills down Goku's spine. The monster then swiftly turned direction and continued towards a new enemy. This caused confusion to bubble up in Goku's mind. That's when he realized the Oozaru's next target…

_Vegeta…_

"No…" Goku mumbled, "That's not fair!"

Instantly, the powerful transformed Saiyan turned around and glared down at Goku.

"Please, you can't!" his father shouted up to his opponent, feeling a twinge of bravery. "He is down and out, leave him alone! I don't want to fight you anymore, but I will to save my friend's lives!"

To Goku's surprise, the giant stopped. It looked like an emotional jolt of power surged through Gohan's eyes. That's when he just stood there and looked at Goku expediently, as if he wanted more information from the man.

"D-do you understand me?" Goku questioned in a whispered tone. The monster merely tilted his head in a manner that the Saiyan was certainly not expecting. "I said not to hurt Vegeta, or any of my friends for that matter! Just don't hurt anyone; it's wrong that you're attacking people like this!" He noticed that he had Gohan's attention and nodded. "I… uh I know that you're not working for TRM but um… why can't we work together or something. You're probably the strongest person I have fought in a long time and you'll be a great ally! Um… What do say?"

"Goku!" Krillin bellowed over to his best friend, waving something madly about in his hand. "We have the projector!"

"W-wait a second guys!" Goku called out to them, "don't break it yet!"

"What, why?" Piccolo growled, scowling his usual frown.

"He… He has this sort of lock onto my voice!"

_Of course…_ Piccolo thought; _When Gohan transformed when we were fighting Vegeta Goku was the only one that was able to control Gohan. Yes… I remember now._

"What do you mean Goku?" Krillin asked, turning his gaze downwards towards the Saiyan.

"Imbeciles!" Piccolo growled, snatching the projector from Krillin. Within a few short seconds he crushed the device in hands. Releasing a finger, one by one, small pieces fell to the ground. Immediately the moon disappeared and was swapped with the bright star, turning it to day once again.

Looking up to where the moon used to be, Gohan released one last roar into the sky. His body began to shrink as well as his armor. Also his features sharpened back into his human form and his golden fur vanished.

The (now normal sized) figure stood there panting before collapsing onto his knees. His knitted brow leaked salty sweat as his lungs feel like they were on fire.

"I… can't… _breathe,_" the teenager panted, clasping his chest. His hair dangled over his face, blowing in his rasped breath. _What… Wh-What happened? Did I get Dye. I don't remember anything! _More questions begun to pop up in Gohan's mind as he tried to keep his eyelids from shutting.

* * *

"I'm going to speak to that guy," Goku informed Piccolo and Krillin.

"Ok Goku, I'll come with you just in case he tries-" Piccolo put an arm in front of Krillin before he could follow the limping fighter.

"No, leave them be. It may take a while. You can come with me to find Vegeta," Piccolo grunted, he then glowered one last time and walked away. Reluctantly Krillin followed, sending glances over to his wounded friend as he did as he was asked.

"Um, I don't know if you remember anything back there but it was totally crazy." The Earth-raised Saiyan said, stopping in front of the young half breed. "Uh… I'm Goku!"

Gohan couldn't look up even if he wanted to. With his hand still firmly placed where his heart was, he closed as eyes in desperation. He had been at the academy for around about ten years, and for that decade he had kept his secret safe. Sure there was Vegeta and, heck, even Piccolo found out. But he was sure he did well in protecting his private position at the school, now it was all ruined and he wouldn't be allowed to fight again… Ever…

There were some strong memories that made a huge impact on his life. They made him the person he was today… Some were bad and some were good, but it was the people that were important;

* * *

"_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Faita, and you are Gohan, I guess…"_

-

"_Cool, I'm Henran, apparently we are meant to fight soon."_

-

"_Yes, yes I was, I am Senka and I am the general of the Lantiriums army."_

-

"_Julie?" she pondered aloud, "I like that, it's got a kind of ring to it."_

* * *

And the moments that made him just… snap;

* * *

'"_Who are you?!" he exclaimed, the boy smirked, his coal eyes staring into Cell's, Cell couldn't place it, he looked so familiar. But those eyes, they were so intimidating._

"_Me?" the boy asked, "that is not important for I will not be fighting you. However my father will be doing the very thing I desire"_

"_Yeah and what's that?"_

"_Kill you" he replied coldly, his eye's full of rage, Cell almost felt fear. Almost.'_

-

'"_You –you wouldn't d-dare kill me, you stupid monkey!"_

"_Oh!" Gohan chuckled cruelly, "wrong answer!" He pushed his foot further down, crushing Frieza's neck. Once hearing a crack, he sighed. "You know what; all this could have been avoided. Maybe is you were more civilized and didn't underestimate me, and then you just might not have been in this situation. If my father defeated you on Namek and Trunks killed you on Earth, why can't I kill you right this second?"'_

-

'"_This should now become interesting…" he concluded in a hollow whisper. A tugging at his lips caused Gohan's smirk to broaden. "I have never felt the urge to fight anybody like I have him. I'm going to try and enjoy this battle."'_

_Gohan stared stonily at the armor-plated figure before him. The ongoing pose that Goku presented proved that he was in some kind of shock. Therefore, this was the best time to attack. Finding his chance, Gohan dived straight into action by throwing his knuckles into his opponent's stomach. The elder Saiyan, who hadn't expected the attack, took the punch full force. Gohan guessed the man to be spitting up blood in his helmet after an assault like that.'_

* * *

He didn't want to lose that, he just didn't want to leave the entire thrill of his life in one silly, little chapter of his diary. His breath became less-croaky as his eyes rolled upwards and made contact with the other Saiyan's.

"Hello… father."

"G-Gohan!? What…" Goku's throat suddenly became dry and hoarse, a numbness of shock sending chills all around his body. As mere as a whisper, he continued, "What are you doing here? …_Really?"_

Gohan's eyes did not waver, nor did a droplet leak from his coal orbs. "_What do you think?_" he then asked darkly, seriousness in every word that left his lips.

"Was it you…?" he questioned his son, "was it you who I fought?"

Pushing himself up from the ground, Gohan's eyes didn't leave his father's. His worn-out body didn't show any sign of enthusiasm but his dark spheres told a different story. The hybrid reached up to just below his father's nose, but didn't lack any confidence. He slowly closed his eyes slightly bowed his head, "it seems so."

"B-but…" Goku began to stutter under his son's gaze. The Saiyan breathed out a long sigh and rubbed his temples before frowning. "Sit back down."

"What?" Gohan looked back up to the other Saiyan in a startled manner.

"Sit back down," he repeated.

Gohan followed his orders a little skeptically; but did as he was asked with no other questions.

Goku kneeled next to his son and brought something out from his pocket. "Lift up your armor."

"What? No way-"

"I said _lift up your armor,_" this time Goku said it in tone that certainly did not suit him.

Gohan glowered but once again did as he was asked. Lifting up his armor, he revealed a bloody stomach and back, most likely from his last fight. Suddenly Gohan felt something cold and rather wet-like being rubbed on his back. Immediately jumping away, he growled.

"What is that stuff!?" the teenager snapped, eying the tub in his father's hands.

"It will help close up those cuts, so stop being such a _baby_ and let me put it on you so don't kill yourself!" Goku said just as sharply.

The two then fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither one of them saying a word to one another. It was Gohan who thought that the unbearable tension should be sliced.

"Don't you _even _care?" the boy began with a sneer, "you have just discovered practically the biggest thing in my life and you don't give a crap. You're not sad, happy or even angry!"

"Gohan…" he began in a mutter; the hold of the tub became somewhat tighter. "I don't know what to feel, it's like an explosion of different feelings. And you know what happens with an explosion don't you?" Suddenly the tube of cream in his hand over-flowed and the hand rubbing into Gohan's wound became rough. "Something goes boom."

The half breed sent a sideward's glare to his father.

Goku put the top back on the tube then shoved it into his pocket. "I would give you a senzu bean but I forgot to bring the bag out with me," he then told his son dully. "When we get back to base then I'll prepare a ship so you can go back to Earth."

"-What?" Gohan snarled through clenched teeth. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not going back to Earth with you!"

"Gohan, did I say that I was going to go with you?"

"So you're just going to pack me off back to Earth?" Gohan concluded, rage burning away at his words. "I'm not going anywhere period. I was here before you and sure to hell I'm going to stay here until this whole war blows over, even if that takes another three years!"

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter!" Goku scolded, "What do you expect me to do, Gohan? You have been lying to me for years and suddenly you expect me to except this with open arms. You're sadly mistaken, son." His brow furrowed deeper. "You can explain everything to me and your mother in detail once everything is sorted out here. Right now I am still your father and I have the authority over you!"

"Authority?" Gohan repeated bitterly, "I hope you're not forgetting that we're enemies here on Omda-"

"Don't be a fool, Gohan!"

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?!" he bellowed, shattering his father's sensitive eardrums. "This is yours and mother's fault for not letting me train! But things can be different for Goten, can't they? For ten years I have been training and fighting under someone who thinks I have the potential to be one of the strongest fighters alive. If he could have that faith in me then why can't my own father?"

"You heard me trying to get you to train!"

"Yeah after it was too late!"

"We have given you two enough time to bicker, now let's go." The father and son turned to see Piccolo standing there with arms folded. Krillin was standing beside him with his jaw brushing the ground, mumbling things to himself with a confused expression. "Krillin you help Goku whilst I take Vegeta and Gohan," the Namek added, turning to the human.

"What happened to Dye?" both Goku and Gohan said simultaneously.

"Yes, I almost forgot, we'll need to take his body."

"I'm fine to walk by myself and carry the freak's corpse," Gohan informed them, masking his wincing with a short smile.

"Don't be an idiot; I'm surprised you're still standing. Yet… that might be our only option. But I'll carry Dye and Vegeta and Krillin can help Goku hobble along." Piccolo said, sending a smirk to the Saiyan. "Just stay close, kid. We don't want to lose you... again..."

* * *

**End of chapter  
**

* * *

**What do you think of that then? ****Now that Goku knows about Gohan my readers will probably leave, no don't go! Anyway I'll try to update soon, so stay tuned for the next episode of Dragonball Z! (Man, I've always wanted to say that.)**


	28. Bickering

**Warrior school**

**(A/N: Enjoy.)**

* * *

******Chapter Twenty-eight… Bickering**

"Ugh, don't poke it like that!"

"I'm checking to see if he is dead!"

"Check another way," the teenager snorted.

"What other way?" his father retorted, sending a glare towards his son.

Piccolo and (the now awoken) Vegeta were both leaning against the nearby batch of boulders as they eyed the area for oncoming enemies. The two were trying their best to be ignorant towards the bickering Saiyans. However Gohan and Goku were seriously driving them nuts with their constant arguing.

Krillin was sitting on the ground beside Gohan, still taking the odd glance at the boy. He was also attempting to prepare a fire as the day was beginning to darken, but was failing miserably as the wood was far too moist. Unlike Piccolo and Vegeta, who were finding the fighting between son and father almost head bashing worthy, Krillin was still confused about the whole Gohan thing.

Finally, there was the disputing duo. It wasn't really in Goku's nature to quarrel but here he was, locking horns with his son. Gohan, who was in some ways pretty different to the other man, wanted to know what things were going in his father's head. Perhaps it was the fear of not having control in what was about to happen that was making the boy want to open his mouth every five seconds.

"Can't we just get rid of that horrid body?" Gohan asked in a sharp tone, "it's going to stink out the place."

"Like your attitude?" Goku suggested, burning holes into his son's eyes.

"Like your corny comebacks?"

"Will you just shut up?!" Vegeta barked. "Kakkorot," he began, staring coldly at Goku. "You're son is here so get over it. Gohan," he then turned to the teenager, who was matching his scowl with one of his own. "Shut the hell up and stop being an arrogant little prick!"

"Look who's talking," Gohan mumbled under his breath, slouching against the hillside behind him.

"Yeah Vegeta, we don't need a counselor," the half breed's father added.

"Why you insolent-"

"Let them sort this out between them Vegeta," Piccolo said, interrupting the prince. "-Even if the meaningless bickering is totally maddening."

"Sorry Piccolo," Gohan apologized, standing up. "I'll be going back to TCP base now-"

"Sit," Goku commanded, pointing to the place where Gohan had been sitting.

Gohan growled unconsciously before throwing himself to the floor. He sat down and crossed his legs and arms in a childish manner, scowling at the dirt beneath him. The other three just stared at him like he had grown another head, blinking in pure puzzlement. Piccolo's confused expression was the first to shatter once he frowned at the boy's shenanigans, mumbling to himself about 'growing up'.

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Did you say this meat came from a dinosaur?" Krillin asked, happily chomping away at the fresh meal. "It tastes awesome!"

"It's not from a _dinosaur_ Krillin," Gohan said matter-of-factly. He watched the human eat from the other side of the fire, a disgusted cringe on his face. "It's from a mammal called the Ritsew. Think of a sewer rat but bigger."

Krillin looked at the meat in his hands and heaved before running off, a hand clasped over his mouth. Goku burst out laughing at the scene whilst Gohan just watched on in amusement as the human sprinted off behind some boulders.

Goku turned to Vegeta and Piccolo expecting to see some sort of hilarity in their beady eyes. Unfortunately that wasn't what he received. He then turned back to Gohan, whose comical glint had disappeared and had been replaced with a look of sheer anxiety. However it wasn't long until his own expression did a 360 degree turn and joined his friends with a worrisome look.

"Can you feel that, guys?" Goku asked in a hollow whisper. They all nodded.

"We are being watched," Vegeta concluded just as quietly.

"There are quite a few of them." Piccolo continued to eye the area cautiously. "We are outnumbered."

Gohan was silent but nodded at the last comment in agreement. His dark orbs scanned the area for any approaching enemies, but found none of them to be heading his way. _They are acting very snidely by staying in the bushes like that. _Gohan thought, standing up into a stance. The others followed suit.

"Whoever you are come out, we know you're there!" Goku shouted out into nothingness.

"Very clever, Saiyan!" came a low voice. Soon a figure appeared from behind a large hill, grinning a devious smirk from ear to ear. The person had lilac colored, scaly skin and two sharp horns either side of his forehead. His tail flickered in the soft breeze as he begun to draw near Goku and his friends. The funny thing was he looked so much like…

"Dye," Gohan snarled in a hushed tone.

"Surprised to see me?" he laughed sadistically, still looming up towards the four.

"Not as surprised as you think I am," he said, earning everyone's shocked attention. "Isn't it true your race is able to shed their skin?"

Dye raised his eyebrows, "why it is!" he cackled once more. "You're such a clever child. Too bad you rejected my offer to join me; you would have made a fine soldier."

"Pft," Gohan snorted. "And work for a slimy snake like you? Heck you even shed your own dirty little skin, meh find another lackey."

"Very well," he said, waving a hand before turning around. "Get 'em boys."

The four Earth warriors jumped out of their skin when fighters upon fighters dashed out at them, there was just too many to count. Each face of the attacker's was covered up in the same helmets that they had seen the corpses of the battlefield wear with pride. Most of the armor was identical to the villains along side them, dismissing some of the elites that favored to attack Gohan more than anybody else of the group.

"Heads up kid, they're mostly heading towards you," Piccolo informed the teen.

Gohan smirked. "Just how I like it…"

Goku tried to keep his eyes on the enemies but gained a quick chance to flash a look at his son, who had a more than a determined simper. _It's just odd… My son is fighting alongside me; his presence is just so wild and ready for battle. It's… wow… it's amazing!_

Gohan took on at least five to ten men on at a time, obliterating somewhat two soldiers every minute just by slamming a fist into their stomachs or slicing them in half with a swift kick. _One, two, three, dead. One, two, three, dead. One, two, three… and dead! This is like a pattern isn't it? _

Piccolo wasn't doing all that shabby himself. He was more or less keeping up with the three Saiyans, helping them remove any unwanted enemies. Unlike the Saiyans though, he was tiring a little faster. Perhaps it was the genes that the Saiyans shared to become accustom to the gravity speedier than other races. It could even be that he just wasn't used to high gravity training like the other three were. At the end of the day, he just didn't know. But then again, he didn't really care either.

Vegeta threw another fist into the 'freak's' face, smashing the helmet into tiny little particles. With another hit he managed to kill the weakling in a mere second, blood splattering to the ground. More and more men continued to throw themselves against death's door, fading into the light with a soft wheeze.

"Die you little punk!" one called out, aiming for Gohan with his bloody knuckles.

The hybrid smirked once again, "I thought you had more of a brain than that!" He smashed his own clenched hand through the alien's stomach. "Actually, no I didn't…"

"Stop getting cocky, Gohan!" Piccolo scolded, jumping alongside him. "Dye must have something up his sleeve!"

"And that's why the poor tyrant is crapping his armor?" Vegeta replied, instantly joining the conversation.

The Namek turned and looked over in the direction of Dye, who was glowering in the direction of them.

"Hey guys!" Goku shouted over to his friends with a nervous laugh, "You can't just leave me here with all these opponents!"

"Somebody would think you were _asking _for help Kakkorot," the prince snorted, releasing a smug smile.

"Uh, yes please!" said Goku, scratching the back of his head.

The Saiyan was so laidback that he had not realized an oncoming enemy was aiming to slam a large weapon into his (perhaps empty in Vegeta's case) head. It wasn't until Gohan kicked the sneaky fighter into oblivion that Goku seemed to discover the alien. Goku looked at the boy with an ajar mouth, jaw slant wards.

"What?" Gohan asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"I uh- um no!" Goku tittered, "it's just odd seeing you fight, that's all!"

"Sure…"

"-Gohan watch out!"

The boy noted incredible pain urge throughout his body. It felt like his neck had been snapped in so many places, sending a surge of agony from head to toe. Turning gingerly he found to be face to face with the last fighter standing, other than Vegeta, Piccolo and his father of course.

"Low… shot," Gohan spat, literally spat. Blood dripped down the attacks face. "You low life… Dye!"

The tyrant threw Gohan to the ground with another splatter of blood. Dye then turned to the Namek and Vegeta, who were about to attack…

Goku ran over to his son and knelt beside the boy, lifting Gohan's head from the ground. The teen wore a scowl, hopefully not aimed towards his father. "Gohan, where did he hurt you?" he then asked softly, trying to act calm for his son's sake.

"D-d-don't help me!" he stuttered out in return. "I'm fine…G-go!"

"I'm not leaving your side Gohan," he said just as tenderly. "Now, where did he hurt you?"

"…My neck," he eventually said, wincing, "he broke it."

The Saiyan then smiled warmly, trying to comfort the boy. "Stay here, okay?" He then placed Gohan's head down gently before standing up.

"Like I have a choice…" Gohan mumbled.

Goku turned back to find quite a surprise. Where Piccolo and Vegeta once stood there was now two bodies lying on the ground, battered and covered in oozing redness. Goku's ajar mouth slowly changed into a scowl as his hands unconsciously clenched into two round knuckles. His eyes met with Dye's, which held a glint of amusement.

"You will pay for hurting my friends," Goku promised him.

"Show me what you've got!" he taunted.

Goku charged at the alien with an outranged roar of power. He glided straight past Dye before disappearing into nothingness. The alien looked round for where the man had gone, but was highly surprised when a fist introduced itself to his face, sending him flying to the ground.

"Argh, you'll pay for that!" Dye shot up and pounced at Goku. His eyes widened in surprise to see that the Saiyan was now a bright shade of gold with illumine blonde hair. "H-how did you transform so fast?"

Goku ignored the question and kicked the villain in the stomach. The kick was matched with a fist, courtesy of Dye. There was a clash whenever the knuckles or knees met in the centre, causing a slight blast of wasted energy. Every so often one of the two was able to land a punch or a swift kick, even an occasional energy blast. The fighters eventually broke apart and took a quick breath, before both began panting violently.

Goku out-stretched his palm and released a speedy yell as an orange beam was released through his palm. The surge of energy deflected off a nearby hill and aimed straight back for Dye. Unluckily for the Saiyan, his enemy managed to dodge the assault with barely a second to spare.

Goku sighed and wiped away the leaked sweat on his forehead. Dye mimicked the action before releasing an infamous cackle.

"I guess you are pretty speedy," Dye informed the man. "Let's finish this warm-up now."

_Warm up?! _Goku inwardly gasped. _He must be bluffing; I'll call him and see what he has to offer…_

"Dad…"

Turning his head, he noticed that Gohan was standing there. The boy had defiantly seen better days. With one hand holding his neck, his other was clenched into a fist. He also held a determined smirk, the one that would usually send villains running. However on the other hand, there was blood oozing down from his neck to the bottom of his arm. Perhaps that was where Dye had attacked him earlier.

"What are you doing?" Goku hissed. "I said I would handle it, Gohan."

"And look what a great job you're doing," the teenager commented sarcastically.

"I don't need your opinion."

"Look please, just let me help. I've been trained to know how Dye fights and what style of techniques he uses-"

"You're in no condition to fight," Goku sternly added. "Go back and sit down…"

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Make me."

"Gohan! I don't have time for this-"

"Having family problems?" Dye interrupted, a mocking tone present in his voice.

"Put a lid on it you stupid snake!" Gohan growled. He winced before proceeding. "You can't beat both of us!"

Goku looked at his son and frowned. Gohan's state was not getting any better; in fact it was only getting worse. However he knew that there was no way he could talk Gohan out of this now. That was like asking the Earth to stop rotating. Instead he placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and squeezed, as if he was reassuring the boy.

Gohan nodded towards his father before moving away. He pulled his hand away from his shoulder and cringed one last time. With clenched fists and closed eyes he yelled up to the heavens, screaming out from the bottom of his lungs. As this continued his orbs flickered a shade of teal and his hair lit up, matching his fathers golden colour. Also like his father, sparks of electricity circled around him and shot down at the ground. The brilliant energy shone down from the sky and illuminated the ground around him, orbiting his form.

Goku watched on, awestruck. He occasionally mumbled his son's name and reached out a hand with a worried expression. A large lump in his throat disabled him to breathe, causing him to pant out for air. He soon turned to look in Dye's direction, who had an angered scowl.

All the beams of energy eventually evaporated into the air and left a figure of pure ki standing in its place. The figure, Gohan, pointed a finger at Dye and disappeared just as quickly as the beams had. Before anybody could realize where he had gone a loud crack sounded. Once again Goku went to face Dye, only this time Gohan was holding him up by his neck. The boy continued to crush the alien's throat, earning more snapping sounds.

"People say an eye for an eye makes the world blind. However, I would rather be blind then have you still breathing!" Gohan snarled in a raspy voice, tightening the grip. Chokes could be heard coming from Dye's direction but Gohan chose to ignore them. The teenager's eyes darted over to where his father stood to see the man stuttering over the transformation.

_How has he become this powerful right under my nose? _ Goku asked himself, _He is stronger than me and I didn't even realize it. But that power feels so familiar… I remember feeling something like this years ago… Around the time of the Cell games -it was the Cell games! Wait, was Gohan the one that really beat Cell? He has to be!_

"Dad!" Gohan called over to the Saiyan. "Perform that attack, the one you showed me when you were training with Krillin at the river!"

"What? The Tarsa wave?"

"Yes!" Gohan snapped. His orbs narrowed once more when he made eye contact with Dye, who was still dangling by his neck.

"But Gohan I might hit you!" said Goku.

"Well If I shoot an attack at him I'll kill you in the process. Plus you're the only person I know that knows the Tarsa wave!"

Goku nodded. He then gulped once last time before jumping into a stance and preparing the attack. His eyes shut timidly and his face turned back into its gentle image. His cupped hands began to gather bright ki as particles of energy began to be absorbed in from his body. Soon enough the ball of energy shone with power and released bolts of electricity from the centre of it.

Finally his eyes opened sharply and the peaceful look vanished rapidly. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me..."

"_SAAAA!"_

* * *

******End of chapter  
**

* * *

******Sorry for leaving it here, but I guess the story is coming to a close. I'm not too happy with this chapter really. But I'm trying not to rush the ending, even though the next chapter is the epilogue. Oops said too much . ********I'm going to say something about the epilogue too. It's going to be straight after a time skip, just to let you know.**

******Thanks for all the reviews too, and I forgot to say this about the last chapter. I did manage to put an energy shield up! See I told ya I would do it!**

******(And I did look at the Dbz Movie descriptions, if that is true then it's really going to suck!)**

******I will update soon!**

****** Danni**


	29. Epilogue

**Warrior school**

* * *

**(A/N: And this is the end...)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine- Epilogue**

**3 Years later…**

Blah, blah, blah, and more blah! Mother was going on and on again. I think she was rambling about the lack of studying. Gee isn't it obvious that she likes the sound of her own voice or something? I sure do wish that she could hear how much she nags! I bit my lip and held back the urge to role my eyes. Of course my eyes weren't focused on her; they were looking straight past her and at the party progressing in the back garden. And every time I did manage to meet her features all I saw was lips moving, plus that annoying sound ringing through my ears.

"Gohan!" she hissed at me. Lazily I looked at her properly. "Are blah listening blah me?"

I nodded numbly. I tell you what, if my eyes could have drooled at the look of that hotdog my father was eating, they would have. Oh the party… Whenever I did want to go to a party my mother would be standing there, in the way. I have concluded that most of the Z-fighter's bashes suck; c'mon I'm being blunt and honest here. All they do is talk about the old days and what it was like when they were kids. Alright, I'll give them that they do some sparring; but that's only rarely!

"See your not even listening to me!" my mother exclaimed, pointing a finger in my face. Damn she caught me. "If you have any thoughts about going to have fun at that party then you have another thing coming, mister!"

"But mum…" Did I just whine? I _don't_ whine!

"No buts!" I hated it when she cut into my sentences like that, even if it only involved two words. "Now go back up into your room and finish those papers! When and only when you finish you may come back down and enjoy your friend's company!"

"But I got A's on the tests that I did in school," I pointed out almost pleadingly. C'mon I had far too much pride to beg on my knees if that is what you expected.

She put a finger to her chin and frowned. Rubbing it thoughtfully she sighed. "Fine. B-" Before I let her finish I was off. I disappeared so fast that I nearly knocked her over. Man, I was going to hear about that later.

Oh, I'm sorry! You must be thinking 'school?!'. Well, um yeah. I started at Orange Star High last year. It's alright but it can be so boring, and that's boring with a capital 'b'! On the other hand, I have made a handful of friends, all different types of people. You have the knucklehead jock; Sharpener, the stereotype blonde; Erasa and… Well Videl. Videl is Hercule's daughter. Do you remember that idiotic fool that took my credit for killing Cell? Yeah that's him. He's an alright guy though, but he's really overprotective of Videl.

Anyway I don't think you want hear about that junk. Henran yells at me more than enough about drabbling on about Videl. Man, did I just say that? I think I have to be more careful with this mouth, I never know when to shut it these days. And don't get anything in your head about Videl and me. We're friends… just Friends.

Speaking of Henran, I think he is somewhere with Goten and Trunks. I swore he mentioned taking the two fishing by the river. Gee I seem to love confusing you, don't I? Well since being on Omda fighting against Dye Henran comes round here quite often. Yep, I was forced to introduce him to dad. Henran is like part of the family now, even mum likes him! It was about two years ago, when I was sixteen, that I introduced him. Since then he is a frequent visitor!

And before you ask; yes they know _everything._My mother was sure to hell not impressed. Actually, most of the memory is a blur. I remember… shouting, lots and lots of shouting. Now look what you've done; I'm physically shuddering!

Now dad has gotten over the fact that I lied to him, for practically two thirds of my life, he loves to spar with me. I think a big part of him is happy that I can still fight, and between me and you, I fight so much better than him. I never remembered my dad being so sloppy when I was a small kid. But then again, I never really fought with my father at the age of five. Just the other day I floored him, man it was funny. He shouted out that I'm a cheater! Humph, the sore loser!

Sensei still trains with me daily. I think that I'm better than him now, but that's only physically. He still has quite a bit to teach me about the universe, I should be graduated by next year.

I haven't seen Senka and Julie in ages. The last time I saw them was a year and a half ago when they were organizing another attack on a planet in the west quadrant. They seriously need a hobby.

"Gohan!" I turned speedily to see an orange blur heading in my direction. About a second later I felt like I had been shot in the stomach by a wet cannon ball, did I mention wet? My head hit the floor and I found myself looking up into a pair of large, eager pair of coal orbs. "I caught the biggest fish so don't listen to a word Trunks says 'cause he's a big liar!"

"Am not!" A new voice joined the get-together as I felt another body take a seat beside Goten on my legs. _Goten… Trunks…_

"You so are!" Goten protested, frowning in disagreement.

"Your fish was only this big;" Trunks argued, making the smallest gap possible between his thumb and first finger. "Mine was this big;" he then outstretched his arms.

"Ouf!" Now this came from me when I felt, yet again, another figure pull up some space on my stomach.

"Wow guys, this sure is comfy!" _Henran…_

My eye twitched. I felt it. I then began to speak with a stuttering voice, with a dangerous tone also added; "G-get… Off m…m-me_now_!"

"Gee Gohan, you don't have to get your knickers in a twist," Henran commented. Remind me to add him to my hit list. "Plus I find this seat awful comfy, what'cha think guys?" he then turned to my brother and his best friend.

"Heh, heh. Sorry Gohan; didn't mean to bug ya. You have my a thousand apologies!" The lavender-haired boy speedily jumped off of me and backed away. Good thing Trunks knew his place; I wouldn't want to hurt the kid too badly.

"Yeah big brother, please don't show me anymore training methods, 'cause I really, really love you and you really, really love me!" Goten quickly scurried off behind his friend in aid of protection.

Gosh, it's great to be me.

"And there was only one," I said to the useless lump of lard sitting on my stomach. He sheepishly grinned and followed suit, jumping away from me faster than I could blink. I then stood back up and dusted myself off with my trademark smirk. The thing with my smirk is that it fits so well on my face, but whenever my brother tries to use it he makes everyone laugh. Like I said, it's great to be me.

Eventually we began to make it towards the other Z-fighters. I always earned a smile or nod from everyone from the team, it was great. I mean, it wasn't that long ago that they used to accuse me of being jealous and weak. Now I actually feel like part of the group. Sure, I still keep the cool guy, badass type attitude and I can be pretty arrogant. But now I have friends and more importantly; family.

"Hi kids, what ya been up to?" My father said, walking up to us. He was still wearing that overly enthusiastic orange gi. Even when I look at it I get a headache, ditto goes for that ridiculous outfit my brother wears. I think I'll keep to my Black one thanks.

I shrugged and folded my arms. That was my favourite answer, it doesn't start a long line of conversations and it's plain and simple. Unfortunately Henran and the others don't like _plain and simple_.

"We went fishing, Daddy!" my brother informed him. "I caught a huge fish!"

"Yeah but I caught a bigger one!" Trunks then added.

"Pft, everyone knows that those shrimps were nothing compared to what I caught!" Henran laughed. _Ugh_. You'd think I'd hate Henran or something wouldn't you? No I just enjoy badmouthing my best friend. He's actually a really, really great friend. Perhaps he is clumsy and rather simple-minded but he is a strong opponent and a funny guy.

"How about you, Gohan?" my father asked me with that raise of an eyebrow-thing he does.

I shrugged my shoulders once more. "Na, mum was onto my back about studying again."

He laughed. What? That's not funny, it's annoying!

"Don't worry Gohan," he reassured, to what he was reassuring I don't know. He then slapped a hand onto my back. "Hopefully your mother will realize that fighting is more important one day."

"Yeah when pigs fly…" I muttered under my breath. It was intended for everyone to hear, so when they did her it they just chuckled.

"Hey," a new voice greeted. "What you guys laughing about?"

"Ah nothing really Krillin," Henran answered. "We're just talking about Gohan's issues."

"I don't have _issues_," I said sharply, eyes burning into Henran's.

This was just a normal day in the not-so-normal life of Son Gohan. However, things have been really going up for me in the previous few years. I'm glad my parents found out about WS because, if not, I would never be so close to my friends and----

* * *

"_Gohan! Put your stupid diary down!"_

The pencil snapped in Gohan's hand out of pure shock. He swiftly turned his attention towards the door of his bedroom and sighed.

"Actually Henran, I prefer the term 'Log'." Gohan then replied coolly as he begun straightening himself out.

"I bet you do, you big girl!" he laughed from the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Whatcha' writing about? Videl?"

"Um… So are you staying for dinner?" he asked his friend as he stood up and walked out of the room, his journal in a firm grasp. Unfortunately not firm enough. Speedily, Henran snatched the book from his left hand and ran out of the room and opened to the last entry.

"Aww, feeling sentimental?" he sniggered as he sprinted out into the garden. He then flipped back to the previous page and continued to read.

"You give me that back or you're dead meat!" the hybrid called out after him.

_This was just a normal day in a not-so-normal life of Son Gohan._

* * *

**End of chapter**

**End of Story **

* * *

**Well… This final chapter isn't full of action as it just explains what has happened to the characters and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed the story even if half of the story is badly written. If I have the urge in the future I'll rewrite some of the chapters. Thanks to all the reviewers who have helped me continue and I'll see you in the future with new stories!**

** Danni**


End file.
